


My beautiful wolf

by Larry_love22, Night_shark_out



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Liam, Dark Harry, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry can turn in bat, Harry sleeps naked in coffin!!!!!, Harry usually sleeps in coffins!!!, High School, Human Zayn, Hybrid Louis, Kitten Louis, LATER, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Possessive Harry, Powerful Harry, Shy Louis, The Styles Triplets, Underage Louis, Vampire Harry, Werewolf Harry, Werewolf Louis, Wings, bat!Harry, coffins, cuddly vampire, larry stylinson - Freeform, powers, vampire&werewolf!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 43
Words: 72,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_love22/pseuds/Larry_love22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_shark_out/pseuds/Night_shark_out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is the king of the Vampires and Werewolf and the most powerful creature in this World.<br/>Louis is a sweet, caring, shy, loving, adorable and innocent almost 16 years boy who fall in love with the dangerous boy.<br/>He didn't think that he has a chance to ever talk to Harry ,nor be his friend (or something more), but he's wrong because he's the reason Harry came here - to get his mate-and also he don't know what Harry is and how much his life changed since the moment Harry walked in .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first fanfiction so please be kind, I would really appreciate if you leave comments but please could you not judge? Also English isn't my first language but I have two great editors :) 
> 
> My editors: lopezlia349 and SS98 (Thank you so much!)
> 
> The cover was made by SS98
> 
> Enjoy the story!

 

 

**_Prologue_ **

****

**[Louis](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ll00j16L671qb5jnxo1_400.jpg)** isn't the most popular boy in his **[school](http://www.old-danensians.org.uk/images/hallcross_upper_libraryexterior.jpg)** , actually he's nowhere close, not because he isn't attractive or good enough, but because he's too shy and he doesn't like to talk too much-or at all for the matter.

 

He doesn't have many friends beside [**Niall**](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/35900000/Niall-Horan-2013-one-direction-35936708-1770-2000.jpg) and [**Zayn**](http://25.media.tumblr.com/cd3ad5449d8502334b55da0873d85852/tumblr_mpkvapIz0D1rhqshho1_500.jpg)-who happens to be quite opposite to him, he's popular, funny, and attractive, he has lot of girls all over him and Louis really doesn't know why someone like Zayn would want to be friend with someone like him?

 

 Well what Louis doesn't know is that Zayn had and still has a crush on him since he first saw him, 2 years ago, however it is a tiny crush.....it's not like now Zayn is in love with Louis (not at all...nope).

 

Zayn wanted Louis since the moment he laid his eyes on him, but he didn't think that Louis would like him back...Because Louis wasn't that kind of guy that Zayn used to "date", he was sweet, caring, shy, loving, adorable and totally innocent. Zayn knew that he didn't stand a chance at last not as a total stranger asking Louis on a date, so he did what he thought that was the best and started to talk to Louis, willing to win his trust and to be close to him, as a friend at last, but in the inside he still hope that Louis would maybe fall for him when he get to know him.

 

However, what Zayn didn't expected was Louis falling for someone else, **[the new guy, Harry Styles](http://53.img.v4.skyrock.net/2547/88382547/pics/3169707427_1_3_c2PtOj37.jpg)** , who happen to be a very gorgeous man with green eyes, dimples, curly hair, a body to die for and well – perfect- but he also looks dark and dangerous. He's been there for 2 days now and he already became the most popular guy, the captain of the football team and the captain of the swim team.

 

Everyone try to be with him, guys, girls, even teachers try to get in his pants but he doesn’t  even seem to care, like he doesn't even see them, and Louis is kind of glad that he doesn't but in the same time he knows that the gorgeous lad would never look at him.

 

Well, Louis is wrong, as wrong as one could be, because Harry does, he really does, actually that's the reason why he's here: to get his mate. 

 

Also what Louis doesn’t know is that he's Harry's Omega, and of course that Harry, the king of the Vampires and Werewolf - the most powerful creature in this World- is his mate.

 

 

__


	2. "Hi, I'm Harry Styles"

 

 

 

     

**Author’s P.O.V**

 

 

 

   "Louis, wake up..." [**Louis**](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ll00j16L671qb5jnxo1_400.jpg) heard a voice saying, but he couldn't bring himself to react, since last night he stayed up late to study for his math test, which is really important.

 

 "Lou, come on, wake up!!!" he heard a loud voice, which Lou recognizes as Zayn, Louis’ best friend. "I'm up, I'm up, no need to yell…" Louis said as he practically jumped out of the bed, rubbing his eyes softly."What hour is it?" He asked, as a yawn escapes his lips. "It's 7:35a.m."  [ **Zayn**](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/60/19/2a/60192ab3b7857a7a040f243a5e2796eb.jpg) said while staring at Louis beautiful face “7:35 Omg I will be late!!!! Nooo, no, I can't be late!!!” Louis runs out to his bathroom to take a quick shower.

 

   10 minutes later they were both in **[Zayn's car](http://www.mtv.co.uk/sites/default/files/styles/vimn_image_embed/public/migrated/2012/07/05/bentleygy.jpg?itok=t2jF_ql-)** and on the way to [**school**](http://doncasterhistory.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/grammar-school-today.jpg?w=300). "It's been three weeks since the last time I was at school, is it still the same?" Louis, shyly asked Zayn who couldn't help but coo at Louis shyness and innocence, but after about a minute answered "Nothing changed, beside the guy I told you. He got here the next day you left and he pretty much becomes the king of the school, like c’mon, he just got here and now he's the captain of the swim team and all the girls and guys are throwing themselves at him??" Zayn said as he remembered the curly haired guy, who, Zayn has to admit is gorgeous, but in the same time he's dark, like really dark, but really Zayn is afraid that that guy would catch Louis attention just like he did with the others but he prays it wouldn’t happen.

 

     Zayn didn't know what about the guy makes him feel afraid, but he surely didn't want Louis to even meet him. Call him selfish, but he wants to keep the blue eyed boy safe and sound, as far away from the dark boy as possible.

 

    After like 8 minutes they finally reach the parking lot of the school. They got out of the car, and still didn't talk. Zayn was in his own little happy world (in which he and Louis were kissing and maybe more…) while Louis was thinking about the test (okay, maybe about the famous boy too, but he would never admit it).

 

 Louis and Zayn walked through the parking lot, to the front door and made their way to the classes without too much talking.

 

   It was the second class for the day and Louis found himself sitting on the back of the class (in his usually spot) staring at the table, while the other students made their way through the class when the bell rang.

 

   The teacher entered the class and was about to close the door, when someone abruptly grabbed the handle and the teacher was left like frozen on the spot. All the students were now staring at the door, trying to find out who is at the door; Louis found himself staring to. He didn't know why but he felt something strange since the mysterious person grabbed the handle. "Sorry for being late, I had a meet with the team" a deep, husky voice said and Louis felt like butterflies in his stomach when the mysterious guy spoke. He never ever felt something like this...He felt a need to know that boy.

 

       Louis was lost in his little world when he heard the teacher saying something but he couldn't understand what, still thinking about the boy who he didn't know, till the door opened and a tall, broad figure stepped in the room. All the students were now staring at the gorgeous boy, with their mouths agape, and Louis has to admit he wasn't an exception; he couldn't bring himself to stop staring at the gorgeous, perfect boy.

 

     He really was perfect: tall, broad, tan skin but in the same time kind of pale, long legs, never ending torso, muscular, then Louis trailed his eyes to his face and he saw the most beautiful eyes he's even seen: green, but not a usually kind of green, it was like forest green and perfect, then he saw his curly hair and dimples and he couldn't ever describe how perfect the guy look, but then abruptly Louis realised that the gorgeous lad is looking at him too and he felt himself blush and he moved his eyes back to his desk.

 

Louis didn't know why he feels so fascinated by the curly haired boy but he just feels it, his heart was beating now 100 times faster than normal and he thinks he has just fell in love with the gorgeous lad, he realised that the boy is the one Zayn was talking about, the one who have all the school at his legs, and the one who refused the most beautiful girls and boys of the school and he knows that he doesn't even stand a chance, his thoughts were interrupted, when he heard the teacher saying something to the guy about sitting down, then he heard the most perfect voice he ever heard "Hi, I'm Harry Styles" the boy sitting next to him said and Louis was left without words.

 

 


	3. "A white wolf with sparkling blue eyes"

 

**Harry's P.O.V.**

 

 

     I was currently on the balcony of my castle, looking around, searching something....I don't even know what or why, but I have a feeling that something is missing, I feel that I should be somewhere else…

 

 

     I felt like this since about a week ago and I wonder why? I don't usually have feelings because c’mon, I'm a vampire, the Vampire King to be more exact so I never was sentimental or anything like this.

 

 

    Not even when I was little, about 2 or 3 thousand years ago, I don't even remember feeling something, like anything, when I had to separate from my family, leaving my two brothers and mom, and just take the responsibility of every creature of this World, so why now?

 

 

   I wonder what caused this? I did nothing special in the past week, beside going on the forest the first day I arrived at the castle’s hadn't seen the forest and lake since I was a kid and it was my favourite place, but sadly I didn't have time to visit because of my duties.

 

 

     I had spent the past 10 years fighting with the others creatures which didn't want me to be the king, because they thought that I wasn't as strong as the legend said, and decided to attack my kingdom, but I didn't used my powers at first because I thought that it wasn't necessary, that I could convince them but being suborn as he is, the "king of the mermaids” didn’t listened and begin an actual war.

 

 

  *I chucked* they really thought that they could win.*I remembered their face expressions when they 'declared the war'- a dark chuckle leave my lips-*their 'king' was so confident; he looked like he already won. I had to admit that everyone who would have look at the scene would thought that he's gonna win since I didn't want to use my army (all my soldiers were on my back, but I ordered them to stay out of it) and I just sat there.

 

 

   I front of me were like hundreds of thousands soldiers and I was alone in this. They all looked like I was nothing and probably thought that they already won, but guess what? Two minutes later the battlefield was full of dead bodies drowning in their own blood and I just sat there. I didn't even moved a finger and I killed thousands and thousands of soldiers.*I continue remembering the fight if I could call it fight since we technically hadn't fight, at last not me, when Nick came on the balcony*

 

 

   "My lord I'm sorry for interrupting you, but as the beta of the kingdom I have to make sure you’re fine …You look different since you went at the lake...Did something happen there?" Nick said, coming close to me and looking at the beautiful view of the forest in the moon light.

 

 

      "Since when do I discuss my personal problems with you?"I said quite angry that he dared to ask me about what I did in the forest.

 

 

    "I'm sorry Your Majesty, but there are some rumours that you found your...y-your m-mate."He said hesitantly, looking down.

 

 

     I was kind of and angry but curious in the same time, so I asked "Why would they think that? Plus what does it have to do with the forest and lake, I didn't..."Harry cut himself off, remembering something -someone, more exactly-. He remembered the beautiful creature that was there, at the lake. He remembered staying behind a tree and looking at the gorgeous boy.

 

 

                                           

                               ****** flashback ******

**_I remembered how I changed into my wolf form and run in the forest enjoying the feeling of freedom and finally complete as I run though the forest smelling the same sweet smell I felt even since he got here. The scent grew stronger as I got closer to the lake. When he got there he saw the most beautiful creature he has ever seen, "a white wolf with sparkling blue eyes"._ **

_**Since I got there, I couldn't get my eyes off the wolf. I watched as the gorgeous wolf moved and changed in the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen, a slim, tan and short boy, I guess he was around 14-15 years.** _

_**The perfect boy shyly got in the water, somehow afraid, maybe he doesn't know how to swim? *I wouldn't mind showing him * I feel something strong beating inside my chest and something like a wind blow got though me and a voice inside my head said "MINE". I knew he's the one, my mate, my Omega, the mother of my future pups, my everything.** _

_**I didn't realised I said it aloud till the boy squealed and look around terrified "W-who's t-there?" he asked and my heart stopped and literary broke seeing him so afraid. I just want to hold him and protect him forever......** _

 

****

 

                      ******  End of flashback  ******

 

 

 

 

"My lord, are you feeling well?" Nick asked, but I didn't answered, I was too deep in my own thoughts, that's when I realised something, something that changed my entire life: MY HEART IS BEATING.

                                                                                       

 

 

**## Present day ##**

 

    So here I am now, somewhere I never thought I will ever be: High School. I never, ever, was in a school before because I was home schooled and now here I fuckin' am in a High School full of teenagers. I feel kind of strange being here, but I have to do it for him, for the one that means everything for me .It's been two weeks since I first saw him and ever since then I've been watching him to make sure he's safe; being the king's mate means also being in a huge danger since lots of people want to dethrone me, hurt me and the only way to hurt me is hurting my mate, even though they don't know I found my mate it is still a risk, a risk that I don't intent on taking.

 

 

     I've been watching him and I found out that he's 15 years old, his name is Louis William Tomlinson, he's got kicked out of his house at 14 because he's an Omega and now he live with his human friend Zayn who I can't help but want to kill because it's so obviously in love with My kitten (yeah I call Louis my kitten because he looks so like a kitten, I just want to cuddle him and never let him out of my arms *and it's strange because I never ever liked to cuddle or even hug someone else, but I guess it's normal since the boy is become practically my everything since the moment I saw him, or maybe the moment I smelled him? I don't even know), anyway as I was saying I found out about everything about Louis and now he's on a trip in Doncaster to visit his old friend because it was his birthday.

 

 

     However, now I'm at Louis’ school, actually running to get in my class. The teacher let me in because I can tell she have a crush on me (like about 100% of the human population), when she said me to take a sit, I happily grinned at Louis who was staring at me since I got in the room, as well as the whole class, and went to the back of the class and sat down right beside gorgeous boy, I took a deep breath, smelling his addictive scent and turning to him, saying " ** _Hi, I'm Harry Styles_** ".


	4. "I’m watching over you"

 

 

 

**Louis'   P.O.V.**

 

 

 

 

     WHAT ?! I was in shock because HE just said "Hi" to me, I mean, really, of all the people that tried to talk to him or to get him to notice them he noticed me?! Not even the most popular girl, managed to make him notice her or even talk to her.

 

 

     OK this is official the strangest day of my life and to be completely honest it’s the best too.

 

 

    After I done my internal conversation with myself I realised that I didn’t responded him and I begin to panic ’what if he don’t want to talk to me and he was only being friendly? What if he thinks I’m weird for not responding?’ my thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice, HIS voice ”Are you OK? You seem pale, are you not feeling well?” he said as he turned a little to examine my face with his perfect green eyes.

 

 

   ”I….am…mhhhh yeah…..I’m-m OK-k” I stuttered, then blushing slightly and look down, embarrassed by my stutter, but then he put a finger under my chin and begin to trace his fingers up my face, over my cheeks  "Hey now, don't look down, I want to see your beautiful eyes" he says, making my heart beat fast . I can't explain why I feel so strange around him, I just know that I need him, I need him to be in my life, to hug me, to kiss me, to hold me tight and to love me, but then again that can't be possible because he's HE and I'm... Well just ’me’.

 

 

          My thoughts were interrupted again by his perfect voice "You're doing it again love." He chuckle "Doing w-what?" I ask a little unsure what he meant "Having an internal talk to yourself " He says looking into my eyes and smiling "Oh....I...I'm sorry.....I didn't-t meant t-to" I said blushing again and trying to hide my face so he won’t see.

 

 

   He was about so protest when the bell rang and then I noticed that the teacher left and that all the class was looking at us, well most of them at me with an angry expression on their face, like they want to murder me.

 

 

     I tense immediately afraid because I know that they won’t let me get out of it easy, but then I feel a hand on my back "Louis? What are you afraid of?" He asked rubbing my back and immediately makes me relax and feel safe.

 

 

 

    But then I processed what he just said and wondering "how do you know that I’m afraid of something?" and he leaned closer to me and said, close to my ear, "I can feel it love, and you don't have to be scared anymore beautiful because I'm here to protect you " Harry said moving his strong arms and hugging me tight making me literary melt against him.

 

 

   It was so good to be in his arms, it was like Heaven, so perfect and warm. I never felt so complete, ever. "Come on Lou, the class is over.” He says moving his arms from around me and I couldn't help but whine at the loss of contact.

 

 

    He chuckles "Aww that was so cute." Harry said tapping my nose and offering me his hand.

 

 

    I was in shock because he acts like we know each other since forever but then again I feel the same so I took his hand feeling butterflies in my stomach like every time I touch him and we make our way out of the class.

 

 

   "Hey, I was wondering if you would like to...” He was cut off by a blond guy "My lord- I mean Harry, Marcel and Edward asked for you..." He said

 

 

      "Shit I totally forgot about them...sorry love I have to go, but I’ll see you later and don’t worry about getting hurt, that’s not going to happen because I’m watching over you, I’m gonna keep you safe, I promise you, my love, see you soon" Harry said pecking me on the cheek then rushing out.

 

 

   "Bye...."I say, more to myself, standing there in the hall touching my cheek and wondering 'WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED'.


	5. "Yes, I can feel it too and yes, I-I love you too"

        

         

**HARRY'S P.O.V.**

 

        I was in the parking lot now, walking to my car angry at Niall for disturbing the perfect moment I had with my mate.  
    "Niall, how many times do I have to tell you to fucking do not disturb me when I'm busy!!" I yell at Niall, who is my friend, well kind of because he also works for me, but it's not like I do treat him better or different than anyone else.

 

 

       Sometimes I ask myself how can I be so cruel? But then again I am who I am, and let’s face it, it's not like they have a chance to complain because I'm stronger than all them together and if they would say something I won’t think twice before kill them, well as long as they are not Louis of course. That boy can tell me anything he want and God I can't even believe myself because I'm not usually like this, I don't usually care for people, I mean yeah I do care a little for my mother and brothers but sure as hell wouldn't doubt a moment to choice Louis over them and that's why I'm going to see what my 'lovely' brothers want.

 

 

            "I'm sorry Harry-- I mean my lord, I didn't mean to interrupt you, I can go and get him for you if you are that hungry, he smelt divine, I bet his blood taste like heaven and his meat too..." Niall said mouth watering at the thought of Louis and something inside me snapped. I didn't care if someone heard I just couldn't let him talk like this about Louis so I pushed Niall with supra natural force into the forest that was right behind the parking lot.

 

 

      In less than a second Niall was screaming and begging for me to stop whatever I was doing because his body was like on fire and blood pouring out of his wounds which were caused by the black fog that was surrounding him, but I didn't care, the only thing I could think was Louis, My Louis "DID YOU FUCKING JUST CALL MY MATE A PIECE OF MEAT!‼ DO YOU THINK I WOULD LET YOU GO THERE AND WHAT? KIDNAP HIM?! YOU WONT EVEN GOT TO TOUCH HIM BEFORE YOU FUCKING DIE!!!" I yelled at him, making him cry out in pain even more.

 

 

        "Please, I'm so sorry my lord, please don't kill me...I didn’t k-know he was y-your m-mate-please stop!" He begged, but I didn't stop, I decided to kill him exactly like he planned my baby's murder, so I got close to him, sticking my fangs out, but when I was about to bit him, I heard a voice "Harry w-what a-are you d-doing?"I sat there like frozen. I didn't know what to do, after a few seconds I decided to turn around so I was facing him. And there he was, standing there, his body shaking and I could see just by looking at his face that he was scared but fuck it hurt so bad to see him like this, I could feel and smell the his fear and it broke my apparently existent heart to know I’m the one that caused it. 

 

  
     "I-I thought y-you w-were an Alpha...but-t w-what are y-you?"He asked frightened by me and I couldn't help but want to touch him, to make him feel safe again, to hold him in my arms and protect him forever "Lou, love, please calm down, you don't have to be afraid, I would never hurt you baby" I said moving close to him, but he flinched and backed away from me "please don't hurt me ..."his voice cracked at the end "I would never hurt you Louis, please, don't be afraid " I said stepping closer but when I was about to reach him he flinched back and turned into his beautiful wolf form.

 

 

     He turned around facing me, his piercing blue eyes swimming with tears. His wolf form was gorgeous like anything about him; he was quite large for being an Omega. He has beautiful shining blue eyes and white fur... my thought were interrupted by the beautiful large, white wolf running away.

 

 

      I quickly run after him in my vampire speed, he looked back and when he saw me, he speed up, trying to escape me. He didn't even see that he was leading to the waterfall "LOUIS STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!" I tried to make him stop but he won’t listen so I decided to just speed up and in a few seconds I got beside him, trying to somehow stop him before he fell, but it was too late because he was already falling and I didn't know what to do.

 

 

        I couldn't think straight I just had to do something so in the next second I jumped after him in the waterfall which was quite deep.

 

 

       When I got there I tried to find him and I begin to swim deeper trying to find the love of my life. After a few seconds, in whom I was going insane, I found him trying to get out, still in his wolf form, so I grabbed him by his paws and swam up, holding him up so he can breathe.

 

 

       He couched and pawed am my chest .I put my arms under his paws, around his waist and he put his paws around my neck, holding onto me for dear life. I tried to move so I can get him out of the water but whimpered, afraid maybe that I would let him drown and I couldn't help but coo at the sweet creature in my arms.

 

    "Hey, look at me baby" I said lifting his muzzle up with my right hand "It's OK, I promise you're safe love, I would never let you get hurt. OK? Please just believe me, trust me......I know somewhere deep inside you can feel it. You can feel that I won't do anything that will hurt you, that I like you-- that I LOVE YOU..... Don't you?  You can feel it too?"I said caressing his wet muzzle and looking into his eyes. He then nodded, well kind of since we were in the water and he was still in his wolf form, and I kissed his muzzle. I could see it in his eyes now that he believes me, they are shining so bright, he looks happy; when I was about to try to swim us out of the water, he did something unexpected : he licked my cheek .

 

 

    "Aww is that a yes, baby?" I asked hugging him feeling him melt onto me, then something more shocking happened, I heard a voice--HIS VOICE--  saying inside my head "Yes, I can feel it too and yes, I-I love you too" .

 

 

                    

 


	6. "I will protect you, keep you safe and happy, giving you whatever you need and more"

 

  
 

** HARRY’S P.O.V. **

When I finally managed to get us out of the water, I carried Louis, who was still in his wolf form and laid down with him against a tree. We sat there for a few minutes without saying a word, just enjoying the moment, the touch of our skin- well fur to be more exact-the heat of our bodies, the love.

  Everything was perfect till suddenly the sky became cloudy and the wind started blowing strongly. I didn't even realized when a very loud thunder was heard from above which made the gorgeous wolf shuddered beside me, blue eyes widening in horror.

    He began to shake and buried his muzzle into my neck, giving me a huge koala hug, letting a small whimper out when the thunderbolt lightened the entire sky.

    I shushed him, trying to keep him warm since we were still wet from our little swim.

 “Louis, love, let’s go somewhere safe before the rain starts. I think it will be a huge storm, so it would be better if we find a safe place where we can stay during it. C’mon, you cuddly wolf, I think there is a cottage, somewhere close….at least there was one a few hundred years ago…..maybe it’s still there… ” I said as I helped my wolf up, who, immediately reattached himself to me, whimpering and squirming from the cold and probably fear.

  “It’s okay lovely, I promise you’re safe,” I said reassuringly, petting him lovingly and kissing his head.

      I picked him up in my arms and he let out a loud squeal then looking down shyly. I let out a chuckle at his adorable behaviour. “Aww, you’re so adorable baby…..my little scared Omega wolf.” I said making my way through the forest, using my vampire speed, which made my Louis hold onto me even stronger, as if he was afraid I will let him fall, but of course I would never do that to him. He's my World and I would never let any harm come to him.

After 1-2 minutes we reached the cottage, which was still there, looking exactly like the last time I saw it. I may have put a spell on it so it would remain intact, but I don’t remember doing so….Anyways the rain started so I had to get my baby inside the cottage because I don’t want him to catch a cold or something.

   When we entered the cottage, it was unexpectedly clean and in a word perfect. The cottage has a small living room with a fire place, a bathroom with a huge tub, a kitchen and a bedroom with a very large bed. It was really perfect, not only because the cottage was wonderful, but because I was here with Louis, even though there is a huge storm outside.

   My thoughts were interrupted by a small voice coming from the wolf cuddled to my chest “’arry?” he says looking at me with wide blue eyes.

   “Yes Lou? Is there something wrong baby? Are you not felling well? Are you cold, hungry, thirsty? Do you want me to light the fire and we can cuddle up close to the fire place, lovely?” I say putting him down and looking into his eyes. I wanted to make him as comfortable as possible. He’s so perfect, such a tinny boy, he’s so much smaller than me even in this wolf form, but I have to admit that he’s quite large for an Omega wolf, and well I am quite a large wolf , probably two times bigger that an Alpha, so yeah we're basically perfect for each other……

“I-I’m scared of storms…and y-yes I’m c-cold, you would mind lightening the fire? P-please….and maybe cuddling too, I-if you don’t mind ….” Louis says shyly, inside my mind. It’s kind of amazing to be able to communicate with your mate like this.   

  “Louis, love, look at me” I say lifting his muzzle, making him look into my eyes “You don’t have to be shy my love, I would do anything for you, my beautiful wolf, you can ask me anything you want and I will get it to you in the instant. I promise that I would never hurt you and that I will always be by your side no matter what, even if you decide that you don’t want me or you don’t want to be with me, I will still protect you, keep you safe and happy, giving you whatever you need and more.” I say looking into his gorgeous eyes which swam with tears.    

   “Of course I want you, Harry, it was always you, I never felt something as strong or even close to what I felt when I first saw you…..actually I feel butterflies in my stomach every time I see you, talk to you, touch you, smell you or even think about you….it’s just…..” his voice become smaller.  “What is it, love, what’s the matter?” I asked worried because he seemed so insecure, and I have no idea why.  “It’s just……I-I don’t know why someone as perfect as you would want someone like…me.” Louis said, looking down.

  "Look at me, love," Harry said, lifting Louis' chin with his index finger, "I don't want you to ever think that you're not good enough for me. In fact, I should be the one wondering why on earth you would be with me. I mean you're perfect in every way, shape and form....you can get any guy easily, but you choose me.......and I feel so lucky to have you in my life. It's not you that doesn't deserve me....in actuality it's me that doesn't deserve you."

 Harry wiped a stray tear from Louis' blue eyes. "Now let's cuddle by the fire, yeah?" Harry said lighting the fire and lying with Louis by it. "I love you so much," Louis said, nuzzling into Harry. "I love you too....with all my heart."


	7. "Can I kiss you"?"

 

                    

 

       

 

 

 

Harry’s P.O.V.    

 

 

 

 

 

         "I……y-you really meant it?”Louis asked looking into my eyes. ”Of course I meant it, I’m in love with you Louis. I love everything about you,” I say kissing all over his muzzle, his fluffy ears, which by the way look like kitten ears, making him squeal and hide his face into my neck, "Your're my everything boo and will never let you go."

 

 

 

 

       #  5 minutes later  #

 

 

 

 

     Now me and my Louis are cuddled up into some blankets,  close to the fireplace .I’m in only a pair of boxers that I found in my old room, and well Louis is still in his wolf form, but now he’s dry and warm. "Lou, not that I don’t like your wolf form, 'cause I love it, but why didn't you change back?” I asked petting him and tracing my fingers through his white fur.

 

 

   "Ummm…..actually I…..kind of tried, but I don’t know why I can’t…….” He said. It’s a little hard to understand between his purrs. Wait, purr? Since when do wolfs purr? "Louis are you purring?” He then looked down and tried to hide into the blanket.

 

 

 

 "I….I have t-to tell you something…..But please, please don’t be mad at m-me…” he said. His sounded so afraid.

 

 

 

 

   "Of course I wouldn't be mad at you love, never. You can tell me anything. Actually after this, I have to tell you something too,” I said lifting the blanket that covered his head, and began to pet him again, this time playing more with his ears and making him purr again.

 

 

 

 

"Well it all started when my dad was 17 years old, he was the future leader of wolf pack. Well one of the wolf packs from the south came into contact with him. He was an Alpha and......my grandfather. He'd noticed that their soon to be leader was very young and irresponsible. He thought the best way to fix that problem was to put him in charge of something that he was responsible for. H-He gave him a……cat hybrid. And well he had to feed her, make her feel safe, protect her, but h-he fell in love with her. One day when she went into heat. My dad couldn't control his feelings any longer so they….mated and my mom got pregnant with me. They remained together even though my grandfather wasn't really pleased with it, and they kept me….but I don’t think that my dad wanted me….he would yell at me and call me mean names, beat me even, but this all got worst when I turned 14 and found out that I was an Omega. He began to hurt me...bad, till one day I decided to leave. They didn't even try to search me. They were probably happy that I left. Please don’t leave me Harry ,please…”he said hiding his head into my neck, sobbing.   

 

 

  "Oh, Lou, I’m so sorry love, I didn't know." I can't believe all of this has happened to my poor LouLou. "Of course I wouldn't leave you, never. I promise you’re safe as long as you have me. I won’t let anybody hurt you,” I said hugging him tight and kissing his head.  

 

 

 "P-Promise?” He asks as he lifts his head from my neck, looking at me with sad teary eyes.  

 

 

 

  "I swear, love,” I said and he gave my right cheek a kiss, well link but still a kiss. He’s so sweet, my sweet kitten-wolfy-fluffy Omega. Now I know why he looked like a kitten, because he is part kitten.    "Harry? W-what did you want t-to tell me?” He asked me with a small smile on his face.

 

 

 

"Well, my love, there is so much to say. I don’t even know where to start from." I thought for a bit. "Let’s start from what you saw early….with Niall. Do you know what I am?” I said looking down at the wolf that I love.

 

 

”I thought that you were an Alpha because you smell so like one….so strong, so safe…but I saw you …w-when you tried t-to bite Niall and you have vampire speed….y-you’re a-a vampire right?” He asked me unsure and a little afraid, I can tell.   

 

 

 

 "Umm, I am but….it’s kind of hard to explain. Let me show you,” I say as I lifted him a little so I could move from under him and we would be face to face, "I will show you my fangs now, but please don’t be afraid…” I say as I got my sharp fangs out, my eyes changed to red and my skin became pale.  "Y-You….really a-are a vampire….H-Harry?” he said looking at me in awe.  

 

 

 

"Yes love?”   "Y-you’re so beautiful…I never thought I wouldl consider a vampire beautiful, but you’re just gorgeous, I…..-I w-was always afraid of vampires .Would you let me touch your fangs? I mean when I would be able to change back, ” He confessed blushing under his fur.    

 

 

 

"You wanna change back now?” I asked him.  

 

 

 

  "Yes….but I don’t know why I can’t…” he said.   "I can help you with that, if you want me to…?” 

 

 "You can?” he asked.  

 

 

"Yes love, of course I can,” I said as I used my powers to change him back.  And here he is now, right in front of me in just his birthday suit, all tan and beautiful. I stared in awe at his perfectly sculpted body. He blushed and immediately covered himself with one of the blankets. 

 

 "Thank you.…ummm d-do you have any spare clothes?”He asked a little uncomfortable. 

 

 

 

 "You can wear my shirt love.” I run out of the room in vampire speed and get the shirt. 

 

 

  "Let me help you baby…”I say helping him get the shirt on, since his hands were busy with holding the blanket.

 

 

 

After I managed to get the shirt on him without too much effort or too much peeking, I sat there enjoying the view. He looks so perfect like this, in my shirt, which is huge for him; he looks like he can swim inside it. It covers his bum (which is quite large) and a big part of his tan thigh. He was so gorgeous, even more naked, all soft, hairless and tan, and God he has a tummy, which is sooo adorable and Oh God. He has kitten ears and a fluffy tail (which is actually really long and fluffy).How come I never saw it before? How could I not notice his perfect white kitten ears?

 

 

 

"Harry? May I touch your fangs? Please?” He said, interrupting my thoughts.

 

 

 

   "You can do anything you want love. I’m all yours. But I still don’t get how I never saw your tail or ears? Can I touch them?”I asked.  

 

 

 

 

 "I usually hide them so nobody sees them…and yes, you can touch them, I-I’m yours too.” He lifts his hand to touch my face. He traced his finger under my eye, over my left cheek, my dimple and then he finally reached my lips and fangs as I touched his ears and tail making him purr loudly.  

 

 

 

 "Wow Hazza, your face is so soft and your fangs are so sharp and big. I've never seen such large fangs, ever!” He said as he stared in awe at my face. 

 

 

 

 

 "Hazza?”I smirked at him. 

 

 

 

 

 "Oh….sorry, it's just ….your nick name I guess? If you don’t mind….” He blushed. 

 

 

 

 

 "I don’t mind kitten. I love you soooo much. Can I kiss you?”  

 

 

 

"Y-You can, b-but….I don’t ….I've n-never kissed someone.…I don’t know what to do….” He says. 

 

 

"Well, I would hope you didn't let anybody kiss you because your mine, love. Only mine. Forever,” I said lifting my hands to caress his cheeks and then moved slowly close and connected our lips in the best kiss I ever had. Nothing even stands close to how good I feel as he started to move his lips too. I brought my hand up to the back of his neck pulling him closer as he cupped my cheek.

 

 

I feel like something inside me exploded, it’s just "Wooowwwwwww.”

 

 

 

 

  

 

 


	8. "Two Harrys?"

 

  

     

 

 

 

  
Louis’ P.O.V.

 

 

 

 

 

When I woke up the next morning I was met by a delicious smell of pancakes. I didn't want to get up just yet so I sat turned around and buried my head into the fury pillow that I didn't know I had. It was so warm, so furry and it smelt so good… God, I couldn't help but snuggle into it more and begin to purr.

 

 

 

 

  
I decided that it would be fine if I slept some more but then suddenly I felt the pillow moved up and down as if it was breathing? I opened my eyes scared because I didn't know what I was snuggled into and I was met by dark brown almost black curly fur, .

 

 

 

  
I moved my hand that was holding the‚ 'beast/animal/creature/thing?’ and traced my finger through it’s fur. It was so soft and curly, really curly. I lifted my head from it’s fur and I gasped.

 

 

 

IT WAS A WOLF AND IT WAS HUGE.

 

 

 

Literary huge. I never saw a wolf –well werewolf- that huge.The wolf didn't move and I tried to leave without the wolf knowing, but I couldn't because it’s paw was around my waist, holding me.

 

 

  
When I tried to move it’s paw a little so I could slip from under it, the wolf let out a growl and opened his eyes. I was met with the same forest green eyes that I've fallen in love with.

 

 

  
Harry’s.

 

 

  
I sighed with relief, well I was still confused but knowing the huge creature that I was afraid of was indeed my Hazza calmed my nerves a bit.

 

 

  
I let my body fall onto the fury wolf and hugged him as tight as I could like a koala would. I buried my head into Harry’s neck, purring as my tail swung happily.

 

 

  
“Morning beautiful” I heard a deep voice inside my head. God his morning voice is so sexy. I couldn't help but blush and hide my face deeper into his soft curly fur.

 

 

  
“Morning Hazzy…” I mumbled from his fur while still purring.

 

 

“You're enjoying yourself quite a bit, aren't you? Such a good kitten, purring and waging your tail hmmm?” He asked, chuckling at my cattish behavior.

 

 

“Ohh….s-sorry….I didn't mean to….but I can’t really help it….” I said, my ears hiding themselves in my hair as I stopped myself from purring and held my tail with my hand so it won’t be able to wag .

 

 

  
“No love, I didn't say I don’t like it baby. I actually love it. Love seeing you purring and your lovely fluffy tail wagging.” He said, petting my tail and playing with it, making me purr.

 

 

I lifted my head from his neck and looked into his wonderful eyes “You really meant it?”I asked.

 

 

  
“Of course I meant it, you’re my baby kitten.” He says, and starts licking my face, making me let out a loud shriek which actually sounded more like a squeal.

 

“Did you just… squeal?” He looked and stopped licking my face and looked into my eyes with his now lustful eyes.

 

 

 

“I….I guess I did…” I say, blushing for the tenth time in just a few minutes.

 

 

 

“God, that was so fucking hot! Ummm… we should probably go eat breakfast.” He said looking a little embarrassed. He got out of the bed and waited for me to do the same. I shook my head, pouting and made grabby hands at Harry, wanting to be carried.

 

 

He didn't complain and came close to the bed, then leaned down so he was laying on the floor next to the bed. I climbed on his back, holding onto his fur as he got up and made his (our) way to the kitchen.

 

 

 

When we entered the kitchen, we were met by a wonderful smell of different types of breakfast. My mouth was salivating.

 

 

Harry layed down so I could get up from his back. As I got up I was met with an almost naked Harry (he had just his boxers and an apron on).

 

 

I looked at him then back at ‘the wolf’-Harry? – then I rubbed my eyes and looked again just to be met by the same two Harrys now looking both at me.

 

 

 

“Harry?” I asked looking between them. What's going on?

 

 

    

 


	9. "My gorgeous baby kitten"

 

 

 

                                  

 

 

     

 

 

 

 

Louis' P.O.V.

 

 

 

 

I'm so confused now...There are two Harrys? How can there be two Harrys? Maybe....Maybe I'm crazy or something....Or maybe I imagined it all. Oh God that is! I knew it was all too perfect to be truth. I start to panic, thinking that all of this was just a dream. I began to cry louder. Suddenly I felt dizzy and my legs gave up.

 

 

  
"Louis!" Harry -one of the Harrys- says catching me before I hit the floor. He lifted me up and carried me bridal style to the sofa.

 

 

  
"Baby, are you okay? Want me to get you water or some food? Does something hurt?" He asked worried, holding me tight against his shirtless chest.

 

 

  
"No...I mean yes...I'm okay and I don't need anything just...I-I think I'm crazy...or something...God...y-you aren't even here are you? It's just a-a dream right?" I say between sobs, holding onto him, afraid that he will disappear.

 

 

 

  
"What? Of course I'm here, love. It isn't a dream, kitten, it is the most real thing I ever had. Lou, I'm really here and I love you, baby," Harry told me, rubbing behind my kitten ears making me purr.

 

 

 

  
"T-then I'm crazy...because there were two of you. How can there be two Harrys?" I didn't even know if I was asking Harry or myself.

 

 

 

  
"Ohhhh...fuckin- I forgot about it...God Lou I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you ... Fuck...I should have told you about this early, but ...I kind of got distracted...I'm sooo sorry baby kitten, but I promise it's nothing bad, don't worry. Come on let's get you something to eat and after I will tell you everything, I promise." Harry said, kissing my forehead and carrying me to the kitchen. That's when I realized there was also Wolf Harry there.

 

 

 

 

  
## 25 minutes after ##

 

 

 

 

After the most amazing breakfast I ever had in my life (not just because I got to stay in Harry's lap as he fed me and I even fed Wolf Hazza, but the food was amazingggg). We decided to have a walk into the forest.

 

 

 

So here we are, hand in hand walking ,admiring the beautiful forest. It really looks magical, so perfect.

 

 

 

  
"You know... this forest was always my favorite place ...Here I changed in my wolf form for the first time. I used to come here whenever I had a little time. When I was sad or scared I'd always run inside the forest to the lake. It was always my safe place. Here is where the most important thing in my life happened.....when I found you," he chuckled, "I guess the forest is our place now since it gave me you," he says, stopping and turning to face me, bringing our hands up above and looking into my eyes with his forest green eyes .

   


 

 

  
"What do you mean it gave you me?" I asked confused.

 

 

 

"Here's where I first saw you...actually I smelt you since I got in the city, and well I kind of...just decided to go and see the forest since I missed it. Well I was running to the lake following your scent and that's when I saw you. God, you were so gorgeous ... Here let me show you....just close your eyes, love," he said as he connected our lips. Then I saw it.

 

 

 

  
****Since I got there, I couldn't get my eyes off the wolf. I watched as the gorgeous wolf moved and changed into the most beautiful boy I've ever seen, a slim, tan and short boy. I guess he was around 14-16 years old. The perfect boy shyly got in the water and swam around. I felt something strong beating inside my chest and something like a rush of wind passed though me and a voice inside my head said "MINE". ****

 

  
I heard Harry's voice. I guess those were actually his thoughts.

 

 

 

 

  
"Wow...how did you do that?" I asked after he disconnected our lips. But before he could respond I stopped him. "Also care to explain why were you watching me swimming naked, you pervert!!!" I asked embarrassed because he saw me naked when I didn't even know there was someone watching me.

 

 

 

"Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to umm, like, stalk you, babe, but also you can't blame me. You are the most beautiful creature I've even seen, and well you WERE and ARE MINE," he said, picking me up and kissing me. God I love how possessive he is. I wrapped my legs around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder, sighing in content.

 

 

 

A few moments after, I decided to speak. "Ummm Harry, I don't want to sound pushy but weren't you going to tell me about ...you know..."

 

 

 

"Oh...yeah I suppose I should ...but I don't know how to begin...." he says.

 

 

 

"Maybe from the start?" I said slowly.

 

 

 

"Okay love, soooo...well a long time ago when my dad, who was a vampire....actually he was the King of the vampires, met my mom, who was a werewolf, the future Queen, my dad saved her from getting raped, and they started to talk and date. After a while the decided to mate.....so they did, but my grandfather wasn't really keen on vampires and after finding out that they mated he didn't let her see him again, He put her into some kind of high school, but for werewolves and they -mom and dad - hadn't seen each other for a few months, so dad didn't know that mom was pregnant till mom gave birth to us -me and my brothers- that's when he found us and he kind of stole us? And from then, they have been together. My mom became the Queen of Vampires even though she wasn't a vampire and me and my brothers grew up in the castle...we were kind of home schooled but I was also prepared to become the future king since I was the oldest from the triplets. They trained us and taught as how to use our powers. All those began when we were 6. They ran some tests to see what we were -werewolf, vampire, or hybrid- and well Edward was an 100% Vampire, Marcel was a hybrid but they didn't expect what I was -an 100% Vampire but in the same time 100% Werewolf. And at the edge of 16, after dad died, I became the King....well skipping some years : after thousands of wars that I won, even without an army, I became the King of werewolves too, and well King of all the creatures of the world, even humans, but they don't know...and well I'm the most powerful and dangerous creature in this world ...and well then I met you and you became my everything. You're my mate," he said and I couldn't believe it. That's why his name sounded so familiar....he's the King, my King. Oh God my mate is the King...how could that happen? It seems like yesterday I was just an unknown nerdy boy and now this ....I can't believe this is happening.

 

 

 

 

"Y-you are the King...oh God, t-that's unexpected...oh God what should I do....I forgot how I should treat the King...oh fuck I shouldn't have looked into your eyes right. That's the first rule isn't it? Or touch you?" I asked as I got up and knelt down in front of him, looking down scared "I'm so sorry, my King."

 

 

 

 

"What? Love, don't you ever do that! You won't kneel in front of me or anyone else for the matter. If so, I should kneel in front of you," he said, lifting me up and kneeling in front of me. "Lou, I know that it's soon and stuff but I want you to move in with me.....I can't live without you, now that I now that you exist, and I don't want you to be away from me anymore. God I want to keep you in my arms forever, to make you happy, to mate you and get you pregnant with my puppies. I will make you soooo happy, my love, but we will wait, we will wait till you're ready, my baby kitten, 'cause you're sooo little, my little bebeeee," he said, tickling my tummy and kissing it, making me giggle.

 

 

 

"Hazzy s-stop!!!" I said as I giggled.

 

 

 

"But why? Don't you want it too, love ? To carry my puppies-OUR puppies, I bet they would be perfect, all beautiful and sweet like you, baby. Can't wait till I mate you and get you full of my pups," he says, kissing all over my tummy.

 

 

 

 

"I want it too, Hazza, I've always wanted pups...but I'm still a little confused. How were there two of you?" I asked, staring down into his green eyes, caressing his dark and long curls.

 

 

 

"Well kitty, as I told you I'm a Vampire, and vampires have powers...and I know it's strange, but one of my powers is having all the powers I want. Sometimes I dream it and when I wake up I have it...it's kind of funny. And as for the two of me, it's one of them: I can multiply myself look," Harry said.

 

 

 

Before I could ask something, there suddenly appeared another Harry, then another one and so on till there was a crowd of Harrys all around me .

 

 

 

"Oh my God..."

 

 

 

                   

 

   

 

 

 

    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. "I usually prefer to sleep in my coffin"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   Harry's P.O.V. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After our long walk we decided that it would be best if we go back since he didn't tell his friends that he will spend the night out. Well we didn't actually know but still.

 

 

 

  
I couldn't help but feel sad because I will miss him, even though we haven't known each other for a long time, he's my mate, my other half, my everything and I want to spend each and every moment of my eternity with him.

 

 

 

 

  
  
"C'mon Lou, let's go to the car."

 

 

 

"Car? What car?" he asked looking around, unsure.

 

 

 

 

"That one." I pointed to the black Range Rover that was parked on the left side of the road.

 

 

 

 

"Okay, I'm 100% sure that it wasn't there before. How the heck did it get there," he said, looking at the car.

 

 

 

 

"Mmmmm maybe it wasn't ....anyways let's go," I say grabbing his hand and pulling him to the car, opening the passenger door and helping him get in the car since he was so small and he was practically climbing into the car (I also got a great view of his gorgeous huge ass)

 

 

 

I got in the car and drove to his home-no Zayn's house- because his home is the Castle, or the rest of the houses I own. Anyways, when we got there, I pulled into the parking lot.

 

 

 

I opened the door for him, then I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into my arms, hugging him tight and kissing his kitten ears.

 

 

 

"Harry, I should go..." he said tired.

 

 

 

"Well let me think if I should let you go....hmmmmm" I teased him. "Harry!!!" he pinched me.

 

 

 

"What? It's hard to let you go and owww, that hurt!" I said rubbing where he pinched me.

 

 

 

"Oh c'mon we both know that it didn't hurt because HELLO, YOU'RE THE FUCKING KING OF VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES, AND YOU'RE PRACTICALLY INVINCIBLE!!!!" He said, making a girly voice, like he was fangirling me. He even flipped his hair like a girl would.

 

 

 

"Heiii!!!! Now I'm hurt!!" I sighed dramatically putting a hand over my heart.

 

 

 

He then leaned up, standing on his tiptoes to kiss me. I put my arms around his waist and kissed him with more force. "Go now, before I change my mind," I said kissing him one last time, then slapping his bum. "Good night, Hazzy!" he said making his way to the front door. He was about to open the door when I got there, using my vampire speed, and kissed him hungrily one more time, lifting him up. He responded immediately, moaning and kissing me back. After 5 minutes we broke our 'little kissing moment'. He then got into the house as I went to my castle.

 

 

 

  
## 5 minutes after ##

 

 

 

 

When I got there, I checked and done all the things I have to do and the ones that I should have done yesterday. Then I went upstairs, in the process finding my brothers in one of the many rooms of my huge castle, having a pillow fight. Usually I would yell at them, but now I was too happy for that so I let it go and ran into my room, closing the door and falling onto the bed (it's unusual for me because I usually prefer to sleep/rest in my coffin **** or, well, in one of my coffins since I kind of have a coffin collection**** which are in the basement, under the castle and in the attic. Or maybe in my favorite one, which is made of gold and really comfy...Hmmm I should probably get more double coffins for me and Louis *insert wink* maybe we can do 'it'...we would surely have fun, if he wants of course)

 

 

 

~~anyways~~~

 

 

 

I have fallen asleep thinking about a certain blue eyed boy that turned my World upside down.

 

 

 

 

    

                    

 

    

 

   

 

 

 

 


	11. "I wish Hazza would be here"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Louis’  P.O.V.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

     When I got inside I was attacked in a bear-like hug by none other than Zayn .

 

 

 

       „Louis‼‼ Thanks God you’re here! I was so scared babe, don’t you ever do that‼‼” he kisses all over my face. It’s not that I don’t love Zayn, because I do, but like a friend, a brother and I’m very sure friends aren’t that touchy with each other, but I guess he was just worried about me since well…I kind of disappeared for 2 days and I know how protective he is over me, I always saw him like a big brother because he always protects me, takes care of me, sometimes he can exaggerate but it’s ok because I know that he does it out of love.

 

 

 

      „ummm…Hi, Zayn,…how are you?”

 

 

 

       „Are you really asking me this? God how could I be? I was so scared, I’ve been searching you all the night, even called the police but they said I have to wait 48 hours and if you don’t come back they will start the search. I thought you got kidnapped‼‼ Where have you been? You were kidnapped, weren’t you? My God are you Ok? Who took you?….” he asked desperate cheeking for any bruises.

 

 

 

 

   „I’m fine, don’t worry, and no I didn’t get kidnapped.” I said pushing his hands off of me.

 

 

 

 

     „You’re fine? Then why didn’t you even call? Do you know how desperate I was, how----Wait since when do you have those clothes? I never saw you with them? And why are they so big? LOUIS.WHOSE.CLOTHES.ARE.THOSE?  EXPLAIN‼ ” he asked using a not very happy tone.

 

 

 

    „Ummm….well you see I kind of….no, well sort of…” I couldn’t find my words, because really, how Goodness could I tell him that I found my mate- he don’t even know what a mate mean since he is a human-  and I’m sure as hell he won’t like the fact that I was dating Harry Styles, no one bit. I wonder why doesn’t he like Harry? How could someone not like him? The boy is practically a God!

 

 

 

 

    „---Louis!?!?! What’s up with you? You act strange? C’mon we’re best friends, don’t you trust me? ” he asked, hurt because‚ I don’t trust him’, but that’s not true, I trust him…it’s just that I don’t know how to tell him this.

 

 

 

       „Of course I trust you, Zayn, you’re like my brother and I love you.” I said giving him a hug, because I really meant it, he’s the one who was there for me when nobody else was, he’s the one who took me into his house and love me unconditionally.

 

 

 

 

      „I love you too, Louis, you have no idea how much you mean to me…now c’mon you lazy bum, explain!” he playfully slapped my bum.

 

 

 

     „Heiiii‼‼‼ I’m not a lazy bum! Anyway about yesterday…you are aware that there was a huge storm right? ” I ask.

 

 

 

     „No shit, Louis, how the fuck would I not see it ?!?!” he said.

 

 

 

      „OK, no need to be sassy! ANYWAY, I had do to a project for English, the teacher paired us and well we had to do it for Monday so we decided to start working on the project after school, and that’s basically how this all happened, we decided to go at his house, but then I couldn’t come back home because of the storm, so I slept there and he gave me some clothes after I took a shower. Also I couldn’t call because there wasn’t any signal.” I lied, trying to avoid mentioning his name.

 

 

 

      „Ok, it seems pretty credible, but what do you mean by ‚HE’ ?” he asked.

 

 

 

    „well ….umm…just a boy from school…” I say quite unsure.

 

 

 

   „What’s his name?” he asked looking at me like he already knows the answer.

 

 

 

     „Ummm…his name is Harry….Harry Styles.” I answered.

 

 

 

      „HARRY STYLES?!?!?!?!?!?! HARRY FUCKING STYLES ?!?!?! Of all the people in the school you got paired with him!” he yelled. It’s the first time when Zayn yells at me. I whimpered in fear because I really don’t like it when someone yell, it makes me remember him, my father.

 

 

 

      „I….w-what’s your problem with him? Harry is literary the nicest guy I ever meet! I don’t get you, how can you judge him when you didn’t even talked to him! ” I said angry because Harry really is just so wonderful, why can’t Zayn see it?

 

 

 

       „Nice my ass, since when it’s ‚nice’ to beat the shit out of someone huh? I bet Josh thought the same as you when ‚sweet little Harry’ broke every bone of his body, maybe Kevin, Nick, Wayne, Zack, Matthew and lots of others think the same as you. ” he said. When I was about to say something but  thanks God his phone rang, so I could run upstairs in my room, locking the door so he won’t be able to get in. I sat there, in the corner of the room and cry. I don’t even know why exactly but I guess it’s because I remembered him, the man that should have been my ideal, yet he’s anything but it, my father. I never thought that Zayn would yell at me, since he knows about my fears and about Harry….I don’t know what to say or think because yes, he may be a little tough, OK A LOT, but with me he was just ….sweet, caring, soft….he showed me, in one day,  more love that I had in my entire life. And in sort of strange way I get him, because it’s not easy to act all normal when you are far from it, and that’s my case too, I’m a werewolf yet I look and act like a human, sometimes I just want to run, run away from all of this- well not all- maybe just run awai with Harry.... Soon enough I fell asleep, tears streaming down my cheeks.

 

 

     When I woke up it was already dark outside. I stood up and rubbed my eyes, I don’t remember getting in the bed…how did I get there? I checked the door and it was still locked, am I mental or something? Suddenly I heard a loud thunder, I let out a whimper, I really don’t like storms…I wish Hazza would be here. I want to be in his arms, it makes me feel safe being with him----my thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. I look at the screen and see it’s Harry! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. "DARK FOREST Legend~~The forest of the demon~~~"

 

 

 

 

 

 

LOUIS’ P.O.V.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hazzy‼‼‼” I answered the phone.

 

 

 

"Hi, baby, how are you?”

 

 

 

"I…I’m good now, but I miss you already. Where are you?” I asked.

 

 

 

"Aww Lou, I miss you too and I’m at the Castle,” he answered my question. Hmm I wonder where the Castle? He said he moved here, so that means that the Castle is here, but where? I've never seen one here…

 

 

 

"Harry, where exactly is the Castle? I didn't see one here…”

 

 

 

"It’s in the other side of the town, in the back of the forest where I first saw you, but no-one can see it without my allowance.”

 

 

 

"Oh…that makes sense, I guess, but you said 'in the back of the forest’ isn't that where the dark forest begins? The scary one, with the legend?” I asked shivering at the thought of the dark forest. That forest is the scariest place ever! It’s all dark and cold even in the summer and nobody who enters in there ever returns, but there is a legend about the *demon* living there. How he looks like *he has big black-reddish eves, and huge fangs and huge black wings*, how he can turn into a huge beast *it looks like a wolf but a lot more bigger, with dark brown fur*, how he eats human flesh and drinks their blood, and so on……………My thoughts were interrupted by Harry’s voice.

 

 

 

 

 "Yes love, the Castle is in the middle of what you call "DARK FOREST” He chuckled.

 

 

 

"But isn't that the forest of the…o-of the….”

 

 

"The forest of the demon? Yes that very one. But it isn't that scary, really. I like it. I will show it to you Monday, after school.”

 

 

 

"What?!?!?! No way Harry! I’m not getting in there‼ What if it show up and kills us?!?!?! No.No.No. Wait…how did you get there?”

 

 

"Oh love…you do realize who is 'THE DEMON'?"

 

 

 

"I….what? Now I’m so confused…”  I was so confused now, I mean how come he’s not afraid? I mean c’mon ’the demon’ has huge fangs, red eyes, pale skin, black wings, he can turn into a huge wolf, he’s like a vampire-werewolf -------Wait a Vampire-Werewolf. OH.MY.GOD. How can I be so stupid? The demon is...it’s….he’s…

 

 

 

 

"It’s you!” I said out aloud.

 

 

"That’s right, baby,” Harry nodded.

 

 

 

"But you’re…but he’s…” My rambling was rudely interrupted by Harry.

 

 

"I know it’s a little bit strange, even scary but I need you to know you’re safe with me, I’ll never hurt you, Louis, do you understand?” he asked me.

 

 

 

"Yeah I…I understand …but I don’t understand how can you be it-or him? You don’t look like a demon…” I was interrupted by a loud thunder and I couldn't help but let out a squeal.

 

 

"Oh love, are you scared of the storm?” I couldn't respond, I just whined sadly at him, hoping that he’ll get the message and come here.

 

 

 "Aww baby! I swear you’re the cutest thing ever!” he said making me blush.

 

 

 

"Awww look at you, my love, you’re even cuter when you blush!” He cooed. I wonder how does he know that?

 

 

 

"How do you know?” I wondered.

 

 

 

"Look at your right, baby,” He says.

 

 

 

"What do you mean----Oh” I looked at the balcony glass door and saw a pair of bright green eyes! 

 

 

 

"Hazzy‼‼‼” I squealed excited, dropping the phone in the process, but it doesn't matter because he was here!

 

 

 

 

I quickly run at the door and open it, revealing a soaking wet Harry. "Oh my God Harry, come in before you catch a cold!” I said dragging, or trying to drag him inside but it was difficult 1.because of the rain, 2.because of the wind, 3.because it’s hard to move someone who probably weighs more than a ton.

 

 

 

"Well hello to you too, love.” He chuckled after he closed the door behind us and turned to face me, kissing my lips and hugging me.

 

 

 

 

"Hazza‼ Stop it! You'll get me wet! C’mon strip down and I’ll find something big enough for you to wear,” I said trying to get out of his strong and muscular arms.

 

 

 

 

"Mmmm maybe I want you to get wet for me…” he whispered seductively into my kitten ear making me purr and blush.

 

 

 

 

"Harold!” I slap his chest lightly, and then hid my face into his neck. "But really, you have to change and now Thanks to you, I have to change too!” I giggled making my way to the closet.

 

 

 

"Okay, okay I’ll change for you, if that’s what you want…” he said seductively, then winking at me when he begins to strip down.

 

 

 

 

I let out a muffled purr as I see his toned body in just boxers. He begins to remove them and I take that as my cue to turn away quickly. Harry lets out a chuckle. I feel a rush of wind behind me and feel someone against my back. I turn my head a bit and was met with emerald, lust-filled eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                

           

 

      

 


	13. First time

THE NEW COVER: 

                                                

 

 

Louis felt weird, like a tingling sensation that kept growing yet it was so amazing the way Harry was looking at him right then. He had never felt this way before and it was exciting. Something wet began to dampen his trousers.

_ Was this normal _ , he thought.

Louis was thinking that he just peed himself or something so he rushed to the bathroom quickly, shutting the door behind him. He was so embarrassed. What if Harry saw Louis wet himself? _Harry would probably think I was disgusting_ , Louis thought with a sigh.

Harry was more than a little confused when Louis rushed to the rest room. He instantly thought it was his fault, something he'd done must have frightened his boy. The thought angered him almost as much as it frightened him. He went to knock on the door. "LouLou, 'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

Harry was stopped by an amazing scent that filled the air; it was the smell of his special boy going into heat.

"Louis?" Harry called out urgently.

Meanwhile, Louis couldn't shake this weird feeling. Louis feels so hot, as if his body’s on fire, he can’t stop thinking about Harry’s body. His very muscular-sexy-perfect-gorgeous-flawless- body, he feels something slick running out of his hole soaking his underwear and humiliating him.

Harry turned the door knob, finding it unlocked and the amazing aroma got stronger as he saw his Omega all hot and wet. “

Harry.... W-What’s happening to me? Why ‘m I-I leaking?” Louis asked, the look in his eye of pure terror.

“You’re in heat, my love, and you’re producing sleek. Baby, you’re self-lubricating. Your body is practically getting ready for my knot, for us to become one, but we don’t have to do it now kitty, if-if you’re not ready we can wait, I could still help you with your heat without knotting you...” Harry’s rambling was interrupted by Louis, who connected their lips in a hungry kiss.

“I’m ready, my Alpha. Take me! Please....I need you, want you....” He said so frantically that the words were Harry's drugs.

“A-are you sure love, because it's a big step."

“Yes, I’m sure! Just please take me, make me yours, make love to me..." Louis whimpered because it began to feel uncomfortable.

“Fuck, Lou. Smell so good baby....Mmmmm” Harry says in a very low and deep voice into Louis’ kitten ear making him let out moan.

“Louis,” Harry says, voice practically a growl, nostrils flaring at the unique scent of his soul-mate “God, you have no idea what you do to me.” He starts kissing Louis’ neck, tracing his hands all over Louis’ delicious body “You’re so beautiful, I love your soft tummy, your curves, your sensitive perky nipples, so hard for me huh? I can’t wait to see them when you’ll be pregnant with our babies, I bet they’ll be even more sensitive.

I can’t wait to see your little boy tities full of milk, my goodness, I’ll suck on them all day long. I’ll be the first who gets to taste that sweet milk of yours.” Harry seductively whispered into Louis ears, while playing with Louis sensitive nipples, which made Louis moan even louder.

He was so desperate; his hole was leaking furiously, his underwear and trousers were already soaked. He could feel something hard pocking him from behind, rubbing against his bum, close to his tight and virgin hole. He felt the need - desperate want - to be filled.

He wanted his Alpha to help him, to touch him, to take him in every way possible. He just needs his clothes off, the fabric rough against his too sensitive skin and he needs his Alpha to take care of him.

Louis feels a hand cupping his bum through his trousers, then a hand in the front of his trousers, right over his very much rock hard erection, undoing the top button them and tugging the fabric down. He felt frozen, paralyzed and unable to think anymore. He just wanted to get out of his clothes and for Harry to touch him, maybe to touch Harry too.

Soon enough Louis was left in only his boxers, face to face to his breathtaking Alpha who apparently was just as desperate as he was. Louis could feel his erection rubbing against his boxers, begging to be sprung free of its confinement. He can tell that his Alpha is huge down there too, like really really huge but he wouldn't dare to look at his Alpha privates without permission, even if he’s dying to see and touch it.

”Fuck Louis, I’m gonna knot you so good baby, I’m gonna make you so pregnant, so full of my babies and cock.” Harry said lifting Louis up, who wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist.

Harry stumbled over to the bed and threw Louis onto it, carefully of course without hurting him, and rushed in vampire speed to lock the door, then made his way on the bed, hovering over Louis, kissing all over his tanned body sweetly.

“Ok, love, lie down on your back. I promise I’ll take so good care of you...” Harry said starting to kiss his neck for the third time, sucking love bites into the tanned and perfect skin.

“I love you Harry...” Louis confessed.

“I love you too, my kitten, with all my heart. Now shush, let me please you.” Harry said, continuing to ravage Louis’ body.

He kissed every part of Louis’ neck, trailing lower to his chest and giving Louis’ nipples special attention, then his tummy before finally getting to Louis' hard-on. He kissed Louis’ cock through his boxers which made Louis gasp, “Oh God...”

Harry skilfully moved his hands under Louis, squeezing his bum and grinding them together for delicious friction. “Fuck baby, you’re so wet for me huh? All wet and eager for my knot, aren’t you? ”

He raised himself off of Louis' body to kiss Louis’ sweet lips that already looked swollen. “I’m going to take your boxers off, okay, love?”

He played with the elastic band of Louis’ boxers, making the smaller boy squirm and writhe in the desire to be filled. It wasn't his fault, the reason for his behaviour is a mystery but he couldn’t’t care right now. Every thought was HarryHarryHarry.

Louis nods cautiously before grabbing a pillow to hide his face. He was so ashamed to have a body like his own; it was so petite and defenceless against anything stronger than him. He was continuously insecure but the overwhelming desire to have his Alpha knot him has taken over that insecurity. He loved Harry, his flawless and gentle Alpha, because Harry made him feel special and alive. He liked feeling special, Harry is the most important thing in his life.

He didn’t even know how he looks down there, or how he should look. What if he's inadequate? Or just not good enough?

_ Oh God. What if Harry doesn't like how I look there? Is he going to dump me? No nooo he can’t, I need him... _ __ Louis panicked while Harry lowered himself to admire his mate’s pink and virgin hole. It was a fascination to him, every aspect of his Louis was perfect.

Harry closes his eyes, trying not to look too eager to wreck his mate, and nuzzled his nose against his mate balls and hole, breathing in the addictive scent that was his forever. He hungrily licked the slick off Louis' reddening soft skin when suddenly there wasn’t soft skin he licked, instead was soft fur?

“Louis?” he looked up, his eyes being immediately met by a very white wolf with blue eyes.

 “Louis, love what happened? Did you change your mind? If so, it’s okay we don’t have do it now- Lou are you crying? God baby just say something!” Harry pleaded with his Omega.

It was all so new to him, all this- being so gentle, the feel of love, even feeling was new to him and he was 100% sure he never felt guilty in his entire life but now he feels so many emotions: love, happiness, fear because he doesn’t want to hurt Louis. Harry felt guilty, very guilty because he’s just made his little baby afraid.

He immediately got up and hugged Louis to his chest, rubbing his sides and back “Oh my- please tell me what’s wrong, did I hurt you? Was it not what you want? Do- do you want me to-to l-leave?”

And fuck it would be the hardest thing to do - leaving the love of his life alone with all of this - but he’ll do it if that’s what Louis wants.

“No! N-no, please Hazzy don’t leave me! I-it’s just t-that I-I’m afraid you won’t like me d-down there a-and I p-panicked a-and I-I don’t k-know... I j-just couldn’t h-help it." He sobbed into Harry’s warm, firm chest.

“Oh baby you’re so perfect, everything about you is perfect. Please don’t ever think you’re not ’cause you are. You have no idea how gorgeous you are and fuck your hole is like heaven for me! All tight and pink and wet! You have no idea what it does to me - the very thought of you makes me feel like I’m on fire...I- fuck! Let me show you how much I like you, how much I love you and you little perfect body.” Harry said kissing away Louis’ tears and changing him back to his human form.

"Okay." Louis mumbled with a small smile.

Harry's actions were faster now but gentler and calmer. He didn't want to spook his Omega, the most precious thing in his existence. He shifted back down, glancing up at his Louis questioningly before receiving a nod.

He licks a long stripe across Louis' puckered hole.

 "God! You taste divine,” Harry moaned licking again and again at Louis’ hole.

He stopped to take the tip of Louis' hard-on into his mouth, licking the slit to tease his mate. Louis grabbed the sheets beside him in immense pleasure, it was so intense that it was driving him insane. He cried out and let his lip be bitten harshly, but every jolt of pain seemed to be directed to his groin.

Harry got lower slowly again, engulfing all of Louis' cock into the warmth of his mouth. He began to bob his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks and sucking as hard as he could to cause only pleasure for the whimpering boy.

“Oh holy- Harry! My-ahh!” Louis’ came inside Harry's mouth with only six movements.

Harry swallowed all of Louis' delicious come, licking away some that dribbled out from between his lips. He went back up to meet Louis lips with his own, kissing him hard as if to prove something. Louis could taste himself on Harry's lips and it made him blush.

Harry then went back down, inserting one finger into Louis' hole, causing Louis to moan and groan beneath him. Harry smiled up at the love of his forever, kissing his balls then inserting another finger. He scissored Louis open, stretching and curling his fingers whilst keeping his mouth latched onto the pink ring of muscle.

“Hazzy, please!” Louis gasped, feeling the need to have his mate inside of him. The discomfort was unbearable now.

Harry added another finger making Louis' back arch off the bed, his hips bucking up into Harry's fingers and craving his Alpha's touch.

“Harry.....k-knot me, A-alpha...” He whimpered, using his omega-mate call for his alpha-mate.

Harry's pupils were blown and vicious, that's how his omega made him feel. Thoughts of Louis ruined him and the image of his love lying under him, shifting and squirming against the mattress is enough to throw him overboard. When Louis' call reached his ears he growled, prepared to answer and take care of his beautiful Omega.

"I've got you." He kisses Louis' inner thighs, sucking love bites into the warm and pale flesh.

Harry got on his knees, kneeling tall over Louis with his hard cock in hand, preparing himself. He spat in his own hand and pumped his length, before teasing Louis’ hole with the head of his dick, moaning at the wetness. When he was about to insert it in, he stopped to look at Louis for approval, “Ready, my love?”

“I was ready since the moment I first saw you, my Hazza. Now do it!” He said, grabbing Harry’s neck to keep his lips on his own.

“Ah” Louis gasped when Harry inserted the head. Louis felt a shot of pain elevate through him just at Harry's size, so big, and HUGE. Tiny "Uh Uh Uh's fell from his slanted lips as Harry got deeper, slowly sliding into the tight heat of his Omega. Harry stopped so Louis could adjust to his size. I mean Harry is a lot past 10 inches so it wasn't exactly easy to take in all at once. Louis' nails dug into Harry's back, clinging to him desperately but the stretch burned like crazy.

Harry was patient but Louis' body wasn't. Pain turned to pleasure and Louis rutted his hips onto Harry's cock. "Move," Louis breathed out.

Harry withdrew himself until only the head was inside his Louis, then plunged back in aggressively. Louis' head rolled back and his eyes were screwed shut. He screamed, loud and desperate, as Harry repeated the process.

Harry moved in and out at a steady pace. “Fuck, so tight."

Louis dug his nails into Harry's back hard enough leaving scratch marks.

Louis let out a porn star moan as Harry hit his prostate, "HARRY!"

Harry lifted Louis' legs over his shoulders, holding Louis' leg with one hand and his hips with the other. He started thrusting deeper, aiming hitting the same spot and he succeeded repeatedly. Louis' toes curled at the amazing feeling and was becoming a moaning mess under Harry. A series of profanities and 'uhs' and 'ohs' escaped from Louis mouth.

"Fuck Lou, I’m so close! Gonna knot you so good! LOUIS!” Harry gasped feeling his knot expand inside his Omega. He kissed Louis’ neck right above the mating spot, and bites it.

“HARRY!” Louis yelled feeling his Alpha knot deep inside his hole which made him come hard on both their torsos.

Harry's knot began pumping the loads of semen he'd been harbouring into his Omega. They stayed like that for a bit enjoying the feeling, the bond, then Harry spoke. “I love you so much, my Omega baby. Thank you so much...I promise you I’ll make you so happy.”

“I’m already happy because I have you, I love you, my strong and possessive Alpha.” Louis giggled but flinched.

"What's wrong?" Harry kissed his temple.

"Um.....I'm a little sore."

Harry chuckled but felt dread fill him at the realisation. He didn't use any lubricant besides his own saliva, and his Omega must be in pain.

“Hazzy, how much does it take to go down?” Louis' voice disrupts his frantic self-hating thoughts.

Louis looked down at his own tummy that was filling with his Alpha's come, which was a lot. All things sexual made Louis blush and now was no different.

Harry flipped them both so he was under Louis because he didn’t want to hurt his Omega. He reached for his wet top and used it to clean them up, then he covered them both with a blanket.

 

 

 

“The first time usually ten or so hours, after, it depends...Let’s sleep now, my love, you’re tired and tomorrow we’ll have a very long day.” With that they kissed one goodnight kiss and fell asleep holding onto each other, Louis cuddled up to Harry’s chest like he was seeking warmth which he was.

 

 

 

 

 


	14. 'What the fuck just happened?'

 

  

 

  

The entire week that followed went by without any un-exciting occurances. 

Between their mating, the two young boys were brave enough to have sex in every room of the house, discover the splendor of kinky sex; not to forget, finding out about Harry’s kinks like how he loved having his unruly curls pulled on, and he finding out about Louis' compulsive obsession with collecting women underwear. He owned soft and little panties, exposing thongs and regular but flattering knickers. Oh, and bras too. He has an insanely huge amount of them in every colour and possible fabric choice - satin, silk, lace, cotton, sheer but none that are transparent.

Louis could count on his mate never being more turned on by women's underwear as he is now. Now he definitely could add this phenomena to his long list of kinks. He'd normally find this odd or even creepy but Louis looked utterly _devine_ in what we wore, pink and ruffled undergarments as well. Harry found himself at Louis' will whenever the smaller boy dressed up for him, he'd get on his knees and plead with Louis to be allowed to have his way with him if he had to. Luckily, it hadn't come to that yet.

 

Harry also discovered that Louis not only has sensitive nipples but a pair of feminine breasts had been hidden from him all this time. A very nice set of breasts, if he may say so himself. They were barely noticeable when he was naked but with clothing on, the curve would be there. _They also had milk in them._ That he found out about them two days after their first mating.

 

                             *~*~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*

 

Harry woke up on Tuesday morning feeling something wet on his chest. He rubbed his eyes with the balls of his palms, yawning loudly before he looking down at his mate with a fond smile on his face.

 

 _Such a perfect mate I have,_ he thought to himself. He brushes Louis' hair away from his eyes before kissing the kitten's temple.

 

Then he remembered the reason why he woke up in the first place. Carefully moving away Louis, who whined in protest and tried his hardest to cuddle closer to Harry's chest, he reluctantly got up so he could get something to clean them.

 

 _Maybe Louis had wet dream and cummed on my chest,_ he thought resolutely.

 

He got up from the bed and went to Louis' bathroom to grab a towel. After taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth, he found a towel and went back to the bed where Louis on the verge of humping his pillow moaning Harry’s name.

 

 _'God how can he be so sexy? Shouldn’t it be illegal?’_ Harry chuckled softly, discreetly rubbing his semi hard cock through his towel.

 

He moved Louis who protested, not wanting to let go of his pillow, onto his back and took the pillow from his weak grasp. He noticed that is was wet, very wet actually.

 

 _'It couldn’t be come could it? No, there is no way Louis would cum again so quickly and so much…and it couldn’t be his slick because there is no way in hell I couldn’t recognize that smell, but then what is it?’_ Harry thought, puzzled and a little worried.

 

He switched his gaze back to his mate, then he saw _it._ His answer.

 

There it was, his beautiful mate, awake with his eyes wide open while he was trying to hide his breasts with his small arms

 

"Louis?" Harry gave him a smile but questioning look.

 

"Umm.....I-I can explain, really. It isn’t what it looks like, I promise-” Louis was about to cry, eyes becoming red rimmed and glossy.

 

He struggled with the sheets but was interrupted by Harry whose hands were now above Louis’. He unfolded Louis own constricting hands and gasped at the sight before him.

 _They were actually big and his nipples were standing hard and proud, furiously leaking his sweetness._ Harry’s cock couldn’t be harder. Mates were made to accept each other, love and cherish every minute detail about their partner but _this._ This was fucking adorable and he couldn't stop staring.

 

Harry moved his hands so that he was cupping his mate’s chest and rubbed the over the sensitive pink nubs, making them leak more milk, coating his fingers.

Louis moaned when Harry took one of his fingers and held it to his lips, licking it slowly.

 

 _It's so damn sweet so tasty,_ Harry groaned, putting his finger in his mouth and sucking.

 

"You taste so fucking delicious, Lou!” He beamed and before Louis knew what was happening, let alone conjure up a response, Harry was licking his breasts like a gentle animal.

He took one nipple in his mouth, sucking at it roughly so as to cause pleasure for both of them. He sucked each one dry, until they returned to their deflated state. Harry was disappointed.

 

That morning was one of the best mornings of Louis' and Harry’s life. Well, along with the morning when Harry woke up with innocent Louis riding him while he eats the whip cream he put on Harry’s nipples - all four nipples.

 _Yes, that was definitely one of the best mornings also,_ Harry smugly thought. 

 

But really all the mornings they spent together were the best mornings of their life.

 

                     *~*~*~*~*~* END OF FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*

 

Harry found out about everything that very night after the amazing love making. Harry didn’t like to call it sex because with Louis it is never just sex, it’s always love. Love-making. Even though Louis says it’s strange to call kinky sex, kinky love making.

 

When they were still stuck together, united by Harry’s massive Alpha knot and their rabbiting hearts, Louis told Harry everything.

 

He told him how his parents treated him after the doctor told them. His parents didn’t know he was an omega back then, they found out when Louis was sent from the school nurse to the hospital after having some break down at the school because he couldn’t handle the pain. His chest had been hurting really bad for the entire week but his parents didn’t want to take him to the hospital, how he had to put a bandage over his chest to hide his breasts - tighten them so much that it was likened to a corset that created hairline fractures on his ribs - also how he had to pump them every morning and night with a breast pump so they won’t ache anymore. How insecure he felt about having breasts and was about to cry, eyes becoming red-rimmed.

 

But Harry shushed him then, kissing his tears away and promising him that he loves him no matter what, adding cheekily that he loves his milky tits too much and offered to suck the milk out of them every time Louis wants or needs him to.

 

So yeah, now Harry has a very much longer list of kinks.

_Louis really turned my world upside down,_ Harry thought.

 

But sometimes he wonders how could he live all those years without him.

 

                             ~~~~~~~~~~  A week later  ~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Louis woke up bright and early on Monday morning, he moved his hair out of his eyes and looked down at his Alpha. Harry's hair was tossled and had curls splayed all over his face; his dimples were on display with a gentle smile.

 

W _ait smile and dimples showing?_ Louis blushed.

 

"Morning love of my life.” A deep and raspy voice greeted, breaking Louis inner conversation. 

 

Before he could ever react, he was flipped on his back with his Alpha hovering over him, offering him a unique ' _Styles grin_ ’, dimples and all.

_Really, could this magical creature be more perfect?_ Louis thought.How can all those people say that perfection doesn’t exist when Louis has in front of him the perfection embodied?

 

"Morning, Hazzy! Ready for school?”  He asked Harry who chuckled. He adored his Omega's enthusiasm, cute nicknames and soft yawns included.

 

"Baby, it’s only five o’clock and we have like two hours to spare.” He winked suggestively. "Do you have any suggestions about what we could do?" Harry asked between kisses to Louis' nose, cheeks, forehead and chin.

 

"Shower sex!” Louis happily yelled, giggling from Harry's attention. Not that the yelling part was a problem since after the argument he and Zayn had, Zayn decided to just leave without telling Louis.

He left a note though, saying that he was visiting his parents and that he won’t be home till next week on Tuesday. So yelling about having sex with Harry to Harry, wasn’t a problem.

 

"Aww. Where is my innocent and virginal little Omega who didn’t even knew what sex was gone to, huh?” Harry laughed as he carried Louis to the bathroom, making Louis blush.

 

"He left a while back when you first put you huge Alpha knot in my very, verywet Omega hole. Ohh! Maybe he left when you fucked me in every room of the house with your Vampire cock......Hmmm. I still can’t decide which one I love more, your Wolf-cock or Vampire-cock. I love them both so mucheven though I hadn’t gotten much of your Vamp cock. Mmm. This isn’t fair for little Harry, we should treat them equally. Shouldn’t we?” Louis purred seductively into his Alpha ear whilst tracing his furry tail over his mate's cock, making the tall man shiver.

 

And yes, Harry definitely loves Louis.

_***_

Two and a half hours later they are in front one of Harry’s cars, a shining black _Porsche 918 Spyder._

"You have _a Porsche 918 Spyder_?! How in the fucking Hell could you afford it, Harold?! And why didn’t you tell me before?"Louis yells at Harry, half coming out as a shriek and the last part as a horrified gasp.

 

Harry chuckles at his mate's shocked face. "Oh, that." Harry pointed at the car as if it wouldn’t be one of the most expensive cars out there. "It is nothing, you should see my entire collection. Now c’mon, get in the car so we won’t be late for school, kitten.” 

 

Louis didn’t move so he decided to get Louis in the car himself, he went and lifted him up bridal style, unlocking the car with one hand and put him on the passager seat, then closed the door and ran with vampire speed to the driver seat.

 

Within one minute Louis was crying out while holding onto his seat for dear life "My Goodness Harold! Are you trying to kill us!? Slow the fuck down before we die!”

 

"Oh, c’mon babe! It’s not even fast, if anything it’s slow.” Harry pouted but slowed down anyway.

 

"Not fast? I don’t even want to know what fast means to you if you consider this slow!” Louis said, now holding one of Harry’s jumpers that he found in the back seat. The smell of it was doing wonders with calming him down.

 

Harry was about to say something when his phone rang. It was Marcel, his brother.

 

"Good morning, Harry, and before you hung up please just listen it’s important-” He was interrupted by Harry

 

"Morning! And I wasn’t going to hung up. Why would you think that, baby brother?” Harry pouted, then laughed when Louis poked his dimples.

 

"Uh.....H-Harry? Are you feeling alright?” Mason asked shocked.

 

"Umm, yes? Why wouldn’t I be, dear?” Harry replied.

 

"’Dear’? My God Harold! What happened with you?! You haven't called me dear or baby brother since we were like 8 years old. You literally never laugh, well except when it’s sarcastically, or that horrid dark laugh of yours. But that kind of laugh? Never!" Marcel rambled, making Harry cackle.

 

"Don’t worry I’m perfectly fine- Louis stop that!" Harry giggled at Louis trying to take off his clothes, so he could play with his nipples. Apparently playing with Harry’s four nipples was one of his favourite things to do.

 

 _That little naughty kitten_ , Harry thinks.

 

"I’ll call you later, Marcie. I’m a little busy right now. Bye, love you!” He hurriedly concluded that conversation.

 

"Harry, no! Wait I have something important to tell y-” But Harry had hung up.

 

"Now, you sneaky kitty, where were we? Hmm.” Harry began to tickle Louis

 

"No Harry, you are driving! You cannot take your hands off of the wheel!” Louis said while laughing.

 

"Oh so I can’t tickle you but you can tickle me then?” Harry teased him.

 

"No! Okay, okay. I’m sorry, Hazzy! So s-sorry! Stop please!”  Louis begged.

 

"I love it when you beg.” Harry whispered in his ear after he stopped tickling Louis.

 

"Look Hazzy, we are here!” Louis changed the topic, blushing as Harry parked the car.

 

All the students were looking in awe at the car.

 

 _But who wouldn’t? You don’t see a Porsche 918 Spyder every day,_ Louis thought.

 

Harry got out and ran to the other side of the car to open the car door for Louis, offering him his hand in a sweet gesture.

 

"Thank you, Haz." Louis said, taking Harry's hand and intertwining their fingers.

 

They made their way to the front door. Everyone was staring at them, they all were whispering about them, making Louis feel self conscious. But of course Harry could sense this in his Omega and put a possessive arm around Louis' middle, moving him closer to whisper in his ear. "Don’t worry, love. everything is ok, I’m here.” The words made Louis feel a little better but not too much.

 

"I feel so strange Hazzy. The last time I was here, nobody would even talk to me, like I was invisible and now.....” Louis drifted off as they made their way to his locker, opening it and grabbing the things he needed.

 

"Aww, baby are you being shy again, baby Omega?” Harry cooed receiving a light smack from Louis, then a hug

 

"Don’t make fun of me, Alpha boy." Louis mumbled a warning against his t-shirt.

 

"I’m not making fun of you, Loubear. You know I love you." Harry whispered in defense, his love could be heard in his voice.

 

"Love you too, Harry." Louis responded.

 

They made their way to class even though they still got twenty minutes before the class starts. When they were about to get there, Harry’s phone rang again.

It was his other brother, Edward "Hello, Eddy! How are you? I hope you and Marcie didn’t destroy everything already!” Harry joked.

 

"Oh so it was true....Marcel was right.” Edward mumbled.

 

"What do you mean? What’s true? ” Harry asked, confused.

 

"Nothing, nothing. Don’t worry. Could you came to the castle, it’s important. I promise it won’t take long.” Edward asked.

 

"But I have a class right now.” Harry said, also lightly smacking Louis’ bum in the process, because Louis keep shaking it in his face.

 

He felt extra possessive with  Louis, because he wouldn’t want someone else to come into the classroom and see Louis shaking his bum.

 

 _Oh his very firm and round bum,_ Harry's mind drifts to wayward thoughts of his Omega's behind.

He pulls Louis so he was on his lap and enveloped him in his arms, kissing right above where Louis’ kitten ear was hiding in his hair.

 

"–is really important for you to be here – HAROLD ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME‼!”  Edward yelled when he heard Harry giggling at something that was distracting him.

Harry laughed loudly. "Oops! Sorry, I got distracted Edward"

 

Louis laughed at Harry’s terrible excuse.

 

"Who are you with? You know what, forget about that. Just get here, before I sell your coffin collection!” Edward threatened.

 

"You wouldn’t!” Harry gasped "I would kill you and give your body to The Clown. Remember him, love? I will do that if you dare sell my babies!” He threatened back, receiving an identical gasp as his own

 

"No! You promised you would never give me to him! ” Edward cried helplessly, remembering his not very pleasant encounter with the zombie clown.

 

"Goodness, Edward. You would say, as a vampire yourself, that you aren’t afraid of clowns or zombes. But it is not true in your case.” Harry laughed at his brother's phobia of clowns.

 

"HARRY‼”  Edward yelled.

 

"Fine, fine. I’ll be there in a sec. Bye.” Harry finally gave in.

 

After Harry hang up Louis asked, "Are you going somewhere?”

 

"Yes baby, sorry but I have to see what my crazy brothers want, I swear they act like five years old kids. You should meet them…But I have to prepare you first, because they are a lot to take in. Can you believe Edward is afraid of clowns? And Marcel is afraid of vampires?” Harry chuckled, caressing Louis’s cheek with his knuckles, kissing his forehead.

 

"Really? Well t-that’s strange… I-I mean c-clowns? And v-vampires? No, that’s so ridiculous…yeah…” Louis mumbled, hiding his face in Harry’s neck.

 

"Louis, are you…” Harry paused. "Are you afraid of them too?” He frowned.

 

"What? No, I’m not. I mean. Well the clowns are....you know, scary but only a little! And vampires are- yeah a little scary too, their fangs and their eyes and....other stuff but no, I’m totally not scared!” Louis tried, but Harry only laughed

 

"Oh my.....Louis, you’re totally frightened by them!” He continued to laugh, and Louis smacked his bicep

 

"Stop that, I’m not!” Louis cried out, annoyed.

 

"Okay, okay. If you say so.....my little scared kitten!” Harry teased, receiving a heated hiss this time.

 

"Shut up Harold!” Louis kissed him, making him stop.

 

"I should go baby, my brothers are waiting. Don’t worry I’ll be here in time for the next class.” Harry kissed him one more time.

 

"Ok…If you have to…” He mumbled as Harry got up.

 

When he was about to be teleported by the will of his own capabilities, Louis interrupted the process. "Wait! I love you.” He jumped into Harry’s arms, kissing him again.

 

"Love you too, baby kitten. Don’t miss me to much!” They kiss one more time before Harry left.

 

When the class ended Louis went to his locker, putting the books in and grabbed the phone so he could text Harry. He typed a small message and hit the send button when he felt arms wrap themselves around him. First, he thought that it was Harry, but he could tell that it wasn’t because Harry's smell different and his hugs are different and his arms are stronger and his body was bigger and warmer so _no, it wasn’t Harry._

 

He panicked and turned around quickly, only to be meet by a warm pair of hazel eyes, _Zayn’s eyes_. "Hi there, beautiful. Missed me?” Zayn asked, wrapping his arms around Louis again for a hug.

 

"Um…H-Hi Zayn, I didn’t know you would come back today.” He said awkwardly, trying to get out of Zayn’s arms _because it didn't feel right._

No. He wants his Alpha’s strong arms around him. Not Zayn’s, or anyone else's for that matter.

 

"I thought I’d surprise you, Lou! I also wanted to apologize to you." He hung his head low in shame. "I shouldn’t have yelled at you or said that stuff about Harry. I’m still not very happy with you being friends with him but if it makes you happy then of course, I’m happy too. So please, forgive me? I’m so sorry.” Zayn begged Louis with puppy dog eyes.

 

Louis finally managed to get out of his arms. "It’s fine. Don’t worry about that. I forgive you, it was my fault anyway because I should have informed you that I won’t be getting home that night. And yeah, me and Harry are bo- friends. Yes, we are good friends so no worries. I forgive you.” Louis promised awkwardly, trying to avoid the topic of his mate, Zayn didn't need that right now.

 

He received a kiss on the cheek from Zayn and a grin. "Thank you so much, Loubear!” He said happily, but his expression changed immediately after and before Louis could ask him what was wrong, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his middle and a warm body press against his back.

 

"Missed me, baby?” Harry - it could only ever be Harry - whispered into his ear, loud enough that Zayn could hear and then kissed his neck, right above the bond mark.

 

"Hazzy!” Louis chirped happily, turning around so he was facing him before he kissed him. "I missed you, Haz.”

Louis melted into his mate’s arms, ignoring everything that flashed past around them. But their romantic moment was interrupted by someone clearing his throat.

 

"Louis. Care to explain why your friend is kissing you!” Zayn hissed.

 

"Don’t hiss at my mate!” Harry growled back at Zayn, deep and threatening. He tightened his hold on Louis, making sure his mate was safe.

 

To say Zayn was scared was an understatement, he was terrified of Harry. He was the King, he wad to be obeyed. Zayn always knew the boy was dark and scary anyway, but he never thought he’ll actually be this threatening scary.

 

"Y-Your mate? So what? You kiss all your mates like this?” Zayn asked, clearly without knowing what Harry meant by _mate._

Before Harry could scare the boy even more by grabbing his throat to end this conversation - it was a threat to his mating bond and all, Louis decided to speak.

 

"Look Zayn.....ummm it’s kind of hard to explain but-but....me and Harry are together......like a couple, I mean.” Louis tried to calm them down.

 

He caressed Harry’s cheek, and then gave him a sweet kiss. He was glad when he felt his mate relaxing into the kiss leaning into his touch and closing his eyes. An Alpha needs his Omega to be stable and calm.

But their moment was interrupted _again_ by Zayn.

 

"The fuck you are! I went out to visit my parents for a week and when I came back you have a boyfriend? No, I won’t let it happen, not as long as you live under my roof!” Zayn angrily spat.

 

"A-Are you k-kicking me out?” A, now teary, Louis asks but before he could finish, Harry spoke.

 

"Oh don’t worry about that, Zayn. Louis was going to move in with me anyway.” Harry smirked at Zayn’s shocked face.

 

"I was?” Louis turned to Harry with tears running down his face.

 

"Of course you were, baby. Do you think I would let my prince stay in that house? Absolutely not. My prince deserves to stay in a castle!” Harry reassured Louis, kissing all over his face, making the kitten boy giggle.

 

"Thank you, Hazzy!”

 

And with that they turned around and make their way to the class, hand in hand, leaving a very angry and jealous Zayn watching them and still in shock.

 

' _What the fuck just happened?'_


	15. "Are you still scared of me?"

 

 

 

 

After school, Louis and Harry made their way hand-in-hand through the parking lot, to the car. It was Harry's but it may have sparked something in Louis. He's never owned a car.

 

 

The first day of school, as mates, was fantastic for them both. Even when those spiteful and jealous teenagers would stare, gape and pass snide comments to one another. Every move they made, every touch they felt, every kiss they shared, would become the subject of gasping and nasty whispered comments. The remarks were mainly about how Louis wasn’t good enough for Harry.

 

 

_"I don’t get why Harry would want someone like him......"_

 

_"I think Harry’s just using him, yes definitely. Louis' probably just his boy toy."_

They all said that as soon Harry got bored of him, he’d get rid of him. It hurt Louis, bad. Every word was a blunt blade jabbing at his heart and every cold stare would pin him to the spot. He was so nice to everyone, but why would they be so mean?

 

But then again why would he care? What they thought of his and Harry's relationship was unimportant because they know the truth and that's all that matters.

He knows Harry loves him. He can literally feel Harry’s heart beating stronger, faster and less steadily whenever they'd be in physical contact. When they make love.......that's it, actually. That's what kept Louis from storming off like a miffed kitten - no pun intended - was that he and Harry _got_ to make love. No one else, Harry chose him.

 

So no, he isn’t getting upset over some stupid things like those. Of course Harry felt it too, he felt that Louis was upset because they were mates so the chances were there. He wanted nothing more than to kill those idiots, make them pay for upsetting his Omega. But Louis wouldn’t let him, the smaller boy was still a saint and didn't need to prove anything to anyone.

He knew he had Harry’s heart and that’s all that mattered to him, he doesn’t care what anyone else thinks about their relationship. Not even Zayn, his best friend, has the right to say those nasty things about his and Harry’s relationship.

    

Anyway it's not like he did expect them to take it differently, or anything really. Louis couldn’t just go and tell them _'Oh don’t worry. I’m not his boy toy, I’m his Omega-mate and he’s my Alpha. Oh, by the way I can get pregnant also.’_

 

Louis was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the tears stroll down his cheeks. He hurried to wipe them off but Harry had noticed already and was on his case, in a kind and gentle manner.

 

"Babe? What’s wrong, my love? Are you okay?" Harry asked, the worry could be heard in his voice.

He opened the car door for Louis and knelt by the tiny Omega wolf, his knee on the ground and his hands securing Louis'.

 

"I…yeah, I-I-I'm okay, Hazza. Don’t worry, I was just.....thinking.” Louis answered softly, kissing Harry lightly when he was settled.

 

"Please, love. I hate to see you cry." He leans up to bump their noses together and finds that Louis' is cold. "I know what you’re upset about and I’m gonna take care of it. I'm going to take care of you. Now be a good boy and stay the car.”

 

Harry stretched forward and kissed Louis with so much love and passion that Louis couldn’t literally do anything besides melt into it.

 

"Be right back.” Harry broke the kiss and before Louis could protest. He was out and locking the car so Louis couldn’t get out.

Louis tried jimmy the handle, but of course Harry already knew that Louis would try to get out and made sure he couldn’t.

 

"Harry Edward Styles! Unlock the fucking door right now! Harry!” Louis yelled but nobody even heard him, and he couldn’t see Harry, so he decided to wait.

 

He didn’t know why but he was feeling very emotional today and hungry. Very hungry.

He swears he’s going to slap Harry when he gets back, for locking him there.

 

 _I would really appreciate some food now. Hmmm....let’s see if Harry has something here_ , he though mischeviously before commencing his search.

He looked everywhere and when he was about to give up to maybe take a nap because he was tired - really tired- he found it, a bag of paprika chips and a chocolate bar.

 

Louis couldn’t decide which one to eat first so he opened the bag of chips and the chocolate together.

_It should be disgusting but really it’s not. It’s so delicious,_ Louis thought.

 

When he finished he decided he wouldn’t slap Harry. No, instead he’d kiss Harry. He’ll kiss all over his Alpha's body that went on for miles, lick every part of it and bite his nipples, all four of his Alpha’s perky nipples

_'Hmmm my Alpha’s nipples are so sexy’_ , he once again submerges himself in thought.

 

He’d like to suck his Alpha’s big and sensitive balls, oh yes, then he’ll lick all the way up his erection till he reached the tip. Then he’ll go down, all the way down.

 _'My God, I wonder if Hazza would let me lick his hole’,_ he moaned at the thought of eating his Alpha out. _'I bet he would taste so good.'_

Every part of his alpha tasted wonderful. His lips, his mouth, his nipples, his arms, his neck, his abs, his legs, his back, his dick, his pre-cum, his cum, everything-

Louis moaned again, suddenly feeling the familiar warm sensation in his stomach. He felt his cock twitching involuntarily, hole clenching and he comes untouched, just by thinking about Harry’s body.

 

"Oh my God.” He gasped, looking down at his trousers which were now soaking wet with his cum and slick.

 

He couldn't believe that he just came untouched to the mere thought of his Alpha. In the school parking lot!

 

 _'How the fuck is it possible?’,_ he wonders.

 

For some strange reason he begins to cry. He has no idea why - once again - but he just felt like crying, so he does. Soon enough he’s a sobbing mess, tears running down his face like waterfalland he’s so angry and sad and hungry and he missed his Alpha. He _wants_ his Alpha and he wants him _now._

 

"Louis? Baby, why are you crying? Are you- Oh.” Harry opened the car door, sensing that his Omega was sad all the way across the yard. He was so worried about his little Omega, but as soon as the door opened he could smell it. His Omega’s slick and cum. "Baby did you...did you get off in the school parking lot?” Harry smirked, but his expression changed as soon as he saw his Louis' sad blue eyes

 

"I-I don’t know how it happened but I didn’t do anything bad, I swear! I was only thinking about you and then it happened.I didn’t even realise it. My slick, I couldn't feel it! Please don’t be mad.” Louis sobbed.

 

"Oh love, I’m not mad! I promise, I’m not baby. I love you so much.” Harry said as he helped Louis move from his seat to his lap, sitting astride him.

 

"But you seem like-like you’re angry.”

"I might be a little excited because seeing you like that, all wet and gorgeous, it’s just so hard not to be. I seriously think you have a remote control for my dick or my knot. Really, I never got an erection like this, I can't even control it.” Harry pointed at the very noticeable tent in his jeans.

 

He squeezes it lightly, trying to make it go down. "It happened so fast. Like, I’m rock hard as soon as I see you! And it’s so hard to make it go down, or hide it.” He huffed at his cock which continues to twitch despite Harry attempts, like it has its own mind.

 

"May I?” Louis motioned to Harry’s crotch

 

"Of course you can baby, I'm all yours all the time. But you don’t have to. ” Harry sucked in a deep breath when Louis begin to palm him through his jeans.

 

"Fuck! S-Stop, Lou. You’re gonna make me come! ” Harry panted, feeling his knot swelling but Louis didn’t stop.

He unzipped Harry’s jeans and got his massive cock out, then he pushed his own trousers and pants off. Bravely, he situated the pulsating cock head in his leaking hole. Harry didn’t even know what to do with himself. He just sat there, watching how his little Omega rode his knot like he’s born to do so. Well he is…but still. Harry can do nothing but watch and moan at the sight.

 

"Harry!” Louis cries out when he comes, but he keeps riding his Alpha.

Soon enough he felt his knot expand and with a cry of "Louissss!" he comes, his knot tying him and his Omega together.

 

After he catches his breaths, Harry remembers that they are still in the car and everyone who would walk by could see _his_ Omega, well the car windows are tinted completely black from the outside, but still. He grabbed Louis’ hands, making his omega look up at him.

 

"Harry?” Louis looked quizzical.

 

"Louis, do you trust me?” Harry asked, looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

 

"Of course I do. With all my heart.” Louis assured him with a lazy smile.

 

"Okay, then close your eyes and don’t open then till I tell you.” Louis nodded, closing his eyes.

 

Harry let go of his hands, just to put them around him, then kissed him. Louis kissed him back, melting into his strong arms.

Louis felt them move but he didn't dare open his eyes or remove his hidden face from the crook of Harry's neck.

 

After a few seconds, Harry gave Louis one last peck on the lips. "You can open your eyes now, babe.”

 

And Louis did. His eyes locking with Harrys green, bright orbs. "Haz. What did you do?” He asked, feeling dizzy "I-I don’t feel well.”

He closed his eyes and let his head rest lazily on Harry's shoulder

 

"What do you mean, you don’t feel well? Are you sick? What do you feel?” Harry quickly carried Louis to the bed, reaching for the water bottle from the nightstand. He always kept one there for some perfectly insane reason.

 

"My head hurts and I feel dizzy. My stomach hurts too.” Louis murmured into his shoulder.

 

"Oh babe. Drink some water and let me help you.” Harry unecessarily assisted Louis in drinking, and then kissed him again - because Louis was his mate and he could do that whenever he wanted to. He sneakily used his powers to make Louis' pain stop.

"Feeling better?” He asked, disconnecting their lips.

 

"How the Hell did you do that?” Louis asked, totally amazed because at how the dizziness and pain had evaporated, like it wasn’t even there to begin with.

 

He looked around up to Harry, then saw a white curtain. _Since when does the car have curtains?_

 

"Uh.......Where are we?” He asks sassily, because he hated not knowing something.

 

"Ooooh! Bossy again, are we? I love it when you do that.” Harry smirked, his cock twitching inside of Louis at the Omega's dominant voice.

Harry loves when Louis gets dominant - well, he loves whatever Louis does but anyway - he thinks it’s one of his many (many many many.....He really has a lot.) kinks and it’s probably because no one ever commands him.

Not even his family could, when they tried. Nobody could, and nobody would. Nobody but Louis. Harry thinks that he would do anything for Louis, really. Louis is his everything and all Harry has, is Louis’.

 

"Harold! Are you listening to me?!” Louis pinched Harry's left nipple, making the Alpha yelp in pain (maybe not really pain…but still).

 

"Oww, Lou! You hurt my nipple’s feelings. Now you have to make it up to him! C’mon tell him you’re sorry and kiss it better!” Harry pouted, giving Louis his best puppy eyes look.

 

"You call your nipples 'him'?"

 

Harry growled against Louis' shoulder.

 

"Don't growl at me, grandpa." Louis challenges.

 

"Grandpa?" Harry tackles Louis to the bed, and his knot tugs on Louis' rim making him mewl. Harry starts tickling him.

 

"Harry, stop! Stop please!"

 

"Say sorry to him."

 

"Oh my goodness. Fine, fine. I’m gonna make it up to your nipple- Harry!" Louis shrieks when the King completely pins Louis down with his body. "But after that, you have to explain everything, Mister!”

Louis kisses his hard nipple. "I’m sorry to hurt you....Harry’s dear nipple.” He awkward said.

 

"No, no. That doesn’t sound like you meant it!” Harry interrupted.

 

"Harry!” Louis gave him the look. His tail wriggling uncontrollably, tapping against Harry’s thighs. It was a passive whine that would always get to Harry.

 

"Okay, okay. No need to get angry, angry cats are never good, no no.” Harry teased him, making the kitten-boy hiss, then giggle at the adorable boy.

 

“It’s so unfair! I can’t even be intimidating! I don’t know how to be mean.” Louis complained, hiding into Harry’s chest.

 

“Well. I could help you if you want.” Harry happily suggests.

 

“Really? You would do that for me? ” Louis peeked from Harry’s chest. "Teach me to be grumpy?"

 

“Of course, its my specialty.” Harry pecked his nose. “Now back to the point. I teleported us here and, well, as you can see I got rid of the clothes too.” He explained.

 

“Oh…okay, but where or what exactly is ‘here’?” Louis snuggled closer to Harry, feeling a little cold and maybe intimidated.

 

“At our castle, my prince. Or should I say princess?” Harry grabbed a very big and fluffy white blanket and pull it over them.

 

“You mean like in 'the castle'? The one in the....The Dark Forest?” Louis put his arms around Harry, holding onto him for dear life.

 

"Yeah, that one. Why, do you not like it here?” Harry could feel Louis' body tense. "It's my home."

 

“Well no. But like.....t-that forest is so scary. I…I used to have nightmares about it since I was a pup. It was the same dream everytime and it started when I was 4 years old. Then I met you.” Louis blushed. It was true, Harry always made him feel safe.

 

“Tell me about the dream.” Harry whispered. He had no idea why, but he felt like he needs to know, like somehow he already knows.

 

“Well I was almost 4 years old when my parents took me on a trip because my father had some pack meeting here. They left me in a hired cottage that was close to the dark forest. They locked me inside and left. It was so scary, there was a storm outside and everything was s-so dark. I remember hearing howls, like wolves howling. And I panicked and hid under the bed but it was just getting louder and louder and then I heard a crash. I was so afraid. So I peeked out from under the bed and saw them. These huge wolves. They were running towards the cottage and the wall in front of me was completely torn down. I tried to run, I got up from under the bed and rsn into the forest. It wasn't that bad at first until I found the dark side of it - The Dark Forest. I was so afraid to go in there but the wolves were close and I didn’t have another choice so I had to run in and-and I ran and ran but I couldn’t see anything. I tripped on something and fell down, I guess it was a ravine or something because I kept tumbling until I hit a tree. I was so sure I had hurt myself terribly, there was a pool of blood around me. They found me there. They were all around me, smelling me and growling like they hated me but they didn't know me so how could they? I thought they were going to kill me but then there was another howl. A different one, louder and scarier. It was nothing like the other ones, it was a possessive cry almost, and everything moved away for this massive wolf to walk. I couldn’t see very well because the storm got worse, the thunder was deafening and it hurt my ears. But the wolf's howl....it was louder somehow.

All the other wolves ran off, leaving me there and it was when I was most terrified. It got closer to me. It was so big and frightening. It wasn’t growling anymore though, it sniffed me and I remember....I remember asking him not to hurt me or something. I would see its big green eyes before waking up. It stopped at the same part everytime. It’s always the same.” Louis took a long breath, then continued.

 

"My parents told me it was just a nightmare because when they came back I was asleep and the cottage wasn't ruined. Like it all never happened but I knew it did. I just knew it. It felt so real at the time and it still does to me. I remember a voice telling me not to be afraid and that I was safe with him, that he won't let anything bad happen to me....." Louis trailed off, feeling insecure now that he's told a story he'd never spoken of before. "I hated having that dream."

 

Louis sobbed into Harry’s chest. “His eyes were the same as yours, Harry. And his voice...it felt like was you.”

 

Harry was crying.

 

He remembers everything. The storm, the cottage, the wolves, the blue eyed baby boy, he remembers the feeling that he had that night, how he ran following the scent, he remembers the frightened little kid, how he fainted almost dead but he saved him. Then he got him back at the cottage using his powers to rebuild it, he put the little thing into bed, kissed his forehead and got out but he didn’t leave until after his parents got there.

 

He remembers everything. "God it was me. How could I forgot about that? About you? I’ve been searching for him for eleven years!" He said weakly, holding Louis close to his chest “It was you! All along it was you! That’s why your eyes seemed so familiar!”

 

By this time his knot was gone. He moved so now he was in sitting position, with Louis in his lap, his legs around Harry’s waist. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I forgot, my love.” He sobbed into Louis’ hair.

 

Louis didn’t know what to do. He never saw Harry cry like this. He'd never seen Harry cry, period. But now the King was sobbing, and Louis didn’t understand why he apologizing to him. It wasn’t his fault. It never was.

 

“It’s okay, Hazza. Please stop crying, I don't want to see you cry. I love you. I'll always love you. And why are you apologizing? It’s not your fault, you-you saved me, Haz.” Louis assured him but Harry couldn’t listen.

 

Harry's anger and self-hatred was overwhelming. He had to get away from Louis before he couldn't control himself. He got up and punched the wall roughly, tears now drying on his cheeks.

 

“No, you don’t get it. I almost lost you! You-You were almost dead!” Harry cried out.  “I should have taken you when I had the chance earlier. You could have lived with me and your parents wouldn’t have hurt you like they did. Everything would have been better! But no, I ran. Why am I so stupid?!" His fist collided with the wall again and Louis jumped slightly, clutching the comforter tighter.

 

"Why couldn’t I just listen to my heart then and take you with me?" Harry goes on. "Why do I have to be such a poor excuse of an Alpha. Not even smart enough to fucking know that that boy was my soul-mate! I’m such a bad mate. I fucking hate myself! All those people who say that I’m the most powerful creature when I’m just a weak dumbass!” He hissed, disgusted with himself.

 

He continued to punch the walls, crushing them. Louis sat there, terrified by his mate’s actions. He ran to him completely bare and hugged him from behind.

 

"Please stop. You’re hurting yourself.” He begged, feeling relieved when Harry stopped.

 

“Are you…Are you still scared of me?” Harry whispered.

 

Louis was shocked. He let go of Harry, only to move in front of him, his back to the wall, well what remained of the wall.

 

“Harry look at me.” Louis demanded. He caressed his Alpha’s cheeks, and kissed away his tears.

 

Harry took an unsure step back, and multiplied himself at will. One of the clones changed into Harry's wolf form and the other remained still, his head bowed.

They got closer to Louis, ultimately trapping him between the wall and them all. The one in human form lifted his head, showing Harry's vampire face, fangs out, eyes red, his face was pale and the veins under his eyes were prominent.

 

"Tell me, Louis!" Harry - the real one - boomed and Louis yelped. He was an Omega, he was born to obey the will of an Alpha.  

 

"Are. You. Afraid. Of. Me?!” He commanded the answer from Louis in a very dark and deep voice, making Louis' body tremble.

 

Louis stepped back and Harry stepped closer, his tall frame towering over Louis and making his blood run cold. "H-Harry, stop. You're scaring me."

 

"I want to know, Louis. Do you love me or are you just here because you're afraid I'll hurt you?" Harry's voice was venomous.

 

"I-I love you."

 

"Are you sure? I'm a monster, Lou. I _am_ the Dark Forest. Everything about it is what I decided. Does that not scare you?"

 

“I-I love you, Harry. I-I’m in love with you. And I won’t deny that you are scary or intimidating because you are, you are frightening. Terrifying sometimes, but I know you would never hurt me. I always somehow knew that. And no. To answer your question, no, I’m not afraid of you. I love every part of you.” Louis whispers bravely.

 

Louis kissed him despite his fangs being out, then broke the kiss with one last peck and turned to the wolf on his left. He caressed his muzzle which was hard to do because he was massive and Louis was so little, he almost couldn’t reach. Harry, of course leaned down so he could be touched by the love of his life.

 

“Plus I always thought of that creature as my angel. You always were my hero, my wolf.” Louis whispered into the wolf’s ear, and then kissed his snout.

 

“I love every part of you, Harry. Every flaw, every perfection, every bad habit and every good one. I love and admire them all. I'm not your soul-mate because it was decided for me, I'm your soul-mate because in some way we decided to find each other in this world. Never doubt that I'm in love with you.” Louis said, grabbing the hand of Vampire Harry and pulling him close to hug both of them.


	16. "his mate, the love of his life, the father of his babies, having intercourse with someone else"

 

 

That night Louis and Harry made love, for the first time in Harry’s bed. Well, now their bed. And it felt just like the first time - absolutely perfect.

 

 

Harry moved all of Louis’ stuff to the castle as soon as he was certain the decision was ideal. Louis didn't own much. He didn’t have a lot of clothes: three pairs of jeans, two pairs of sweatpants, a few shirts, and his sufficient supply of panties and bras - maybe he has quite a few one of those, but Harry still thinks Louis needs more - did it for him.

 

 

Harry decided that they will go shopping soon but then he remembered he could get all the clothes he wanted for his love without actually going shopping, so yeah, he did that instead. He got an entire closet full of clothes for Louis. The dressing room may have a secret room behind one of the brown cabinets that was full of sexy lingerie, costumes lingerie, corsets, swimwear and everything that the lovely couple would ever desire to indulge their fantasies, but that’s a total other story.

 

 

He also gave Louis a tour of the magnificent castle, and to say Louis was amazed (not sure if it was in a good or bad sense but still) was an understatement. Louis didn’t understand how Harry managed to never get lost in here because it was beyond huge with several tunnels, passages and rooms that were dungeon-like and dusty with age. It all pretty much scared the living daylight out of young Louis.

 

 

The whole castle was dark and Louis sometimes felt like he now lives in a horrow film. It screamed Harry too. Probably the basement was the worst. Really, how in the hell could the castle have four storeys underground alone? Wasn’t it big enough already? A hundred bedrooms, seventy some-odd bathrooms, past ten finely equipped kitchens, four indoor pools - which was unneccessary - with Jacuzzis, theatre or cinema rooms, a ballroom, study offices, conference rooms, outdoor pools, a massive garden, not to mention his penthouse-like tower at which only him and Louis have access to.

 

 

Oh but apparently for Harry, it wasn’t, he told Louis, " _Babe, we need a lot of space. Soon enough, the castle will be full of our beautiful pups."_

 

 

Maybe it made sense now, and Louis was a little scared - maybe terrified - of thinking about being pregnant. He really was scared of not being a good enough father (well mother actually) to his and Harry’s pups, but he will just have to wait and see.

 

 

When Harry gave him a tour, he was shocked to see that the first three storeys were actually just parking lots, housing all of the most expensive cars out there, even limos! Louis really thought I was going to faint when he saw them.

 

 

 _Mercedes-Benz,_ _Saleen, Ferrari Enzo, Hennessey, Maybach Landaulet, Pagani Huayra, Koenigsegg Agera, Aston Martin, Koenigsegg CCXR, Lamborghini Sesto Elemento, Bugatti Veyron,_ and then the SUVs. Harry absolutely loves his SUV's more than the other cars.

 

As he said, " _Loubear, those SUVs are my favourites, especially the large ones. They are perfect for us, because we will need spacious cars when we have a thousand puppy and kitten-vamps. Don’t you think so too?"_

 

 

And yeah, Louis thinks so too, they will need spacious cars.

 

   

Harry was so excited to be presenting his cars and lovely SUVs: Porsche Cayenne, Mercedes-Benz, BMW X6, 2014 Land Rover Range Rover Sport, 2015 Cadillac Escalade ESV. Louis just heard a stream of rambling in the forms of labelling terms because he was faced with far too much that day. Each and every vehicle was carefully cared for, washed and taken pride of. Louis was far too excited not because Hell, he never once imagined he'd be in such a close vicinity to such gorgeous automobiles. He felt mind-blown by what Harry possessed, each and every aspect was surreal.

 

Harry was the epitome of beauty. Everything he laid a finger on was refined perfection.

 

At first Louis was shy though, he didn’t know if he would be allowed to touch any of what lay before him.

 

 

But Harry told him, "Go on babe, touch them. All you see here is yours too."

 

 

He did. He reached out and gently ran his palm across the hood of the Jeep. It was a sleek black, a creature of agility and strength.

 

"Lou?" Harry wound his arms around Louis' small waist and kissed the skin where his hair met his nape.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"You know I love you?"

 

"I do." Louis giggles when Harry swings him around once before putting him back down.

 

"Don't you love me?" Harry whispers, pouting childishly at Louis.

 

"I love you more than you love me."

 

"Lies!" Harry declares, spinning him around and hoisting him up onto the car's bonnet. "My love is as strong as these."

 

He flexes his bicep once, twice then a third time for Louis to fake-swoon over. He does laugh softly, music to Harry's pale ears and makes him grin cheekily. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's shoulders in a brief hug.

 

"I know." Louis speaks against his shirt. "I really love you, Harry."

 

So that’s how they spend the rest of the day, with Harry showing Louis all the in's and out's of his precious cars, every intricate detail. They would get inside and Harry would show him everything, he would tell him how the SUV's are perfect for their pups. How it will suit them so well as a family.  

_"Can you imagine it Lou? Travelling with them. I can’t wait to have pups with you, you'd be the best mommy ever, the most gorgeous too. I bet they would be just as beautiful as you are, our little pups and kitten-vamps."_ He had Louis in his lap, nuzzling his neck. _"And I will try my hardest to be best dad and mate for you and them, I promise."_

 

And with that they made love on the back of Harry’s favourite SUV: a black 2014 Land Rover Range Rover. It was a little modified, now having 8 seats with the back ones which can turn into a kind of bed. Harry held Louis close the entire time, thrusting in and out of him with athletic grace. Louis fell asleep in Harry's arms, Harry carried him up to their bedroom.

 

The following weeks went by for Louis - just like that - between Harry, school, Harry, homework, Harry, love making with Harry. Louis didn’t have much time left for himself, and he's never ever felt more complete and content. He loves Harry with all his heart and he’s so glad he has him as his mate, soul-mate and lover.

   

One day, Louis got curious about what’s behind the black wooden set of double-doors that prevented anyone from accessing the left tower of Harry's fortress. That tower is the only portion that Harry hadn’t showed him, and the last storey underground too.

It’s not like Harry forbade him from ever going inside. No, he only said that Louis would get to see it one day. The day he was ready. That puzzled Louis and just made him deafeningly curious. Let's face it, the famous cat sayings were far from lies.

He knew Harry was in there, because Louis had just returned from school and Harry had to be there if nowhere else in the castle. Harry only stayed for the first few lessons before disappearing under the excuse that he was ill and feeling sick. That was crap and Louis knew it because Harry never got sick. Right?

Harry was an obsessively protective and had left two of his most trusted acquaintances to serve as bodyguards for Louis. He was still the King, and still had more than a few threats to his life. Louis was his mate, that put him at risk. They were disguised as regular students and made sure not to directly intervene unless he was in danger or something close to that. Louis wanted to go with Harry to take care of his sick mate, but of course Harry wouldn't allow Louis to drop out of school for him.

 

When Louis got home he asked the guards where his mate is and they didn’t want to tell him, but Louis knows. He knows because he can feel his Alpha in there.

  

Finally, after he found the courage necessary, he opened the door that was staring him down. It was so dark and scary, but Louis didn’t back out and leave like he should have. He stepped further inside and before he knew it the door had closed behind him with a loud thud, making Louis squeal. He tried to open the door again, panic rising within him but it was locked. He trembled a little, but then he remembered Harry was here, and Harry makes him feel safe so he decided to continue his search.

 

It was hard to move because of the darkness, and Louis was so afraid by now but he didn’t know how to find his way back to the door. He decided to just walk around, hoping he will found a switch or a flashlight or anything for that matter to help out.

He found something, he almost tripped over on it, but he found something - stairs. He walked up the stairs. It was in a helix form, so he followed along till he felt something vibrating in his jeans making him almost fall over with shock.

 _'FUCK! I had my phone with me all along! How could I forget?’_ He switched the flashlight app on and turned it to the walls around him.

 

"My God!" He gasped. All the walls around him were actually black cabinets full of blood bags, all kinds of blood. Louis almost fainted at the sight, he really feels like he is in a horror movie now, for real.

 

He then walked up to the top of it all and when he got there he saw empty bags on the floor.

 _Well, they weren’t empty initially. They still had blood dripping out of them, making a mess of pooling blood on the floor._  Louis' own thoughts were interrupted by a noise, it was like a hiss and a _'Hmmm’_ and it came from Louis' left.

 

He turned around with the phone in his hand. He didn’t see anything besides the bags of blood, so he went closer. After fifteen or so steps he tripped over a blood bag and almost fell down, but he grabbed onto something.

 

He managed to calm himself down, he pointed the light of the phone at it and saw _three coffins_  

 

"Oh. My. God." He internally screamed. Louis felt like he couldn’t move, he felt like he didn’t have any energy left in him. He was scared, cold and really, really tired.

   

He almost pissed himself when he heard the noise again and it was coming from the coffin in front of him. He decided to open it.

 

 _It’s not like I can get out of here, so what if I die like this?_ So he did, he tried to move the lid, but it was too heavy for a little Omega like him.

 

His phone made a vibrating noise, signalling the battery is too low to keep the flashlight on so it shut down

 

 _Shit! That’s just fucking awesome! How can I be so fucking lucky?_ Louis mentally yelled at himself.

 

 

He looked around to find something, anything. And he did, he found a window with black curtains. He walked over to it and opened the curtain by drawing the sheets apart. The only thing he could see was water drops on the glass and the wind blowing some tree branches outside.

 

 _I didn’t realize that outside was a storm,_ he thought.

 

 

Louis made his way back to the coffin and tapped lightly at its lid "H-Hello…?” He stuttered.

 

 

 

The next moment the coffin lid abruptly lifted. Louis could only see black nothing and was really glad that whoever or whatever was inside didn’t try to kill him yet.

 

 

He was about to speak when he heard a very loud thunder strike and he let out a high-pitched scream.  He gripped the edge of the coffin, terrified of the oncoming storm until another boom sounded and he scrambled into it.

 

He clutched the warm chest for protection and safety before freezing.

 

 _It's Harry,_ Louis could feel it.

 

"Ummm…Hi?” Louis muffled from Harry’s warm neck.

 

He lifte his head so he could look into Harry’s eyes. He needed to see Harry, maybe to see if he’s okay with Louis being in here, because he didn’t actually ask permission.

 

As soon as they made eye contact, he felt better. Harry’s gaze softening at the sight of him, a little smile on his lips.

 

"Hey, baby!” Harry happily greeted "I missed you! How was your day?” He moved his strong arms to be around Louis, cuddling him close and protectively.

 

 _Oh…you have no idea,_ Louis thought, remembering all the things that happened after he opened the fucking door.

 

He swears he felt (maybe still feels) like he was in a bloody horror movie "It was good…better now that I’m in your arms, my Alpha vampire. Love you so much, Hazza. Missed you so much…” Louis kissed his mate’s lips.

 

 

"Awww. You’re so sweet, my Omega baby!” Harry grabbed Louis’ arse, squeezing it because he could.

 

"Harold! How dare you touch my precious bum?” He teased his Alpha, the storm long forgotten.

 

"Oh don’t lie babe, you know you like it!” Harry kissed Louis’ neck, over the bond mark.

 

"Stop it, Haz!” Louis moaned "Anyway, why didn’t you tell me you sleep in a coffin? D-Don’t you trust me?” He stuttered in between sobs.

 

Okay, he had no idea why he was crying but he just feel like it fit so he did. He does wonder what’s wrong with him because he’s having some strange reactions lately. To everything.

 

"What? Of course I trust you, love. I just…didn’t want to scare you. Baby, why are you crying?!” Harry asks, worried about his mate's sudden change. "I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, babe. Please don’t cry.” Harry tried.

 

 

He hates it when his mate cries, especially when it’s because of him.

 

"I'm-I’m fine. Don’t worry. It’s just that I’ve been having some mood swings lately and I think I’m catching a cold also…nothing to worry about.” Louis said.

 

"Then let me make you some soup, okay?" Harry ignored his protest. "And maybe we could cuddle after?”

 

"Ummm....Ok.” Louis yawned, cuddling up closer to Harry, enjoying his mate’s warm naked body "’m sleepy.”

 

"Then sleep. I’ll take care of you, my love. Don’t worry.” Harry promised, pulling a blanket over them then kissing Louis forehead.

 

Almost a week after that, Louis still felt off. He didn’t tell Harry because he didn’t want to worry him, so he made an appointment at some beta doctor's - a female, of course. He knows Harry wouldn’t like if he would go at a male doctor - practise.

 

Everything went well enough, the doctor ran some tests - blood tests and all the usual routines that spooked Louis. Then came an ultrasound. Louis was **_pregnant._** Almost two months, to be exact. He's been carrying his Alpha's and his pups for seven odd weeks. He was shocked, to say the least. He cried his eyes, sobbed until the doctor ran out of tissues and offered him an unprofessional but friendly hug.

 

 

Louis saw the tiny dots on the screen. Yes, tiny **_dots_**. As a werewolf - Omega werewolf especially - Louis would naturally have more than one baby at a time. It all depended on the Alpha's genes, and it looks like Harry’s genes were ideally very strong because Louis is pregnant with four babies. Though the doctor said that they cannot be sure if there are only four, or if there are monozygotic twins inside him. He also will have to stay in his wolf form after the fourth or fifth month till the end of the pregnancy.

 

 

After Louis left the doctor's office with photos of his little babies in his hand, he made his way to the castle. Home, where he could show Harry _their_ unborn children. He was quite surprised to see that Harry was already gone to work, he had a council meeting to attend, this morning when Louis woke up. So he snuck out of the castle without the guards seeing him.

 

 

He was so happy right then, so utterly excited to tell Harry about his pregnancy that he couldn’t wait to find a taxi. He chose to run into the woods and transform into his inner wolf, biting into his clothes to keep them with him.

 

 

When he got close, he turned back into his regular form and got dressed. He quickly ran up the stairs to the big front door and opened it. He saw nobody, so he ran up the grand staircase to his and Harry’s room.

 

 

When he got close to their room, he heard a strange noise, like a moan? He wonders if maybe Harry is jerking off or something…So he followed the moans and got to the door. He is certain it's their bedroom. The noises got louder and louder and now Louis was getting overly curious. He slowly opened the door and stopped.

 

 

He gasped at the sight in front of him, tears running down his face, it was Harry. Harry and another man kissing and touching and moaning and fucking having sex in front of Louis who was devastated.

 

 

Louis felt so crushed. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Why? He stood frozen at the door, staring at the scene. Harry, his mate, the love of his life, the father of his babies, having intercourse with someone else.

 

 

"H-Harry?” He sobbed, falling down on his knees, broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait :(
> 
> !!!! IMPORTANT QUESTIONS:
> 
> 1)As you may know Louis and Harry are having babies, but I cannot decide how I'm going to work with the fact that they are both going to be males so it means that they are should both be called dad/s by their kids (even though there is a possibility that they will call him mommy, because he's kind of their mommy, but that won't be a thing), so how do you think the kids should call each one of them (daddy, dada, papa etc) ? Also if you have better ideas feel free to share them with me.
> 
> 2)Before you yell at me (not that I can hear you but still) for the very angsty chapter, I want you to know that I plan(ed) on having some really heavy angst for the next chapter, but I have dubs right now...So I decided to let you choose what you want:  
> a)very heavy angst, violence (not harry hurting Louis for sure, but Louis getting hurt by someone), temporary character death, coma (not like coma, more like just resting? sleeping? and waking up after a long time, maybe years?), homelessness, natural birth (giving birth alone), breastfeeding , fluff (probably at the end or stg), growing wings, achieve the absolute power, fights, mention of cheating (but not really), angry harry, more demon harry/dark harry moments, reunion after long time, unexpected surprise (for harry).
> 
> b) it still will contain angst, a little violence, mention of rape, maybe some mention of main character poison, fluff, natural birth (probably harry assisting him alone ), maybe war (but not really major aspect),growing wings, basically a softer version of the a), very cute babies and their mommy breastfeeding them while their daddy watches (maybe making their mommy purr :D), protective harry, bed rest (maybe),baby twins Harry and Edward (little versions of harry), kitten babies, vampire babies, werewolf babies, hybrid babies, kind Harry&dark and scary in the same time (of course not to his babies and mate), proud dad harry.
> 
>  
> 
> Comment and let me know your opinion and as I already said feel free to ask and suggest anything.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I love comments and kudos 〜(^∇^〜）*just saying*（〜^∇^)〜
> 
>  
> 
> LOVE YOU!!!!  
> ＼（○＾ω＾○）／


	17. IMPORTANT

 

 

Hello everyone! I just want to let you know I won't be able to update the next because right now I'm looking for an editor....I already have the next 3 chapters ready but I cannot post it without the edit....so if there is anyone who wants to be the editor just please leave a comment or send me a mail.

 

Also if you're interested in helping me with the editing you should know:

1) I need someone who can edit the chapters as soon as possible (less than a week)

2)  I need the rest of chapters edited (1-12) also because I'm planning on changing a few things like the images.

3) Also the editor can add to the chapter too like ideas, or idk anything really :)

 

               Anyways, the point of this author note is to inform you that I won't be able to update till I find someone to do the editing :(((((

 

   Hey did I mention there were some good news too? Because there are.....I'M WRITING A NEW FIC!!!! I'm actually finishing the cover for the new fic I'm writing and of course it's Larry (lol duhhh).

                                       THE FIC IS CALLED: My Vampire Bodyguard

 

It's a short chaptered fic (probably no more than 5 chapters).

I still can't decide on the summary, but basically the fic is about Louis who is a very famous model, one of the best out there and of course one of the richest too. He has some crazy stalkers who try to kidnap him, send him letters (some threatening letters too), trying to force themselves on him, and of course Louis does not like it, he loves his fans. But eventually when one very crazy man broke down in his house in the middle of night despite all Louis's bodyguards and security cameras and almost rapes him, it becomes too much for the poor boy. He finds out that the crazy man planned it with his bodyguards so he decided that he needs someone else to be his bodyguard. Someone strong and well prepared who is able to protect him and look after him. Someone who will actually move in the house with him and goes with him wherever he goes.

So he discussed it with his manager (who is his dad) and they decided they are going to make a competition, the winner will get 1 million dollars + a contract for at last 5 years as Louis's bodyguard.

What Louis didn't expect is to see there the most gorgeous and dark man he ever saw who of course won all the trials like it was nothing and Louis would lie if he says he didn't feel butterflies in his stomach every time the muscular man would carry him out (the winner of each trial is the one who gets at Louis and succeeds on getting him out of the place) 

 

It wasn't a surprise when Harry Styles won the competition because he won each and every single one of the trials, but what Louis didn't expect was the man refusing the 1 million reward saying he only got through this because he wants to protect Louis because he knows he's the only one who can keep Louis safe, and he accepts the job but he refused to be paid for it.

 

So just like that Louis found himself giving to his gorgeous bodyguard his heart instead of the million dollar check...

 

Oh did I mention that Harry is a vampire?

                 That Louis is his mate?

                             And that Harry's filthy rich?

                                       Or that he's the Vampire's King?     

 

HERE ARE A FEW TAGS:

 

Vampire!Harry

Boxer!Harry

Innocent!Louis

Model!Louis

Winged!Harry

 

                            The first chapter will be up soon :) 

 

                                                                             


	18. "they are in a sort of incest relationship"

***…The noises got louder and louder and now Louis was getting curious, he slowly opened the door.

 

 

He gasped at the sight in front of him, tears running down his face, it was Harry. Harry and another man kissing and touching and moaning and fucking having sex in front of Louis who was devastated.

 

 

He felt so crushed; he couldn’t believe what he saw, Harry, his mate, the love of his life, the father of his babies, having intercourse with someone else.

 

 

„H-Harry…” he sobbed, falling down on his knees, broken.**

 

Louis really has no idea how he feels right now... He’s crying, sobbing even, but really he can’t believe what he just saw, and still seeing. Like he can see it and all but he doesn’t feel it. ‘Wasn’t it supposed to break their bond? Shouldn’t he have felt the pain of the broken bond?’ Louis thought. But no, he doesn’t feel it, well, not more than a pain in the chest, but not the pain which should be caused by a bond breaking.

 

 

You see, when one of the mates break the bond, the other one will feel the consequences. He or she would go through the most painful feeling. They would literally feel like their heart is being teared out of their chest and stomped on right in front of their face.

 

  
“What-?” Harry stopped his intense sex when he heard his name being said by someone who wasn’t Nick, then looked at the door, seeing the small sobbing boy. First he was confused of who it was, but in mere seconds he realized it was ‘him’, Louis “Oh, Louis! Wait, it isn’t what it looks like! Really, there is a very good explication, I swear!” He said, getting out of the bed quickly and grabbing some boxers, ignoring Nick completely and making his way to Louis, appreciating the boy’s beauty ‘He really is gorgeous…I never saw someone as beautiful as him…’

 

 

“What the fuck, Harry, where are you going?! ” Nick asked in shock because he waited for this moment since forever and now that it happened –well almost happened- Harry’s going to leave him like this?

 

 

“Shut up and get out of here before I kill you!” Harry yelled at Nick who was now very afraid, knowing how powerful and violent Harry was and ran out of the room.

 

 

“Lou….Listen to me please.” Harry pleaded getting closer to Louis, afraid that if he goes faster, the poor perfect fairy like boy would run. He got down in front of the crying beauty, taking in all his perfect features.

 

“I…W-why did you do it? Was I not good enough for you? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me…” Louis said between sobs. Harry tried to comfort him, but he didn’t know what he should do “No! It’s really not what it looks like Louis. I know you saw me with Nick, but really it wasn’t me. I mean it was me, but not the me you think….Fuck…I mean…I don’t fucking know what I mean, but I’m really not who you think I am, I’m-” Harry’s rambling was cut off by Louis when he put his hand on the Omega back, trying to comfort the broken fairy “Don’t touch me!” He moved away, quickly, getting up and ran.

Louis was so confused right now. He didn’t know anything anymore.

Everything about Harry seems to be different, he never heard Harry talking like this and he’s fairly sure that his voice was deep and more…manly just a few hours ago, and his touches were never like this. Louis always felt the butterflies in his stomach every time would be close–Hell even thinking about him made Louis have butterflies in his stomach, but now, when Harry touched him he felt nothing, not even a little trill or something. He felt absolutely NOTHING. His voice didn’t make his legs feel like jelly, his smell didn’t make him safe and happy and his rambling didn’t make Louis want to kiss him like it always does because Harry is so cute when he rambles…or at last he was... but no, he felt numb, as if he doesn’t care about what that guy ‘Harry’ does, he only cares about his Harry, the Harry he fell in love with, the Harry that makes his insides twist, the Harry that showed him what love is, the Harry that saved him from everything, the Harry who made love to him, the Harry that loved him, the father of his babies…   
The funny thing is that Louis still feels all those stuffs. He feels the love, the butterflies, the connection, the bond that he and Harry share, but then why didn’t he fell all those things when ‘Harry’ touched him?

 

Louis kept running along the halls of the castle, now knowing very well where all those lead, even though he couldn’t see much because of the tears.

He quickly made his way along and reached the stairs that lead down. He looked back to see if Harry followed him. He felt relieved to see that Harry didn’t.

Louis was about to run down stairs when he heard a voice that made all his body shake. His Alpha’s voice that was calling for him using the special call that Alpha use to call it’s mate.

Before Louis could reach he felt his foot slipping and then he let out a loud squeal. He was waiting for the hit and pain, but it never came. He felt like he was flying. He opened his eyes, which he has no idea when he closed them, only to meet nothing. He looked around him and saw that he was indeed flying a good meters above the floor close to the ceiling. He looked around in panic, trying to find a way to get down.

 

That’s when he saw him, his beautiful-no, gorgeous–Alpha, with his arms up, directing his power to Louis, looking just as shocked as Louis, who for some strange reason feels happy to see his Alpha, even though he saw him just moments ago cheating? I mean he did, didn’t he? Louis thought.

 

He squealed again when he felt himself moving. He looked down at Harry, who positioned his arms to catch Louis in them. When Louis was finally in his arms, he felt like he’s in heaven. He moved his arms and hugged Harry who did the same.

 

And really, Louis hadn’t felt so relieved ever! He can feel it now. He can feel his Alpha, his Vampire, his perfect mate, who sure as hell wasn’t the one he saw up stairs. He begins to cry, hugging Harry and putting his hands on the back of Harry’s neck, tugging at the soft curls of his mate.  
Harry moved him, so now their faces were close, forehead against forehead, noses rubbing together in a sweet Eskimo kiss, blue meeting green, lips touching. They kissed for a few minutes, not paying attention to anything around them “Love you so much Lou…I was so scared when I felt you being hurt…God, I could literally feel every tear falling down from you beautiful blue eyes…” Harry said between kisses, trying hard to keep himself from crying again, but he couldn’t stop the tears falling down his cheeks.

“Love you so much too, Hazzy…my Hazza…please tell me it wasn’t you…please…”, Louis disconnected their joined lips, caressing Harry’s right cheek with his left hand, while the other hand is still stroking the curls on the back of Harry’s neck.

“Oh love, of course it wasn't. I would never hurt you like that, or at all. I…well I guess I have some things to explain to you, huh? ” Harry kissed him again while walking them to the sofa in the living room, continuing the make out session on there. Harry was hovering over Louis on the sofa, tongue exploring Louis' mouth, hands touching the little Omega everywhere.

 

When Harry threw his t-shirt on the floor, he heard someone clearing his throat. “Ummm…I really don’t want to be like a cockblock, but I think you have something to explain, dear Harold, and I don’t think you want to have sex with him while we’re here watching…Not that I would mind to see that perfect piece of art…he’s really gorgeous, I bet he looks even better naked… ” a voice said, scaring the little Omega, who had no idea that there is someone else in the room. He quickly put his hands around Harry’s naked middle and hides his face in his Alpha’s neck.

 

“What the fuck Edward! Didn’t I tell you to not interrupt me when I’m busy?! And don’t you fucking dare talk about my mate like that if you know what’s good for you!” Harry growled at him.  
“Sorry, sorry, don’t get all possessive here ‘Hazza’” Edward joked, trying to sound like Louis when he said Hazza.

 

“Edward!” Harry was getting really pissed by now while Louis was still hiding himself in Harry’s neck, embarrassed by getting caught in such a intimate time with his mate, slick still leaking from his hole, feeling even more aroused when Harry growled at the guy ‘Edward’ ‘Hmmm I wonder who this Edward guy is?’ Louis thought.

  
“I really think you should stop Eddy. You know how Harry gets when he’s angry,” a different voice said.

 

“Aww baby Marcel! Always so shy and innocent, and scared of Hazzy! Aren’t you the cutest? Well at least you're here because now I found someone even cuter, a little Omega kitty-wolf!” Edward poked Marcel’s dimpled cheeks and then kissed them when they turned a very deep shade of pink.

 

Louis, shy as he was, didn’t dare to move his face from Harry’s neck, even when Harry moved them in a sitting position with Louis on his lap. He was really embarrassed by all those things the Edward guy said, tail wagging nervously, tapping Harry’s leg.

 

“Aww look at him Marcie! He even has a kitten tail! Isn’t it the cutest thing ever!” Edward looked in awe at the gorgeous boy, moving his hand to touch his very long, fluffy, and beautiful white tail, running his hand from the tip to the base of the tail.

 

  
As soon as Louis felt the hand touching his tail, he squealed and yanked it and put it around his torso so the largest part of it was resting between his and Harry’s chest as Harry did his best to cover the base of it with his large hand while yelling at Edward “Don’t you fucking touch him!”

 

“Okay, okay, don’t have to be such a bitch Haz,” Edward finally said and Harry swears he would very much kick his ass if Louis wouldn’t be here, but he is and he’s scared already so Harry didn’t want to make it worse. “If you’re quite finished my dear Edward, would you do me the honor of shutting your dirty mouth already and let me talk to my mate?! Of course if that’s convenient enough with you, my dearest,” Harry said sarcastically, while grabbing a blanket and covering his Omega, because even though he knows Louis is his, he still felt extremely jealous and possessive when someone is close to him, and of course protective too, because he knows his tiny babe doesn’t like the attention he gets from other people; he only likes the attention if it’s from Harry.

 

 

“Sure thing sweet cheeks! ” Edward said kissing Harry’s cheek, making Louis hiss possessively at him, because no, Louis does not like when someone else touches his mate. He quickly moved the corner of the blanket to wipe his Alpha cheek, where the stranger kissed him, then moved his head and rubbed his face against his cheek, scenting him. “Mine!” he hissed kissing Harry’s face, making all the three boys looking at him in shock (and very prominent tents in their jeans).

 

 

And Harry would lie if he says he isn’t turned on by Louis’ possessive behavior, because he is. He really really is. After he made a mental note to ask Louis to act like this: possessive and bossy, tonight when they will make love, he adjusted himself in his very tight jeans. He begin to explain “Well, now that we’re settled, let’s begin. So Lou, you remember when I told you about my brothers? Well we are triplets, identical triplets. Of course we aren’t identical, but we basically look the same except for the fact that I’m taller than them both, my hair is curlier, and darker, my dick is bigger also… ” Harry was interrupted by his brother’s protests “Hey! That’s not true!” They said in the same time.

 

“It is, you both know that, your dicks are not even ten inches,” he smirked at them, then continued, “Anyway, back to the point, the one you saw having sex was Edward, who apparently thought it was funny to pretend he’s me.” He looked angrily at Edward, staring daggers at him, who backed up and lifted his hands in surrender “Sorry, sorry, I already apologized! Stop looking like that at me, Hazzy!” Edward said half serious, half joking.

 

  
“I swear to God, Edward, say one more word and I’ll kill you!” Harry threatened him.

 

 

“Fine… Hazzy!” Edward laughed, but Harry wasn’t having it, he used his powers to lift Edward up, close to the ceiling, knowing that he’s afraid of heights, smirking as he saw Ed looking terrifying “No! Harry please let me down! I’m sorry! Please, you know I’m afraid of heights, please let me down!” He begged, but Harry only laughed at his brother cries, “You know there is no way I’ll do as you say, my dear brother. You should know me better than anyone, baby Eddy,” he continued to make fun of his brother, using Edward’s baby nickname, at least till he felt a small hand on his bicep, making him look at the small boy beneath him whose eyes very wide “Hazza put him down please. I don’t like to see him crying…he looks like you somehow and I hate it when you cry…please…? ” The petite blue-eyed boy pouted and Harry literally forgot about everything around him, getting lost in his Omega's blue eyes, and very–oh very-kissable lips, so he did it; he kissed him, Edward long forgotten.

 

 

“Thank God!” he heard Edward say when he disconnected the kiss, looking at now a very much mess of limbs on the floor –Edward landed on top of Marcel- both now on the floor. “God Harry, you couldn’t just drop him somewhere else? Maybe not on top of me? ”Marcel groaned, pushing his brother off of him.   
“Oh c’mon Marcie, you know you love me, especially when I’m on top of you,” Edward teased him, running his arms up and down Marcel’s torso, then kissed him on the lips.

 

  
Louis shocked and a little out of his comfort zone asked Harry, while the two boys made out on the floor as if there is no tomorrow, "Haz, am I crazy or are your brothers on the floor, making out?”

 

 

"Actually, that’s the second strange fact about them, they are in a sort of incest relationship. Or something like that? I’m not sure myself what it is, because they have sex with other people even threesome and foursome, but they say that it’s different between sex with other people and sex between them…I still think that they’re crazy or something… I mean that’s practically having sex with yourself right?” He gestured to the shirtless boys sucking their faces off on the floor.

 

"It is strange indeed my Alpha… maybe they are in love with each other but they don’t know yet?” Louis asked.

 

"I think so too, because always after they have sex with someone else, they become very jealous and possessive of each other… I still can’t get over the fact that they sneaked out one time when we where younger and went to my room and practically forced me to have a threesome with them,” he shivered' "That was the strangest thing I’ve been thorough, seeing both of them naked on the bed waiting for me when I got out of the shower, then jumped on me and I had to put a force field around me to keep them away. I didn’t talk to them for years. I’m still not completely over it.,” Harry confessed.

  
"Oh my God, Harry! Now, I want them as far away from you as possible!” Louis possessively said, trying to cover his mate with the blanket, seeing that the identical boys were now starring at them, then he hissed.

 

 

"Wow Harry didn’t know you could be so … manhandled, so whipped…hmmm, I always thought you were the man in the house you know, the dominant one, ’cause you know, I’ve known you since forever–literally-and you always were the dominate one, the bossy one too, what changed?” Edward asked his brother.

 

"First of all, I’m not manhandled or anything, I just need and want to please him, to make him happy because he’s just different. He’s my Omega, my mate, the love of my life…I love him so much. It can’t be expressed in words… Though I wouldn’t mind being dominated by him…” Harry confessed, smirking at Louis who blushed like a tomato.

 

 

"Anyways, as our dear brother Harold said, we are identical triplets, we are quite a lot to take in for a little Omega like yourself, so we want you to know that it’s okay if you sometimes get confused, or mistake us… and feel free to join me and Marcie if you want. We wouldn’t mind at all if you do. You could join too, young Harold…of course if you don’t feel to self conscious around us.” Ed said practically drooling as he took in Louis' body.

 

"Of course not! He would definitely not join you in your dirty stuff! He is mine! Mine! Only MINE! And we all know I got the biggest dick. You just don’t know how to lose!” Harry growled, barring his fangs at them, making both Edward and Marcel back up.

  
"’s okay Hazzy, I wouldn’t join them anyway, because even though they look like you, they aren’t you. I don’t have the same feeling about them…And actually I won’t get confused around you three because there are so many differences between you… Plus my Omega self can tell who his Alpha is, that’s why I felt so confused seeing Edward, because I thought that our bond broke… I was scared because I didn’t feel anything like when I was with you Harry…Oh and Ed, I don’t want to sound rude but you know, I kind of saw you naked earlier and let me tell you, you’re nothing compared to Harry. ” Louis blushed as Harry busted laughing, while Edward was groaning.

 

 

"Hey! Stop laughing at me you dick!” Ed threw a pillow at Harry but failed miserably to hit him, making Harry laugh louder. "Oh stop being so jealous of my dick, I mean I know he’s perfect but still, you should stop. It's been what a thousand and a half since you've been practically fan-girling over my penis. Get over it babe, it’s Louis’ now.” Harry winked at Edward as he grabbed his penis through the jeans, then laughed again at Edward shocked state.

 

 

"Did you just refer to your penis as 'he’ or am I just going crazy?” Ed asked, jaw on the floor.

 

 

"Of course I did. He has a name too, you know, and don’t look at him like that! He doesn’t like your attention! He only likes Louis’ attention, and Louis’ hands, and Louis’ mouth, and Louis’s beautiful tits, and of course Louis’ gorgeous bum…Hmmm that tight little hole, and that fabulous petite body…” Harry moaned, still rubbing his crotch.

 

 

"He has tits?! Oh my God, can this boy be any more perfect?!” Ed and Marcel moaned as they stared at Louis' body, trying to see his bobs, but of course Harry didn’t let them.

 

  
"Now excuse us while we have some kinky mating to do. See you later babes! Use protection if you’re gonna have sex again. And don’t jerk off too much, your cookies might fall off!” Harry yelled already out of the room, carrying Louis to their shared pent house like tower, leaving two shocked and very much aroused boys behind.

 

 

"Well Marcie let’s have some kinky sex ourselves, baby girl!” Edward slapped Marcel’s perky little bum.

 

 

"Oh yes daddy! Let’s do that!” Marcel jumped on Edward's lap kissing him.

 


	19. "Ikindofampregnant"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Just so you know, I'm not going to update soon because right now I'm quite busy with school work and all :(...it's sad really.........I'm so tired already (2-3h of sleep/night isn't enough...) :/

After the very intense and passionate love making, Louis and Harry cuddled up next to each other...... more like Louis on Harry because Harry’s knot was still inside him, filling him up with his seed, even though he was already filled with his pups.

 

He hasn’t told Harry about the pregnancy yet because he thought that it wasn’t the perfect moment right now.

 

Harry on the other hand felt that something was off. He could sense that there was something different about Louis, but he couldn’t put a finger on what it actually was. He let it go, thinking that if there was something, Louis would have told him. He thought it was his imagination.

 

Since a while now Harry felt strange, he felt different. His body felt like it was burning from the inside and his back was sore, really really sore. His back feels like it’s burning. And it was strange because he's never felt any pain before, not even when he was a kid. He always was powerful and never once felt any kind of pain. It was quite strange because even thought his body burns, he still feels powerful, even more than before. He feels like his powers are growing second by second and it becomes harder for him to control them. And it’s even harder to control them when he’s around Louis. He literally feels like a clumsy toddler who couldn’t control his limbs around Louis.

He also remarked how much more possessive he's gotten over Louis. Even if he knows Louis is his, he still couldn’t stop himself from being possessive and jealous. But the worst thing was his nightmares. He actually feels like he’s living. And he also can feel and read the others perspective of things, like Edward’s and Louis’.

 

"Hazzy! Can you come here and help me get the cereal box ’cause I can’t reach it and I wanna eat cereal! Louis called Harry who was in his office in the other part of the castle, but of course he heard his mate’s call and ran to help him.

 

He gave Louis his cereal then tried to close the door of the cabinet, but he apparently used to much force because the door broke in half "What the actual fuck?!” He then tried to put the two pices together using his powers to make them one again, but it didn’t work like that. No, insead of that he burned them down, hands full of ashes. "What the fuck is happenening with me?!” he yelled angrily with himself and the fact that he can’t control his powers when he felt an awful pain in his back, like someone was tearing his skin apart.

 

 

Meanwhile in the other side of the room, a shocked Louis looks in fear at his mate. He's never seen Harry act like this. Harry was always calm and composed, but now he was completely opposite. And seeing his mate like this hurt him. He took a few little steps to Harry, touching his shoulder with his finger tips, trying to avoid the flames that surround the kitchen.

"H-Haz…?” Louis tried but Harry didn’t have it. "What? What the fuck do you want? Didn’t you do enough huh? Are you happy now? Because all of this is your fault! All yours! If I wouldn’t have met you everything would have been fine! You always ruin everything! I wish I never would have met you!” At the end of the speech, Harry pushed Louis who went flying through the room, back hitting the wall with a loud and painful cry, then fell down right in the flames that surround the walls.

 

The room was quickly filled with Louis' cries and yells as the flames burned his skin, but Harry didn’t react. He just sat there and looked at the horrorible sight in front of him, when a different voice got him out of his intense thoughts, making him realize what he had just done.

 

"Louis!” Edward quickly ran to the petite boy using his powers to stop the flames and tried to somehow get the boy out of there, but Louis‘ arms and back were very affected by the flames, as well as his legs. "Ow!” Louis whimpered, tears running down his face, all his body hurting like never before. Not only because of the physical pain but the pain caused by his mate hurting him like this and all the hurtful words he said.

 

Edward’s P.O.V.

 

 

I lifted Louis up quickly, trying not to hurt him, running to the castle’s beta doctor, Josh, but Harry got in front of him, not letting him leave the room "Move away!” I yelled. When he didn’t move, I pushed him and ran to the doctor.

As soon as I got there, Josh took him and rushed out to attend to his injuries.

 

After 2 or so hours in which Harry decided to come there, Josh came out of the room and came to us.

 

"How is he?” Marcel and I asked at the same time while Harry just sat there curled up in the fetal position against the wall, hugging his legs to his chest.

 

"I won’t lie you.....he isn’t doing well. He has third-degree burns on his arms and back, second-degree burns and first-degree burns on his legs. He also suffered a concussion, he has 3 broken ribs and his left arm is also broken but I gave him some medicine for the pain and right now he’s sleeping. It really is a miracle that he survived this. I mean it’s not common for Omegas to bear so much pain, even more for Omegas in his condition, but we can't say anything yet. There are still high risks that he won’t make it.”

 

"Oh my God!” Marcel and I said in the same time, tears running down our cheeks. "Please can we see him?! Please…” I literally begged Josh, who let us in the room where Louis lied pale and lifeless on the bed, 90% of his body covered in bandages, breathing tube in his nose and thousand of wires all over his chest.

 

 

"I need to ask his mate a few questions, which one of you is his mate?” Josh asked Marcel and I.

 

 

"He…he’s not our mate.....he’s Harrys, but we saved him and we have the right to know what is happening with him,” I said pointing at the battered boy.

 

 

"Oh, sorry I didn’t know you were there Harry…” Josh said confused looking at the boy curled up on the corner of the room looking at Louis like he’s disgusted by him, like he wasn’t the love of his life. "Well I need to know what happened with him first then I’ll tell you more."

After I’m done telling him everything I know about what happened, Josh said "Oh, so, he wasn’t alone when the fire began? You were there with him all the time? And you didn’t help him? But why would you do it Harry? You more than anyone know how it’s our duty as a dominant mate to take care of our submissive mate even more for an alpha mate to take care of his Omega, and even even more when the Omega is in such a delicate state as Louis is! How could you stay and watch him?! He’s your mate and you don’t give a damn fuck about him?! He almost died!” Josh said/yelled, looking for some reason, disappointed at Harry.

 

"Oh quit talking about him like he is that special because he’s not! He’s only a stupid useless omega who thought that I loved him. I mean yeah he’s a good fuck and I mated him in the rush of the moment but he means nothing to me. He’s really stupid you know? He gave me his everything even thought everyone told him to stay away from me and guess what? They were right because I used him. But he should be happy anyway. I mean who would look at him? It was probably his only chance to lose his virginity… Oh poor naive little Louis, how he thought that it was all a fairytale, but guess what it’s not!” Harry yelled looking at Louis, while the other boys were in shock. "It would have been so much better if he would have died! But I have to admit that leaving him alive with now all his body covered in burns and looking like a monster is good enough for me.” He laughed eyes black as he stared at Louis’ bed as the other boys moved quickly to Louis’ bed when the heart monitor made a strange sound.

 

 

They all look in shock as they see a tear making its way down Louis' cheek, his eyes opening revealing a dull pair of sad grey eyes.

 

Louis P.O.V.

My body hurts all over. I never expected something like this to happen. I mean yes, there were people that I know would do this to me any day, but not Harry, not the one he loves and the father of my babies, the one I gave everything.

 

It all hurt so bad, and I still hoped that it was just a dream, an awful nightmare, but as I heard the words Harry said just moments after I woke up, made me realize how wrong I was.

 

It wasn’t a nightmare. No it was very much reality. And it’s not like I haven’t been hurt before, because I have, countless times, but not like this. I never felt as insignificant, more useless and more unloved as I feel now. I feel like all my world went crashing down. I feel like in the rush of giving all my love and all I ever had to Harry, which wasn’t enough for him apparently, I forgot to spare some for myself.

 

I feel like now I’m empty, literally empty. I gave him my everything and now I’m left with nothing.

 

He even said he wanted me to die…Maybe I should make him one last present and leave this awful place forever. But no, I won’t give it to him, no more. I already gave him enough and I can’t give him that too. Not because I don’t want too, because believe me, there is nothing more I want than dying right now, but I have to live. I have to live and take care of my babies. My poor babies. I have to live for them and make sure that they won’t go through what I did. No, I’ll make sure that they would never get hurt. And I will make sure that he will never meet them or know that they exist.

 

 

'That’s it Harry Styles, I hope you enjoyed your sick game, because it’s over’ that was my last thought before sleep took over me, his black eyes still haunting my dreams.

Edward’s P.O.V.

 

 

"Louis!” I tried again but Louis still won’t answer me. He just stays there unmoving looking in Harry’s eyes.

 

 

"What’s wrong with him Josh?! Why won’t he answer?!” I asked Josh who looked just as shocked as I am.

 

"I don’t know, okay! It’s not like he can’t, because he seems fine, but it looks like he doesn’t want to. But I guess it’s pretty understandable because going through all the stuff he went through today…And now this…It’s really heart breaking how some Alphas treat their mates. I’m really happy to see that he at last didn’t die yet, like 99.99% of Omegas after their mate broke the bond. He’s a very strong one…I’m sure he’ll find someone who will love him and treat him like he and any other Omega deserves to be treated, of course if he survives. ” Josh said as Louis closed his eyes.

 

 

"The bond is broken?!” Marcel asked in total shock as we all, including Harry stare at the sleeping beauty’s neck.

 

 

"What the fuck?!” Harry said and rushed to the bed, looking at Louis' neck where just moments ago their bond was there and that’s when his eyes changed. They weren’t black anymore, and now green and full of tears.

"No, no, no….NO!” He fell down on his knees. "No, Louis please! I didn’t mean it! Please! I’m sorry! FUCK! Just…just be okay baby…I love you…”

 

HARRY’s P.O.V.

 

"Harry!” I heard a voice yelling.

 

 

"Harold! Harry Edward Styles wake up‼” Louis' voice made me yelp as I fell down from the bed.

"Haz? Are you okay?” Louis asked from the bed. You could see on his face that he’s trying not to laugh, but I ignored it. I just got up and hugged him and kissed him all over. "Love you so much baby, so so much! My baby kitten, my lovely kitty…I love you…I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, please forgive me! ” I cried while kissing all over his neck.

"Harry, baby what are you talking about? You didn’t do anything, why are you apologizing to me, love? Did you have a nightmare curly?” Louis asked concerned while stroking the back of my head, playing with the curls there.

 

"But I…But you…The fire and the burns! You were hurt! I hurt you! I’m so sorry, Lou, so sorry, I love you so much!” I cried hugging him tight hiding my face in his neck.

 

 

"It's okay, Hazzy, it was just a dream love, you didn’t hurt me. There wasn’t a fire or burns or anything love….Shhh don’t cry, it’s okay. Everyone has nighmares. Do you want to talk about it?” Louis kissed my curls, making me feel better.

 

 

"But…but…It looked so real…I…I can’t…And I even heard your thoughts….And you said something about our babies, like …as if you were pregnant…” I tried to say something more but I couldn’t, so I got out of the bed and went to the balcony, Louis following me quickly after. As he got there I noticed that he’s not wearing any clothes, only his fluffy blanket over his shoulders.

 

"Hazzy, that was a dream…but mmm…I actually have something to tell you…Ikindofampregnant?” he said while playing with the fluffy blanket I gave him.

"You're what?! Oh my God baby! You’re pregnant! We’re gonna have puppies!” I lifted him and span him around kissing him and hugging him and running my hands down his body, stopping at his little stomach, where you could actually see a tiny bump, his baby bump. I couldn’t help myself as I picked my Lou-Lou up bridal style and ran back in the room and put him down on the bed carefully on his back and moved down so I was facing the small bump, my babies.

 

 

"Hello lovelies, I’m your daddy and I love you so much already! My little kittens! I hope you’re doing good in there! I can’t wait to see you my sweet babies. Your mommy and I love you all so much…” I said kissing all over Louis’ baby bump, happy tears running down both of our cheeks.

"Love you so much Louis. You’re the best thing that's ever happened to me…” I moved up again and kissed Louis, our sweet moment turning in a very sweet love making.

 

~~~After the love making~~~

 

 

"Love you Hazza…Good night…” Louis said kissing my chest. "Love you too baby kitten…and babies...good night…” I kissed his hair as we both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait :(
> 
> A FEW THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW:
> 
> 1) One of Harry's brother will be Marcel from now on (literally the way he looks in BSE);  
> 2) Harry's brothers having a twincest relationship and also they would  
> worship Louis (trying to get in his and Harry's pants too), there will  
> be some funny moments when Harry catches them watching him and Louis  
> having intercourse;  
> 3) I’ll try to make Harry act more like a badass, like literally dark  
> and crazy ('cause dark and crazy Harry is hotttt);  
> 4) Nick would poison Louis in the next chapter (harry would leave  
> somewhere idk yet where, and Nick will try to make Louis leave). He  
> will also try to make Harry angry at Lou.  
> 5) The babies will call Louis mommy and dada (sometimes) and Harry  
> dady and dad.  
> 6)Oh and I almost forgot, I'll write the future chapters from their  
> P.O.V.'s (Lou's, Harry's).
> 
>  
> 
>  Chapter edited by lopezlia349


	20. "I think they are wings! Harry there are black wings attached to your back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry for not updating in sooooo long, but I felt pretty bad lately, was in hospital because I felt some really bad pain in my right side (for almost a year now, but latelly it became  
> unbearable) and yesterday I found out that I actually need a surgery (next week )..........so yeah..............awful :(
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, back to the subject I really hope you enjoy it, lotttsssss of love!
> 
>  
> 
> BTW THANK YOU SAM FOR EDITING IT, LOVE YOU!!!! ~~~~ apprehensivekitty

Louis’ P.O.V.

 

The next morning I was woken up by a loud noise. It sounded like someone was in pain, actually it sounded like Harry was in pain.

I opened my eyes and I was met by Harry’s pained expression. He was on his tummy, still naked and groaning while biting in his pillow trying not to make noise.

“Harry? What’s wrong?” I asked.

I got up from my sleeping position and moved a little closer to Harry, touching his back lightly with only my fingertips, not knowing what to do with myself. It was so strange to see Harry hurt and it physically hurt me. I just can’t take it seeing him in pain.

If only I could make his pain go away.

Or at last take his pain myself…

 

My thoughts were interrupted by a pair of red teary eyes , I don’t know, but my back is killing me! I feel like my whole body’s on fire…..I don’t know what’s happening.” Harry mumbled while holding onto the pillow.

 

“Should I get Josh? Or Marcel? Or Edward? Or should I call someone? What should I do?! Oh God I’m such a bad mate! I’m sorry for being such a bad mate to you Hazza!” I cried, not knowing how to handle all the emotions. Harry of course tried to help me, even though he was the one hurt.

 

“Lou, please don’t cry baby, I’m fine, real---FUCK!” Harry screamed into the pillow arching his back.

 

 Still shocked to see Harry like that  I put my hand on his back trying to comfort him but I removed it immediately as I felt something moving.  Something big.

What the f----” I gasped at the sight in front of me as Harry screamed on top of his lungs –There was something trying to get out of his back, pushing its way through it.

 

“Lou……What the hell is happening?!” Harry asked between yells. I tried to calm him down, saying that he’s Ok, holding his hand. After a few seconds he calmed a little bit, but then suddenly I feel his hand squeezing mine hard as he yelled louder than ever before, arching his back, all that while I was there watching completely terrified by all that’s happening right in front of me.

 

Watching as Harry’s back is tearing open something getting out of it  blood streaming down his body and soaking the sheets.

 

“Oh my God…” I said, tears running down my face while Harry’s cries slow down, his body relaxing, after the thing is out completely, almost covering his entire frame, which isn’t small at all.

 

“Lou…w-what’s on my b-back?” Harry weakly asks.

 

“T-They are…fuck!! I think they are wings! Harry there are black wings attached to your back.” I said watching them in awe. They were so beautiful  just like the rest of him.

 

“I’m….what?! Wings?!” Harry’s eyes widened as he moved his hand to touch them.

 

“What in the fuckin’ hell!” He got up and ran to the mirror which was on the opposite wall, looking in awe at the huge black featured covered wings, stretching them, trying to see how they work, all that while I remained on the blood covered bed. Of course that’s when I realised I’m covered in blood, then suddenly I feel the need to throw up, I got up, but I couldn’t walk straight, feeling like the room is spinning. Then I begin to feel tired, really, really tired, my legs felt weak and before I knew it I was falling down.

 

“Louis! Babe what’s wrong?! Are you ok baby kitten?” A soft and concerned voice asked as strong arms picked me up before I hit the floor.

 

I tried to answer him but I felt so tired and he was so warm and he smelt so good. I couldn’t bring myself to speak so I just nuzzled into his neck  inhaling his addictive scent while he made his way to the bed carefully putting me down on it.

 

“Haz shouldn’t we clean the blood first-” I stopped myself because I opened my eyes and saw a now very clean bed.  I was also wearing clean clothes as well as Harry who, of course was naked, but clean and his huge black wings looked soft and even more beautiful.

 

 I wanted lift my hand to touch them, tracing my fingers along it gently playing and  enjoying the feel of his feathers but I didn’t because I didn’t know if Harry would like that or if I’m allowed to touch them.

I bit my lip as I look up at Harry seeing him also watching me with a fond look on his beautiful face “Of course you can touch them baby, you don’t even need to ask” he said leaning down and capturing my lips in a kiss, his hands wrapping around me pulling me closer

 

I was so lost in the kiss that I didn’t realised he moved his left wing expanding it and putting it over me like a blanket.

 

After we broke the kiss, I tried to move my hand to put it around Harry’s neck but of course I couldn’t because of the wing and I purred as I finally realised that he moved his wing and put it over me “Hazzy…. So warm and cosy. ” I said between purrs as I nuzzled my head under the top of his wing. It was so big that it completely covered my body

 

I was so enchanted by the wonderful wings that I didn’t even realised that Harry moved his hand to touch my stomach “Aww baby you really like the wings don’t you? Now I feel left out.” Harry pouted.

 

“You should come here too! It’s so warm and cosy and perfect!” I said kissing his abs, my tail caressing his muscular thighs then towards his bum bum making him chuckle

“ You naughty kitten!” He scolded playfully

 

“What? I just really love your bum Hazza! It’s so muscular and sexy and wonderful! ” I said moving my hand to squeeze his cheeks, accidentally touching his balls in the process making him moan, then suddenly I feel a warm and soft furry body making its way around my back, then a paw wrapping around my middle.

 

“Hmmm so warm Hazzy….Missed my alpha-wolf so much….” I said kissing his furry paw, while still touching his bum cheeks, while his wolf self begin to lick my neck, making me moan loudly.

 

“Hazzy, I think we should fuck! All three, like a threesome!” I proposed, feeling my hole leaking at the thought of getting even more of harry.

 

“hmmm, I don’t know if I could share you with anybody baby, not even myself….”  He said with a hint of possessiveness in his voice but carefully at the same time pulled me towards him, retracting his wing in the process and smashed his lips on mine again. We made out for a few more seconds, as he used his big hands to squeeze my butt cheeks, making me moan as the cold air hit my leaking hole. I was about to protest, maybe beg him to do something, when I felt a hot tongue licking my hole

“but if it is what you want, I’m ready to try anything to make my boobear happy” Harry confessed.

 

“Want you Haz, it’s all I want…..I just love you so much, want you so much, all the time Hazzy” I said between moans while Harry sucked a love bite on my neck and of course the wolf Haz began lapping and pushing his tongue in between my ass cheeks that was dripping with slick

 

“You’re such a naughty kitty, baby, you know that? Such a perfect naughty kitten for your mate huh? Only for your mate” Harry said smirking at me. I moaned at his dirty talk

 

“Only for you Hazza! Please Haz let me have you…” I begged him.

“Baby, you already have me, tell me what you really want.” He asked.

 

“I want to…..I- I want to lick your hole” I stuttered blushing afraid of his reaction..

 

“To lick my hole? As in my asshole?” Harry asked me surprised at what I said

 

“Y-yeah….I know it’s probably the strangest thing ever, even for me, but like….ummm….I really wanted to do that for like a really long time, but now that I’m pregnant I kind of want it even more….But I get it if you think it’s too strange, because it is and I-----” My stutter was interrupted by Harry’s delicious lips. He kissed me with so much passion and love and lust, I couldn’t help myself but purr loudly making my alpha chuckle

“’s Ok love, if you want it soooo bad, you can have it. You know I would do anything for my baby kitten, but ummm you know that my hole is well not like a male omega’s, It doesn’t produce slick and I am sure it doesn’t taste that good, even though, you know, I, being a vampire, don’t have ‚humans needs’ and all that stuffs but still…..” Harry explained to me and to say I was happy would be an understatement.

 

“So is it a yes?! Oh Hazzy thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” I said excitedly  kissing all over his damn gorgeous face making him laugh.

 

“Oh Louis.  You’ll be the death of me…well that if I, you know, would be able to actual die….” He said moving, so he was over me kissing down my neck

 “So how do you want to do it, love?” he asked.

 

“Could you, maybe stay on all fours?” I asked blushing, my hole quivering with excitement and producing more slick that I would get to taste my Alpha.

 

„Of course my dear!” He said giving me a full dimple-grin as he moved  showing me his perfect bum. I couldn’t help but touch his cheeks, massaging them and moving them apart so I could see his oh-so-gorgeous- hole , Hazzy you have such a gorgeous hole….” I said leaning down to lick it, making him moan loudly

 “Fuckk baby it feels good! Hmmmm squeeze my balls!” He demanded and I did as I was told to, squeezing and playing with his balls with my small hands. His balls feel so full and heavy in my hands

 

„Mmmmmm love your hole my Alpha! It’s absolutely delicious!” I moaned licking at it, enjoying his hairless and soft skin there and of course his addictive scent and taste. I couldn’t help but moan as I feel my hole leaking more slick, the sheets are probably already soaked, as well as my bum and thighs----my thoughts were cut off by a warm tongue licking up my thighs around my bum, then finally I felt it push inside my hole

 

“HARRY!”  I shouted, in total bliss, holding onto Harry’s tighhs for dear life, burying my face into his crack my tongue pushing in deeper inside him as I eat him out while  wolf Hazza kept licking my leaking hole.

 

“Haz please have me….please I need your knot…” I begged him.

 

“Oh so now you want me to knot you now huh? Aren’t you just a horny mess for your Alpha hmm?” Harry teased as he moves pulling my face away from his hole seeing how debauched my face is from eating him out.  

 

“yesss……mmmhh so good Hazzy!” I moaned as he pulled me into his lap and inserted his angry red cock into my wet hole while his wolf didn’t let up and continued to lick my balls while Harry continued to fuck me

 

“So tight and wet babe! My baby kitten! All mine! Love you so much! And our babies!  ” Harry moaned, switching our positions so he was now over me and trusted into me, careful not to hurt the babies. 


	21. IMPORTANT

 

 

 

**Hello everyone, sorry for not updating and also for the last chapter I posted, I know it was different and I apologize for it, I myself, feel like it isn't like me, you know, like it's not my story anymore? Well right now everything about and around me is different, and that's probably why I wrote -that chapter, it was actually meant to be a fluffy chapter full of larry &puppies moments... I feel so disappointed with myself right now :((((**

**I'm really sorry for everything, the lack of updating, for writing shitty chapters, for every little mistake, for everything...I actually think about deleting my stories...But I can't make myself do it...**

 

**Anyway I don't know what I'm gonna do, so that's why I wanted to thank you, each and every one of you for reading it, for all your kuddos and comments, but right now my life's a mess and I feel like I can't do it anymore, like I've had enough, really how much pain can a human bear? How many times do I have to 'get over it and go on'? It's just so hard to go on when you literally don't have anybody to ,just, be there for you, nobody that could understand me... but in the same time I don't think that I could open up to someone after all...maybe because I'm afraid to actually trust someone, maybe because I don't want their pity...who knows...the only certain thing in my life is larry :(((**

 

**OK, back to the subject, I will see what I'll do with my stories, somebody asked me why don't I just write a new version of the book and I think it would be a good idea, maybe if everything goes well next week I'll do it, for now here is my new account:[ _LouisSpinsTheHarry_](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisSpinsTheHarry)** ****

 

**Sorry again.**

 

 


	22. Camping

 

 

  
   
"Hazza, stop moaning like that! You’re gonna make me wet…” Louis blushed while massaging [Harry’s back](https://33.media.tumblr.com/c80682da9d10cdbf1360b028349e7947/tumblr_mxgrojSUZM1rgv1ggo1_500.gif) to relax him because lately he’s been quite tense.  
  
"Oh Lou, you’re the cutest thing ever!” Harry giggled because, really, Louis is such a cute little thing. Even more when he blushes. He, then, turned round so he was facing Louis and kissed his nose. Forgetting about his wings in the process, it lead to him to hiss as his left wing hurt from putting too much weight on it. Harry then pouts and makes grabby hands for Louis  "Lou, my wing hurts…” he said as Louis helped him get up, then stroked his wings lovingly while hugging Harry.  
  
"Harry, you really should relax a little, ’cause lately you've been pushing yourself too much. Please do that for me…?” [Louis tried, pouting and making the best puppy eyes](http://i.perezhilton.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/louis-tomlinson-sad.gif) he could because it was true, Harry needs to relax a little because the past weeks he worked so hard to try to control his body and powers again, but also to help train the fighters.  
  
"Lou, you know I’m strong babe. Don’t worry about me, love, I’m just a little stressed because I couldn't control my body and powers anymore, but I’m getting better. I’m almost completely controlling it now, but there still are moments when I just let my anger get the best of me, you know? Being even more powerful is so... strange. But I have you and our kittens and pups to help me go through it…” Harry confessed as he caressed Louis's tummy with his hand while the other hand stroked Lou’s tail making the pregnant man purr loudly.  
   
"Lets enjoy ourselves in the Jacuzzi, kitten” Harry whispered seductively in Louis’ left kitten ear, then kissed it while Louis moaned. Then he lifted Louis up bridal style and carried him to the Jacuzzi. Well you can figure out the rest.  
   
 **~*~*~*~**   **Two days later**   **~*~*~*~**   **Louis’ P.O.V.**   **~*~*~*~**  
   
“Lou, baby, come here please, we have to talk.” Harry asked me as soon as he got in our room, I was out on the balcony eating Oreos, but as soon as he got in, I ran, well tried to run, to him.  
“Yes, Hazza? What do you want to talk about?” I asked, but he didn't answer me then, no, he helped me lay down on our bed and kissed me, then my tummy.  
   
“Lou, there is something going on with the wolves and vampires from the U.S. There is someone who claims to be more powerful than me and he apparently also built himself an army…Lou, I have to go there and see what’s going on, and probably to fight too.” He said and I could feel tears forming in my eyes, soon enough I was sobbing clinging on Harry for dear life. “No Harry, please don’t go! Please don’t leave us! Please, I need you! The babies need you!” I cried, and it was the truth. An omega needs it’s alpha during the pregnancy. They need to feel protected, safe, happy, and loved. And the only one who could make them feel like that is their Alpha. Also, if an alpha mated to the pregnant omega doesn't want the omega or the babies or leave them, the most probably is that the omega won’t survive and nor would the pups, a pregnant omega needing the touch, scent and protect of his/her alpha, well they need  _their alpha,_ as well as the babies, which need their alpha father even more when the pregnant omega starts nesting.  
  
"Louis, baby, I’m not leaving you love. Please stop crying and hear me out.” Harry said taking me in his lap and hugging me tight making me feel safe but I couldn't stop myself from crying.  
  
"Why are you still crying my baby kitten?” Harry asked concerned as he moved his hands up and down my back, petting my tail every now and then. "C’mon baby stop. You know how much I hate to see you sad or crying. Please stop it…I’ll do whatever you want me to do, just stop it, my sweet baby bear.” he said lifting my face from his neck and making me look into his damn gorgeous green eyes, then kissed me.  
  
After I calmed down a little, well not much because I was still clinging on Harry like a baby koala while my tail was security wrapped around Harry’s waist, Harry’s wings wrapped around both of us.  
  
"So, as I was saying, love, I have to go there, but I don’t want to, well I don’t even think I could leave you alone, and I don’t want to take you with me there to put you in danger so I've decided to just use my powers and just multiply myself so one of me goes there and one stays here with my baby kitten and baby kittens and pups!” Harry said kissing all over my face and I couldn't help but giggle while playing with his curls.  
  
"Thank you so much Haz…I love you and the babies love you too! See?” I took his hands in mine and put them over my tummy where the babies kicked happily. "They’re always happy when you’re around or when they can hear your voice…” I chuckled as they kicked some more while Harry looked down in awe. "Lou, t-that’s- wonderful! Thank you so much for everything…You’re the best thing that's ever happened to me…Without you I would probably be the same monster I once was…Thank you so much…” Harry looked deep into my eyes as a tear made its way down his cheek.  
   
"Oh Haz!” I hugged him as tight as I could without hurting our babies.  
   
 **~*~*~*~ 3 weeks later**   **~*~*~*~**  
  
 _It was just another day in which I sat in our bed, the doctor ordered bed rest since my body begin to shut down after Harry left, I lost weight, I couldn't eat anything without throwing up, and I could hardly walk. But no, it wasn't a usual day, because today Nick came in my room, and woke me up from my nap by harshly pushing me on the floor. Thank goodness I didn't land on my tummy and hurt the babies._  
   
 _“Wake up slut!” He yelled and then two guards got there and dragged me to the basement, in what looked like, a very old cell full of rats, and insects. “S-stop! W-what are you doing? Why are you taking me here?” I yelled, as they pushed me in. Then Nick got there and slapped me. “Shut up, stupid whore!”_  
   
 _“N-nick, why are y-you doing this?” I cried as I feel my babies kicking in my tummy._  
   
 _“Because I hate you! You stole Harry from me! He was mine!” He yelled then he begins to punch me, making me cry harder. I'm trying to protect my tummy with my arms and curling up into a ball._  
   
 _“I didn't do anything! He is my mate! We are meant to be together! He loves me!” I said, sobbing._  
   
 _“Oh, but you’re wrong! He doesn't love you! He used you and that’s about it! He doesn't want you anymore you stupid slut! He only wanted to have his way with you and he dumped you now that you’re pregnant, and fat, and look like a fucking whale, He doesn't give a damn about you or your stupid babies!”_ _He laughed at me, kicking me one last time, then left._  
   
 _***And the days went like this, me being beaten up every day. The beatings getting worse and worse…I prayed for Harry to come and save me, but he never came…***_  
   
 _One day, weeks later, Nick came in my cell room and beat me, then ordered the guards to come get me. And that’s all I remember before waking up in the middle of nowhere, an unknown forest, a few miles from a city, far far away from my home…with nothing but the clothes I wore before and the photo I was looking at since Harry left. The photo of him and I, which I hid in my jeans pocket._  
 _"Louis…” What was that?_  
 _"Louis!” Ok what?_  
"LOUIS BABY WAKE UP!” Harry yelled, trying to wake up Louis who was having a nightmare.  
"H-Harry y-you’re b-back!” Louis cried, hugging Harry "Please don’t leave me again!”  
"Lou, lovely, I never left you. It was just a nightmare. I was here all the time, love. Why or where would I leave to? ” Harry asked, confused, helping Louis lay down again, but this time between his legs. He laid his head on Harry’s muscular chest, Harry’s wings covering him like a blanket.  
"J-just look for y-yourself… ” Louis stuttered and Harry knew immediately what he meant; to use his powers and look into his mind.  
After he saw, he pulled Louis closer, trying to make him feel safe, using his powers again to make Louis feel happy.  
"Haz, what did you do?” Louis suddenly stopped crying and pinched Harry’s right nipple, giggling when Harry hissed. Then, moving his tail so it was lightly hitting Harry’s nipples.  
"Louuu! Why do you always torture my poor nipples…Kiss them better!”  Harry whined, taking Louis’s tail in his big hand and then playfully biting at it.  
   
"Haz! Stop that tickles!” Louis laughed, trying to free his tail from Harry’s grip, but seeing that it is pretty much impossible, he decided to do the same and took Harry’s nipple in his mouth sucking and lightly biting the hardening nub, smirking when Harry threw his head back and let out a loud moan.  
   
"GOOD MORNIN'---OH MY POOR EYES!” Yelled Edward from where he sat close to the door, right next to a blushing Marcel.   
   
"Hi!” Said Louis, who happily freed his tail, not that he really minded having Harry paying attention to it.  
~~~~  
"What do you want you dicks!” Harry groaned, he was really getting exciting with their play and now that his Omega is pregnant, carrying  _his_  babies, his desire for him is on a new level. He needs to claim his Omega as his, even though they are already bonded. And it’s really hard to see Louis even look at someone who isn't Harry, his mate, his Alpha, but he knows that Louis doesn't see Edward and Marcel as something more than brothers. So he said himself. Well to be completely honest Harry thinks that Louis sees Edward and Marcel’s as his babies, his maternal instincts already kicking in.

  
And yes, Harry knows that’s normal, he's, in his thousands of years of life, seen what Omegas do, or act, through the pregnancy. It’s a common thing for them to see their Alpha siblings, only if they are younger than the Alpha, as their babies, needing to take care of them as well as the Alpha himself. The last one is worst, because the Omega tries to take care of the Alpha. Feed them, being careful to let them sleep, spending as much time with them as possible. Even though the Alphas should do it-taking care of them.  
   
And Harry thinks it’s cute. Seeing Louis acting like a proper mommy with them all. Really, he can’t wait to see Louis with their babies. He already knows Lou will be the best mommy ever.  
Or nesting, that also would be really cute. Harry wonders when would Lou start nesting, hopefully soon.  
~~~~  
   
"Well glad to see you too.” Said Edward, sassy as always. Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyway we’re here to propose you something.” Marcel said, literally humping up and down like an exited puppy, making Louis coo at him, though, they couldn't really see him because Harry’s huge black wings were covering him almost entirely, not letting his brother see his naked (and gorgeous) mate.  
"Haz, let me see them!” Louis whined, trying to free himself from Harry’s wings. Though the likes to be in Harry’s embrace, loving even more when Harry puts his wings around him to keep him warm and protected.  
"Oh so now you don’t like my wings either, I see how it is…" Harry crossed his arms on his chest pouted, but letting go of Louis, of course not before using his powers to dress him in a pair of Harry's boxers and shirt.  
   
"Hi babies!” Louis said cheerfully making his way to hug them both.  
"Hi mommy Lou!” They said, happily hugging Louis, knowing that Louis’s maternal instincts are kicking in.  
"We've been thinking about going out somewhere. Just us four. Well I mean the babies too, of course! Camping!” Marcel said still hugging Louis swaying from side to side.  
"Camping?! Can we go Harry?Pleaseeee!?” Louis said excited, running to Harry and using his best puppy eyes and pouting.  
"Hmmm I don’t know. It’s been chilly lately and you hurt my feelings and my nipples’s feelings and my wings’s feeling…You meanie!” Harry faked crying.  
"No Harry! I’m sorry! I swear I didn't mean it…I’ll make it up to you! I promise baby!” Louis said needing to make his Alpha happy again, kissing all over his face, then his chest paying extra attention to his nipples. Then he kissed and caressed his wings while hugging him tight, purring when Harry begin playing with his tail, kissing his kitten ears.  
"Can we go Harry? Pleaseee..?” Louis pouted again and really Harry couldn't help but give in "Of course we can love of my life, my baby Omega. My angel…” Harry said kissing Louis.  
"SO WE CAN GO?!” Marcel said jumping –again- hugging Louis who happily hugged him back.  
"Well, for now let’s shower and eat something.” Harry said getting up from the bed, completely naked, walking to the bathroom like a Greek god, leaving Louis, Marcel and Edward with their mouth and eyes wide open, lusting over that perfect man, but only one of them has the chance to actually have him. "Lou, love, what are you waiting for?  C’mon. Let’s shower!” Harry said. "Sorry boys. He's mine." And with that, Louis ran like a puppy, happily wagging his tail in excitement while the two other guys were left love stuck lusting over the damn sexy couple.  
  
 **~*~*~*~**  
  
"I can’t wait to get there!” Said a very happy Louis, while the triplets were packing and making food, getting the SUV ready, trying to make it as comfortable as possible for Louis and babies since it was a long trip.  
"So Harold, where exactly are we going?” Asked Edward, coming behind his brother, resting his head on his shoulder and hugging him from behind while Harry packs even more blankets.  
"Do you remember the place we used to go a long, long time ago? Well, we're going there.” Harry said, still thinking about what he should add. He already got food, water, blankets, more food, more water, lots of more blankets, pillows, tents, clothes and lots of other things. Through he could just use his powers and make the things appear there, but...  
  
 **~*~*~*~ 45 minutes later ~*~*~*~**  
  
  
"C’mon Haz, let’s go!” Louis said excitedly. He pouted as Harry talked to Nick, telling him about the trip and what he has to do while Harry’s missing, but Nick keeps asking things, not wanting to let Harry go.  
"Awww someone’s excited for the trip!” Said Marcel who cooed at Lou as soon as he saw him. "He is, my baby kitten wants to spend some family time together!” Harry cooed at Louis too, but then moved his glance to his left gasping as he saw his little brother Marcel looking nothing like [before](http://i967.photobucket.com/albums/ae155/mcclintontessa/7041757-256-k412718_zpsafa74316.jpg).  
 "Wow Marci, what happened with you? [You look  _different_](http://a.wattpad.com/cover/5839721-256-k257934.jpg).” Harry said looking at his brother, who looks like a younger version of himself, even his clothes. Wait. "Lou, what did you do…?” Harry moved his glance to his Omega, who gave him an innocent look, blushing.  
"Do I look bad? Lou said I look beautiful…likes it…” Said Marcel, looking crushed. He loves his big brother so much, he always took care of them even though he said, more than once, that he doesn't love his brothers.  
"No, of course I like you baby Marci! You look beautiful!” Harry rushed, giving Marcel a full of love hug.  
"See, I told you he would love it Marci!” Said a very happy Louis, joining the hug.  
"Harry, Marcel, Louis, c’mon hurry up. We have to go!” Yelled Edward from somewhere.  
"Ok, now it's time to go, my babies!” Harry said. Well soon enough two Harrys, each one of them carrying a giggling boy "Haz, put us down!”    
   
Nick was long forgotten.  
   
 **~*~*~*~**  
   
"Louis, Marcel are you are you comfy back there?” Harry asked them, his chest warming up at the sight of his baby Omega and his brother getting along so well. Now Marcel and Lou playing cards against Edward.  
"Yes Hazza! We are so kicking Eddy’s ass!” Louis said, giggling along with Marcel as Edward groans.  
   
"You are both cheaters! Harold help me!” Harry laughed at his whining brother.  
"No, can’t do!” Harry said laughing as Lou and Marci both blow him a kiss.  
   
 **~*~*~*~ 5 hours later ~*~*~*~**  
   
  
   
"WE’RE HERE‼” Yelled Edward who got out of the SUV as soon as they arrived.  
"Wow! It looks wonderful!” Louis said in awe.  
"It does!” Marcel agrees.  
"Let’s set the tent!”  
   
 **~*~*~*~ 15 minutes after ~*~*~*~**  
   
    
   
"Harold, Lewis! Let’s go for a swim!” Edward said loudly after Harry finally finished the tent. Quite a large one, might I add. While Louis rested after finished his cheese cake *what? He’s pregnant!*  
"Sure, let’s go.” Harry immediately went to help Louis get up from his chair and helping Louis walk to the lake, which was right in front of them.  
"C’mon, Marci! It’s not like they haven't seen you naked before! Just strip down, babe!” Ed kissed Marcel’s lips as he saw his brother blushing when he asked him to get naked.  
"But Ed! I don’t want to! You know I’m shy!” Marcel whined, running to Louis and Harry as soon as he saw them. "Mommy Lou! Help me! Edward’s being mean!” He faked crying, hugging Louis.  
"Oh is he?” He gave Edward a look, "Harry, Edward’s hurting our son, do your Alpha duty!” Louis turned his glance to Harry, smirking.  
Harry smirked back at Louis.  
Edward gulped.  
"Of course I should nobody hurts my mate nor my pup!”  Harry glanced at Edward who gulped again and ran to the lake naked, Harry chasing after him.  
   
Soon enough there were two curly boys fighting in the water. Laughing, splashing, and chasing each other while Louis and Marcel sat down on a blanket and watched them while giggling.  
"Harold, you curly haired dumb ass, stop!”  
"Oh, so now I’m a curly haired dumb ass huh? I’ll have you know that we look almost identical, idiot!” Harry laughed as his brother got out of the water, wet and naked, and running as far away as possible. Then, an idea hit Harry.  
"Ed, look back!” yelled Harry, who stopped running after his brother.  
When Edward did it, he gasped, eyes wide.  
"Want a balloon?” A second later a loud girly scream was heard while Louis, Harry, and Marcel were laughing as Edward ran as fast as he could, a clown chasing after him.  
"HAROLD! YOU FUCKING PROMISED! YOU DICK!”  
   
 **~*~*~*~**  
  
Later that day after having diner, they went inside the tent, relaxing and enjoying the trip. After all they all needed some time off to relax. To spend time together, cuddling, and talking.  
   
"Lou, I was wondering, what should we name our babies…?” Harry asked, while cuddling Louis who was practically lying on top of him between his legs. As Louis was playing with Marcel’s and Edward’s curls, they both had their heads on Harry’s chest.  
"I've actually dreamed about how we will name our pups…” Louis said, blushing.  
"Really? Well tell us!”  The Styles Triplets said at the same time, then giggled remembering the old times when they used to do that more often than not.  
"Wow, you are so cute!”  Louis looked at them in awe then kissed their foreheads.  
"Ok, so in my dream we had 4 babies, the oldest was Harry and his twin Edward. They look like you, and then Louis and William as the other set of twins. They look like me.” Louis said blushing "I never got their middle names but I guess we could work something out? If you would like?”  
"That’s perfect, love!” Harry kissed Louis lips while the other kissed both his cheeks making Louis blush.  
   
 **~*~*~*~**  
  
 **After an hour, all the 4 boys were watching the sunset.**  
  
"Lou, do you like it here baby?” Harry asked from behind Louis as they were watching the sunset, hugging him and kissing his neck right above their bond mark, hands running all over Louis tummy as the babies kicked happily.  
  
"I love it here, Haz. Thank you for taking me here…I love you so much, you know?” Louis then turned around put his arms around Harry's neck and played with his Alpha’s curly hair.  
  
"I love you too. So, so much.” And with that, Harry kissed him. Sweet, slow, and passionately.  
 

  
   
~*~*~*~   **A few minutes later they decide to light a campfire** ~*~*~*~

  
  
"Let's play truth or dare!" Edward said, from where he sat on the sofa (the three of them begged Harry to use his powers and change the uncomfortable camp chairs for a[ comfy outdoor cuddle sofa](http://st.houzz.com/simgs/c20131200e36d8ef_4-0822/modern-outdoor-sofas.jpg) and [fluffy blankets](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/32/b6/61/32b661f8264aedf6de600563aec466a6.jpg).  
"Ok, so let's start!" Marcel said as he kissed Eddy's lips, cuddling him, while Lou and Harry were doing the same.  
"Can I be the first to ask?"  Ed asked.  
" Well go on Edward!" Harry agreed.  
"Ok, Marcel, truth or dare?" Ed smirked.  
"D-dare...?"   
"Hmmm...I dare you to give Harry a lap dance!" Edward giggled.  
"What the fuck Edward?!" Harry and Marcel said in the same time, while Louis and Edward giggled.  
"Louis??" Harry gave Lou a look. He did not expect his mate to want that.  
"What Haz, it would be fun!" Lou pouted.  
Ok! Fine! C'mon Marci!  Harry groaned. Marcel made his way on his brother's lap, blushing, then started moving his hips, touching Harry. He was quite enjoying it.  
"Marcel! I didn't know you were such a slutty boy!" Ed moaned as Marcel moved his hips like a slut.  
"He's not a slut!" Louis sassed slaping Edward.  
"Oww! What the fuck? Why did you slap me, Lewis?!"  
"Because you deserved it, my dear. And you know my name is not Lewis! You cow!" Louis hit him with his tail right in balls.  
"OW! You damn sassy cat!" Edward cried, hand massaging his poor balls.  
"Ok, ok enough! Come here Marcel!" And Oh Edward was jealous!  
"Nope I quite like staying here!" Marcel went next to Louis who made a happy sound and let him under the blanket while Harry's wing was keeping them safe and warm. Both Louis and Marcel purred cuddling close to Harry.  
"Ok, Lou, you're next, truth or dare?"   
"Ummm d-dare...?" Louis stuttered while Harry played with his tail.  
"I dare you to let Harry eat you out while you're in your wolf form, in front of us!" Edward said excited, his cock twitching.  
"Yes! Let's do that Lou!" Harry agreed, already hard.  
"O-ok?" Lou stuttered, hole already leaking "Let's do it..."

 

_To be continued..._   
  


  
  
**[A/N]**  
         **Hello! I'm sorry for taking soooo long to update :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I had so many things I wanted to add in it, but I decided not to, you'll see why soon :))))**  
      **Thank you for bearing with me, I really appreciate all your votes and comments. It means a lot to me to know that someone enjoys my story.**  
 **I also want to thank[Rain](http://www.quotev.com/28019617), who helped me so much during this time, he's such a wonderful person (and cute too but shhh don't tell him that) , really, and you definitely should read his story  [Fight, flight, or freeze](http://www.quotev.com/story/5674170/Fight-flight-or-freeze/) I love it so much. It's similar to mine only that it's ten times better! So if you like my story I'm 100% sure you'll love his story :D**

**  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, sorry if it's not complete, I still have a few things to add, but I'll do it later:)) I don't know when I'll be able to write the next chapter because I gave some nasty exams coming soon but I promise I'll do it asap.  
> Also things will actually make sense from now on, but be ready because I'm planing some time skip, moving quickly etc etc :))))

"Ok, Lou, you're next, truth or dare?"   
"Ummm d-dare...?" Louis stuttered while Harry played with his tail.

"I dare you to let Harry eat you out while you're in your wolf form, in front of us!" Edward said excited, his cock twitching.  
"Yes! Let's do that Lou!" Harry agreed, already hard.  
"O-ok?" Lou stuttered, hole already leaking "Let's do it..."

~~~~~~  
"You’re such an asshole, Harold I fuckin’ hate you! You cheater!” Edward cursed his brother while Harry couldn’t help but laugh at him.  
"Oh c’mon Eddy stop being a cunt, you couldn’t possibly think I would let you see my baby naked, right? You know how much I love him and how possessive I am, my dear brother, plus you said yourself ”I dare you to let Harry eat you out while you're in your wolf form, in front of us!” and we did it in front of you! Right kitten?” Harry asked his mate who was still recovering from his orgasm. He cuddled up to Harry’s chest, purring as his alpha was playing with his tail under the blanket "Y-yes Hazza…” He purred out.

"See Eddy? We didn’t cheat!” Harry proudly said, kissing his brothers’ cheek after, making Marcel giggle and Edward groan.

"You are such a heartless man, Harry Styles! Using your powers to make us miserable, such a good brother you are…” Edward sassed. He was really angry because he thought he would finally be able to see Louis naked and horny and his juicy bum and his full of milk breasts and---and his idiot of brother ruined it all! He used his powers to make them fall asleep!

~~~~~~  
The next day, Harry woke up feeling warm and happy, hugging close his baby kitten, his soft and fluffy baby Omega who was purring happily as his alpha ran his hands up and down his furry tummy full of babies ---WAIT, furry tummy?!  
Harry woke up with a stir, almost jumping up and down like a child who just got his Christmas presents, but of course he didn’t because 1st-His Omega baby was sleeping and he didn’t want to wake him up—and 2nd—because he was in a damn tent! It wouldn’t be a good idea to do that…Harry would know that *cough*—

"Hazza?” His omega asked, though it sounded like a ’meow’ being in his wolf form and all.  
"Good morning boo!” Harry said cheerfully, leaning down and hugging Louis, kissing his snout.  
"Harry, why can’t I change back into my human form?” Louis asked him through mind-link (like telepathy) being mates they are able to do that and more.  
“Because our babies are getting bigger and your tiny human body wouldn’t be able to carry them, baby kitten, so from now on you will have to stay in your wolf form, Lou-Lou!” Harry explained, kissing him all over till he reached his belly where a prominent baby bump was, then kissed it.  
"I already love you so much baby kittens, I can’t wait to meet you! I bet you are gorgeous, just like your mommy!” Harry says then giggles when he gets a few kicks in response "Aww Lou, look! They are kicking my hand!” He giggles as one of the babies keeps kicking his hand and other presses their hand over his, that one Harry could tell, is an omega judging by his shy moves and smell, that baby is definitely a male omega while the other babies were alphas and maybe a vampire-cat hybrid? He wasn’t sure about that one…

"Lou, there is a baby omega in there! We are having a baby omega! A male omega baby! And two alphas! And a vampire kitten, I think, though I’m not sure on this one, but it doesn’t matter already love you so much, our tiny puppies!” He says kissing over the spot where the tiny hand was pressing, then all over Louis’ belly.

"Really? Oh my God, Hazza!” Louis said just as excited as Harry.  
"I love you so much Lou! You and our babies are the best things in my life” He confessed, hugging Louis who wrapped his paws around him, tail wagging happily.

~~~~~~ The next morning ~~~~~~

'Meow…”  
"Meow!” Huh?  
"Meowwww‼” What?  
"Lou?! You Ok?” Harry asked as he woke up hearing a meow-ing Louis, only to find there nothing. He got up, throwing the covers and was ready to go and search for his baby when he heard it again "Meow!” And it sounded close, like he was there. That’s when he saw something moving under the mess of blankets.  
He slowly moved them, only to reveal a small white kitten with blue eyes and a big belly-Louis.  
"Lou, love, what are you doing in your cat form?” He carefully took the kitten in his hand (which was bigger than the kitten itself) and kissed his nose.  
"I’m stuck! ” Said Louis through the mind-link, almost like a hiss.  
"You’re stuck? What do you mean you’re stuck?” Harry asked, confused.  
"I woke up like this and I can’t turn back…” Louis said sadly.  
"Aww baby, don’t worry I’ll help you kitty! Though I quite like you like this, my beautiful kitten.” Harry confessed, moving Louis so he was laying on his chest purring as he pet him, rubbing behind his ears and then finally rubbing his belly.  
"Mmmmm, so good, Hazza ” Louis said between purrs.  
"Love you, baby Lou” Harry said then used his powers to turn Louis back in his wolf form.

“Thank you my Alpha!” Louis said linking Harry’s nose, then blushed as Harry moaned.  
“Hazza…?” Louis said after a while.  
“Yes my darling?” Harry answered.  
“Umm I kind of…Am feeling very horny Hazza…Can we…you know…” Louis blushed, now that he’s pregnant, his hormones were all over the place.  
"Hmmm it’s been a while since we mated baby, I miss you already…My inner alpha misses his baby, just like your inner Omega misses me.” Harry said seductively, he has to admit that Louis looks damn good in his wolf form (well he looks good in any form, really ) and now that he’s pregnant with Harry’s pups, Harry is even more obsessed with his body, wanting, needing to claim him as his, to protect him and their puppies, to give them everything.  
"Let’s make love in our wolf form Hazza!” Louis said happily, I could already smell his excitement.  
"God yes!” Harry moaned turning into his wolf form, hovering over Louis.

~*~*~*~*~

“Louis? Have you seen my clothes? I’m pretty sure I put them here?” Harry asked after he got out of the shower, still naked because he couldn’t find his clothes.  
“Lou? Baby…?” He called but when Louis didn’t answer he decided to search for him, following his scent and it lead him right in front of their other bedroom, the one they usually sleep in or mate in, the one with a huge bed, private bathroom, a fire place and a lot of space, though now Harry suggested to sleep one of the special spare bedrooms downstairs so it would be easier for Louis.  
Harry didn’t expect to find his mate in the middle of what looks like a nest full of clothes "Oh baby, you’re nesting…” Harry said in awe as Louis keeps working on arranging the clothes, moving them using his mouth since he is in his wolf form so that’s the only way.  
"My kitten is such a great mother, the best mommy ever!” Harry cooed at his mate’s behaviour then made his way to him.

"Hazza” Louis said when he saw Harry making grabby paws so Harry would take the hint and cuddle him, needing his Alpha in their nest- his sexy naked Alpha.

"Aw baby, you are the cutest thing ever, my gorgeous mate” Harry found himself in the middle of the mess of clothes, naked while Louis is on top of him, purring while Harry plays with his satin-like-fur.

"What’s so funny?” Louis asked between loud purrs when he heard Harry laughing "You were the one stealing my clothes!” He laughed harder "Even my boxers, you naughty little thing.” He smirked at Louis who giggled "I thought I was crazy.”

~~~ Louis’ P.O.V. ~~~~

The second time I wake up today was because of the storm.  
Really, I don’t even know how or when but suddenly there was a storm outside and of course I’m scared as hell, thank God Harry is here with me making me feel safe.

I turned my head and looked to my right side where Harry lays naked and only covered by a blanket, my paw around his middle and his hand on my tummy making me feel warm inside.

On the other side of me is also Harry, only that this Harry is in his wolf form, the huge black, curly wolf lying on his side spooning me, his strong paw around me and his nose sniffing softly my neck.  
I feel so calm and warm as I sat there between them. I also know that around the tent is a force field which protects us from anything harmful.  
That’s when I realise that I forgot something. Marcel and Edward. They are in the other tent, probably soaked wet and cold and frightened and---- Harry’s poor baby brother's need us and we left them alone, what brother in law (well kind of) am I? –No, I have to make sure they are Ok.  
As I try to free myself from Harry’s grip I realise that it wouldn’t be humanly possible to do that, so I had to wake up my beautiful mate and get him to help them, which will surely be a tough job.

"Hazza, baby, wake up…” I said, nuzzling him.

"Mmmmm Lou…my baby…” He said sleepy, eyes close, making grabby hands for me. Man, if he isn’t the cutest thing ever! I giggle.  
"Hazzy wake up…There is a storm outside and you need to get Marcy and Eddy.” I whimpered as I heard a loud thunder, hiding into his neck, letting his strong scent calm me.  
I was about to remind him about getting them, when I heard Marcel crying. It’s heartbroken really.  
"Marcy! You’re here!” I quickly turned to him, literally jumping on him, licking all over his face. I’m really happy that he’s here and that he’s safe. He’s like my baby and I love him, of course Eddy too, though he’s kind of a dick sometimes…

"Lou…I’m scared of thunderstorms…” He whimpered, arms around me, sniffing my neck.  
"I know Marcy, me too, but we're safe now. Harry’s protecting us all, right Hazzy?” Louis asked Harry who put his arms around both Louis and Marcel and pulled them down cuddling them between wolf Harry and human Harry, the he did the same to Eddy, who now lays on his right side with his head on his chest.

"Of course I’ll protect you my babies.” Harry said kissing them on the forehead, putting blankets over them.

 

~~~~

"Harry, s-stop! Put me down, you g-giant!” Marcel yelled from where he sat on Harry’s shoulder, while Harry laughed and continued to run to the pool.

"No, Harry, don’t you dare do tha---” before he got to finish the sentence, he was at the bottom of the pool –DAMN IT HARRY STYLES!

"HARRY‼ You bastard!” Yelled Marcel, splashing Harry, who was laughing.  
"Kids, behave!” Said Louis in a mother-like voice, from where he sat on the edge of the pool, laying on his side, one of his paws playing with the water.  
It’s nice to go on vacation, he thinks. Louis is glad that they decided to go somewhere, (where Harry had a nice house with pool) to spend some time together.  
"Hi baby!” Harry said as he swam over to Louis, kissing his tummy and paw.  
"Hi!” Louis said, splashing some water in Harry’s face, then giggled as Harry shacked his curls like a wet dog.

"Lou, come in, the water is great.” Harry asked him, pouting.

"Haz, you know I can’t swim…” Louis confessed.  
"But I could teach you! Or I could just hold you and you won’t have to do anything, please Lou…” Harry made puppy eyes.

"I d-don’t know Harry…”

"Pleaseeee”

"Ok fine, you damn boy, put please stop with that look!” Louis groaned, getting up.  
"Yessss!” Cheered Harry, giving Louis a kiss on his nose.

"Ok, now, step in baby.” Harry said, as Louis hesitate to step in. He hissed as soon as he put his paw in. Ok, six more steps to go and I’ll be in-thought Louis ~Note the sarcasm~

~~~ 1 hour later ~~~  
"C’mon baby, one more step and you’ll be in!” Harry said excited, waiting for Louis to get in.

"That’s it baby, you’re in‼ See I told you the water is about 0.7m (deep) here, we don’t have to go in the other side where it’s deeper, love, now give me a kiss!” Harry said rubbing Louis white fur, making him purr.

"Love you Hazza!” Louis said as he jumped on Harry’s arms, paws around his neck, happily linking his Alpha’s face.

"Love you too, baby, now let’s swim!”

 

~~~~~~ A few months later ~~~~~~~

"Oh God, I think I’m gonna explode soon, Harry! I feel so full!” Louis groaned from where he sat on their bed, watching Harry naked form putting things away and searching for things.

It’s kind of confusing, what is he doing?  
"Lou, baby, you’re a few weeks away from giving birth, It's normal to feel that way, through, I have to say you look really good like this Lou bear. I think I’ll have you pregnant again very soon.” Harry almost purred while sniffing Louis neck, damn, his Omega is so addictive.

"Damn Harold, does your penis never get soft? I swear you’re always hard!” Louis groaned "Not that I mind, of course not” he said, more to himself, but of course Harry heard it and laughed, making him groan again. "I know you love it babe! You were begging for it just a few hours ago love, mind I remind you.” Harry kissed him, he really loves his baby omega.

"Now c’mon, I set up a bubble bath for us…” Harry got up, then carried Louis bridal style to the romantic set bath.

"Wow Hazza, you even lit candles! And rose petals, oh God, it wonderful Hazza! Didn’t know you were so romantic.” Louis giggled.  
"Of course I am! Only for you, my baby.” Harry promised, helping Louis into the hot water, who giggled as he was almost completely unnoticeable, since his fur was white and the bubbles were also white…

"Get in Hazza! I miss you already” Louis sassed a little.  
"Of course, my princess!” Harry did as he was told. He was glad that they have a large tub, otherwise they wouldn’t fit.

"Lou?”

"Hmmm”

"Do you know how much I love you?”

"Hmm, I don’t think I know, tell me Harry, how much do you love me?”

"More than anything, I never loved anyone, let alone be in love, but you succeeded on winning my heart, you know? To be completely honest, before I met you I actually thought I didn’t have a heart, but you proved me wrong, you gave me so much Lou, you made me a better person. I love you with all my heart… Thank you for everything, thank you for accepting me to be your mate, through you could do so much better than me, you could have a wonderful mate, not a monster like me, though I don’t think I could ever bear seeing you with somebody else, my love…” Harry, he felt the need to tell Louis all this, to be 100% honest with him.

"Oh Haz, that’s not true, you are far from a monster, you are the best thing that happened in my life, you’re my hero, remember? You always saved me, always made me happy and always loved me. You gave me anything I ever dreamed about and much more, I loved you since the moment I met you and I’m pretty sure I’ll never stop loving you, Harry Styles, you are perfect to me. I’m sure our babies already love you with all their hearts also” Louis giggled between tears as he felt the puppies happily kicking in his tummy.

"I love you too, my babies, my family.” Harry said kissing his mate’s forehead, hand on his tummy, feeling his puppies kicking. When did his life become so perfect?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Get your ass here right now Edward!” Harry yelled from his office.

"I’m here! I’m here! What do you want, my dearest brother, of course beside Marcy!” Edward huffed.

"I’m your only brother beside Marcel, idiot.” Harry rolled his eyes.

"I know.” Edward smirked.

"Fucking bitch!” Harry groaned as Edward made his way in his office to his desk then decided to sit in his lap, kissing his cheek.

"Now tell me why do you need me here, Harold.” Edward asked as he snuggled closer to his brother, smelling his powerful scent.

"Well I need you to help me with some papers, I already scheduled everything here” Harry gave him a folder "I need you to make sure everything works well since I’ll be spending basically all my time with my mate for the next few months from now on, helping him because he’s almost ready to give birth and well after… Man, I cannot wait to meet my babies” Harry confessed

"Also I’ll leave one of my 'copies’ here to work, but I want you also to help, yeah?” Harry asked.

"You will leave here one of your copies as in you will basically spend all the time with Louis and the babies but you will let ’one of you’ also here? That’s sick Haz! Your powers are so fuckin’ amazing Haz!” Edward said excited, he loves and admires his brother, always has and always will. Harry always was strong and powerful, and he has like every fuckin’ power one could ever think about! It’s awesome.

"Thank you brother, now if you’ll excuse me, I have a very pregnant omega who needs me right now, so I better get going before he kicks my ass.” Harry said as he got up kissing his brother’s forehead and went to his and Louis bedroom, in their tower (they kind of have like a penthouse there? Like the tower is their penthouse…? Kind of…)

~*~*~*~

"Louis, darlin-----” Harry was cut off by a loud scream. Louis.

"AHHHHH! H-HARRY!” Harry ran as fast as he could following the sound, using his vampire speed and hearing, to the bedroom, where Louis was panting and meow-ing, tears running down his furry face as he whimpered and growled in pain, blood and some colourless liquid all over the bed. Harry gasped.

"LOUIS! What happened baby? Are you hurt baby?! Who hurt you?! What---” Harry worried said as he sat on the bed next to Louis, he didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what happened.

He was so, so damn worried. He never ever felt that afraid. But of course Louis saw and felt it and cut him off.  
"IT’S TIME HAROLD! My water broke, our babies are coming!” Louis said yelling the first part, but somehow calm.

"The babies are com—OH MY GOD! THE BABIES ARE COMING LOUIS‼ I’M GONNA MEET THEM! LOUIS THAT’S GREAT‼ I’M GONNA BE A DAD, LOUUUU‼”  
"Harry love calm down and help me give birth to---AHHhh—your children” Louis asked trying to slow down his breath betweens cries.

"Oh my God. Oh my fuckin’ God! Louis I don’t know what to do!” Harry said rubbing Louis tummy using his powers to make it go away, as much as possible since Louis actually needs to feel the contractions.

"Just—Fuckkk ---- Just calm down, t-take deep breaths--” Louis tried to calm his mate.

"Fuck Louis I should be the one telling you this! God, let me help you baby” Harry said using his duplicating power to make 3 other Harry’s appear there, each one trying to think about what should they do.

One of them went to get some warm water and towels, a pair of scissors, and some other stuff, while the others remained there. One of them using his powers to get rid of the mess and change the bed, the other going beside Louis, rubbing his tummy to keep him calm although he was the one going crazy.

Louis almost laugh at the sight.  
"Let’s get you comfortable on the bed, babe, so I can check and see how dilated are you…” Harry said helping Louis sit on the middle of the bed, head in ’the other Harry’s lap as he tried to relax Louis a little by rubbing behind his ears, or petting his furry head, or his neck, while the other Harry went between his furry legs and carefully moved them so he has completely access to his lover’s hole, which was open „Lou, I’m gonna check on the babies, Ok?”

"O-Ok” Louis answered and Harry did so, inserting his fingers "Fuck Louis he’s coming, I can feel his head! Lou, baby I need you to push when you feel the next contraction, ok?” Harry said, while the other Harry who wasn’t holding Louis prepared the towel.

"O-ok… Oh my God Haz, I think I-I have to push n-now!” Louis pushed feeling something moving inside his, he stopped pushing then, and relaxed a little, panting.

"That’s it baby, you’re doing great, the head is almost out, just one more push baby.” Harry said rubbing his thigh as Louis cried out in pain when he pushed as hard as he could.

"That’s it baby! You’re doing so good, baby, he’s almost completely out!” Harry cheered as he saw that Louis managed to almost get the completely out.

"C’mon love, one more push and he’s out!” And Louis did so, pushed as hard as he could, tears running down his face, when he heard a loud cry, their first baby was born. Harry cut the umbilical cord then took him in his arms. Louis immediately opened his eyes and looking around only to see his baby in Harry’s arms, after.

"Our first baby Lou, he’s gorgeous baby” Harry said crying as well, kissing his son’s forehead as he put the crying baby on Louis’ furry chest, the baby immediately stopped crying, recognising his mother.

"M-my baby! OUR baby Haz! Our Harold Edward Styles, now I have two Harry’s!” Louis said through his mind to Harry.

He couldn’t do much to hold his baby because he was in his wolf form, but he nuzzled his snout inhaling the wonderful and unique smell of their baby, licking his chubby cheek.

"I love you my darling baby my Harry junior and you Harry Styles, thank you for giving me such a huge happiness, I love you with all my heart” He said as his mate hugged him and kissing his snout when he felt another contraction, well somebody is eager to come out and meet his parents.

"Lou, love, I’m gonna take the baby to clean and dress him up, ok?” Harry said taking the baby after Louis nodded.

 5 hours after three more baby boys were born:

-Harold Edward Styles → WEIGHT: 4650 g → LENGTH: 62 cm → BORN AT: January 22nd, 10:02 a.m.

  
-Edward Marcel Styles → WEIGHT: 4427 g → LENGTH: 54 cm → BORN AT: January 22nd, 11:34a.m.

  
-Marcel Harold Styles → WEIGHT: 4154 g → LENGTH: 50 cm → BORN AT: January 22nd, 13:56 p.m.

  
-Louis William Styles → WEIGHT: 3545 g → LENGTH: 45 cm → BORN AT: January 22nd, 15:45 p.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :*


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in like forever :))   
> Please forgive me? Pretty please? 
> 
> I promise I will update everyday from now on till I finish this story. Maybe even more than a chapter per day :D
> 
> Also I'm also working on editing the entire story, adding some links also, but I'm not sure when I'll finish it :/

 

 

 

"Harry, what are you doing?" Louis asked his mate while breastfeeding Edward and Harry jr.

 

 

"Look Lou, they are smiling at me! I think they like me! And look they like my wolf self too! Harry said exciting, playing with baby Louis and baby Marcel. He loves his pups so much, he loves to play with them, watch them, help louis take care of them, he just loves his babies and mate so much.

 

 

"Of course they love you Haz, you're their father, plus you take such a good care of them, and you play with them and you let them do anything they want even though they are only four months old, I can't imagine what will happen when they get older. Ohh and when they will like someone, their first crush---" Louis said smiling, while Harry look shocked. He let out a loud grown. He does not like the thought of seeing his babies get boyfriends of girlfriends, or mate, or move out!! NEVER! They are his. Well his and Louis'.

 

 

Louis laughed as he listened to his mate's thoughts as he put Harry jr. and Edward down on the bed, when they were done eating.

 

 

Harry put Louis jr. and Marcel down as well and grab Louis around his waist, pulling him in his lap, kissing him then both watching as all their babies looked back at them in awe.

 

 

"Harry, have I ever told you how hot you look when you growl? When you get all possessive and alpha on me, or our babies."  Louis whispered in Harry's ear, kissing his neck.

 

 

"Fuck, Lou! You can't say things like that!" Harry groaned, feeling his cock twitch.  
The babies giggling as they looked at their parents interact, almost as if they knew what their mommy and daddy said.

 

 

"Don't said the 'f' word around our innocent babies! Or I would have to punish you..." Louis said, ending the speak with a wink.

 

 

"I would definitely love it baby" Harry moaned, pulling Louis into a kiss, guiding Louis hand to his crotch to feel his hardening penis.

 

 

"As soon as the babies will fall asleep, we will take care of this" Louis moaned feeling his hole leak even more slick.

 

 

"Mmmm can't wait for it kitten..."  Harry kissed his mate's neck, paying special attention to their bond mark spot.

 

 

"Me either, but it seems as if we don't have to, look" Louis pointed at where their babies were happily playing with wolf Harry and cat Harry (he used his shape shift power to shift into a cat because apparently his babies love cats and wolves and well furry animals).

 

 

"Aww aren't they the cutest, just like their mommy" Harry cooed at them. Watching in awe as baby Lou was pulling at his wolf self paw while playing with the cat, giggling as the fur trickles him, baby Harry and baby Edward were trying to climb the wolf while Marcel was pulling on the wolf's ears and furry face, giggling when the wolf would lick him.

 

"They are growing up so fast, Hazzy." Louis said sadly.

 

 

"Well they are growing up faster than human babies because they aren't human babies love, but they will always be our babies anyway, forever." Harry promised his mate, kissing his lips softly, wiping Louis' eyes, their plans long forgotten. 

 

 

"What do you say about a family-cuddle-day? We can stay here and cuddle and play with our kittens, yeah?" Harry said as Louis nodded, both joining their babies.

 

 

"Hiii there baby boys!" Louis said in a soft, motherly voice, kissing their foreheads as he sat down laying his head on wolf Harry's chest, Edward and Marcel in his lap giggling happily to be in their mommy's arms, while Harry jr. and Louis jr. were in Harry's lap equally as happy as their other siblings. Harry sat down, against wolf Harry's stomach, moving as close as possible to Louis, putting his arm around his mate's curvy waist, watching as all their pups interacting.

 

 

Watching as Louis jr., who is a perfect image of Louis, slyly putting a hand in Harry jr. curly hair who purred happy at his baby brother attention. Baby Louis was smilling and wiggling his tail as he saw that his brother let him play with his curly hair. He loves curly hair!   
  
  


"Our babies are so perfect, just like you Loubear, thank you for giving me such a huge happiness." Harry said to his mate who leaned more into Harry, hiding his head in Harry's neck breathing in his alpha strong scent.

 

 

"Haz I'm not the perfect one here, you are" Louis whispered as baby Marcel played with his tail, trying to catch it and giggling when it tickets him.

 

 

"No, no LouLou you are perfect, right boys? Mommy is perfect? Isn't he? Yes he is..." Harry said in a cute baby voice,  as the babies giggled loudly at their daddy. Father is like a God to them. 

 

 

"See Lou, they agree with me" Harry said kissing Louis deeply.

 

 

"I love you Harry Edward Styles" Louis whispered.

 

 

"I love you too, Louis William Tomlinson, future Styles" Harry answered.

 

"I can't wait to marry you, baby." Harry confessed.

 

"Me too but we agreed to wait for awhile, now we have to focus on those four little kittens" Louis cooed at them.

 

"Mmm" Harry nodded.

 

"Haz, you said that they will grow up faster than human babies, you never said how much faster?" Louis asked, curious.  
  


 

 

"Well Harry and Edward are definitely 100% werewolves, both alphas so they will be 14 in 5 years I will say, than after officially finding their inner self, they will grow up differently. Louis is 100% werewolf, and definitely an omega so he will be 14 in at last 7 years, if not more, then it will go the same as his brothers. And about Marcel, well he's a hybrid but I would say he's more of a vampire. So he will reach 14 in 5-6years, than we will see." Harry said kissing all their foreheads, then looking at his son, Marcel, who tried to get Harry's cat self close to his father face, to his lips, then pointed at his own lips as he kissed the cat's furry head, as if telling his dad to kiss the cat.

 

 

And of course Harry did that, because his son asked him to and Harry would do anything for his beloved son. Though, it was a little strange to kiss himself...  
  


 

 

"I wonder what would they look like when they are older...I hope they will look like you...My mini Harrys." Louis whispered, kissing Edward's dimpled cheeks.

 

 

"Well you have 3 mini Harry's now and I have a mini Louis! Right baby LouLou?" Harry said kissing his son, Louis, cheek, who giggled, loving his father affection.

 

 

"Harry have you talked to your brothers this week? I haven't seen them..." Louis asked as he kissed Harry's dimple.

 

 

"Oh I talked to Marcel this morning, aparently they went on a short vacantion in Hawaii, I think they are good now, Marcy seemed happy, I guess it was some sort of honeymoon..." Harry confessed, kissing Louis hand.

 

 

"I hope so, they are so good together, glad that Edward finally saw it too, he's hurt Marcy...I don't like it when someone hurts my Marcy, he's basically our baby and no one hurts our baby" Louis confessed, as he purred because Edward was petting his tail.

 

 

"He is...my baby brother is so sensitive, I was always protective of him though I tried to hide it, I'm glad you changed me, you made me realise what a huge dick I was to them, thank you so much for that baby ...and thank you for also helping them, especially Marcy." Harry said to Louis, then hissed at his cat self when it jumped on his shoulder, then started licking his neck. He tried to push it away but baby Marcel didn't let him, giggling as the cat pawed at his dad's shirt and pouted when his dad tried to push the cat away.

 

 

"You sneaky little thing..." Harry looked fond at his son.

 

 

"Haz can you hold Eddy cause' baby Marcy is hungry..." Louis asked Harry who immediately took his son from mommy's arms, he loves to hold his babies.

 

 

"Come here baby boy, let's give you some milk" Louis cooed at his son who keeps nuzzling at his mom's chest, trying to find mommy's nipple so he could get his milk! He loves mommy's oh so sweet milk.

 

 

Unbuttoning his shirt, well actually Harry's shirt, he lifted Marcel up so his face was close to his nipple. The baby catch immediately, sucking eagerly.

 

 

After a few minutes Louis moved Marcy so he was sucking on the other nipple, his little hands moving around his mommy's chest, as Louis rubbed his little tummy "mommy's baby is getting so big! Isn't he? My little man!" Louis cooed at the beautiful baby. 

 

 

He loves his babies, his mini Harrys.

  
  
  


 


	25. Sweet dreams my loves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, please comment and tell me your opinion.  
> The next chapter will be a little different, there will be an attack and some drama :D Chapter 25 will be about Louis' past and family and it's gonna change a few things :>
> 
> Sorry if it's a little confusing :'(

 

"That's not fair Lou, they get to suck your full-of-milk tits wherever they want, why can't I get the same treatment? You're not being fair baby, I always let you suck my knot, whenever you want too, which is, by the way, quite often, and my balls also!" Harry protested, pouting at his mate.

 

"Haz, no dirty talking around our pups!" Louis scoffed at his mate, who in response pinched Louis bum, smirking when he heard his mate moan.

 

"Harold!" Louis whined, hitting Harry's crotch, right in the balls.

 

"Oh FUCKk-k!" Harry groaned as the babies in his arms giggled.

 

"C'mon Hazza, it didn't even hurt!"

 

"Well no, not really, but still! You hurt my balls' feelings and my knot's feeling also"

 

 

"Don't worry, I will make up to them" Louos winked, petting Harry's crotch.

 

"Loouuu, stop teasing me" Harry groaned. He needs his mate now.

 

"Let's mate right now Louis" Harry said, seeing that Marcy was done eating.

 

"Let's" Louis nodded, putting the already sleeping babies close to wolf Harry, kissing their foreheads, then the cat-Harry who was held between baby Marcel and baby Louis, then kissed wolf-Harry furry forehead "Take care of them Haz" smiling when the wolf nodded licking Louis' face.

 

«*» ~*~ «*»

 

"Mmmmm H-Hazzz please-e " Louis moaned as Harry ate his ass.

 

"Want that baby, want my knot?" Harry licked Louis' leaking hole then his balls.

 

"Yes-ss pleasee knot me! Please!" Louis begged.

 

"Well if you want my knot so bad, why don't you suck it a little, yeah" Harry said laying down on the bad as Louis sat on his with his bum on Harry's face. Harry opened his jeans, kicking his jeans and pants off, taking his knot in hand and mentioned to Louis.

 

"Louis immediately took it in his hand, then sucking the head, moaning at the unique taste "mmmmmm so good, you have such a huge knot Alpha" Louis compliments his mate.

 

"Well it's matching your huge bum, baby, such a sweet bum, love it!" Harry moaned while Louis sucked harder on his cock, playing with his balls in the same time, he let out a loud moan as Louis' hole leaked more slick.

 

They stayed in the 69 position for a few more minutes, Harry linking Louis' hole till he came undone, crying out Harry's name.

 

Then Harry turned Louis over, making sure his mate was comfortable. He took a look at his mate, who was all spread up, panting, looking just as gorgeous as ever, if no, more.

 

"Please..." Louis said in a soft, sweet, full of love and lust voice, a little unsure and insecure about his body after he gave birth, even though Harry always told him he looks perfect.

 

"Please Hazza..." Louis said a little louder now, putting his hand around his tummy, trying to hide it, gasping when he accidentally touched his left nipple making it start leaking milk. His nipples are so sensitive, even more now that he's breastfeeding.

 

Harry then couldn't control himself anymore, he leaned in and kissed passionately his darling mate, making the little omega moan into it.

 

He then trailed kissed down his mate's face, to his neck, paying special attention to the bond mark, then down his chest, cupping with both his hands his mate's tits, admiring the beautiful and sexy view. His mate gasped, arching his back, Harry looked curiosity at his mate, growling when he saw that his nipples started leaking sweet milk.

 

He didn't think twice before he put his mouth on Louis nipple, sucking with force, completely forgeting about everything as he sat between his mate's spread thighs.

 

"Hazz let me..." Louis moaned as he tried to reach Harry's cock, trying to put it inside himself "Haz c'mon help me out baby.." Louis tried again, he was so close to reach Harry's arching member, if only his arms wouldn't be so fucking short.

 

Harry growled as Louis moved.

 

"Harry Styles don't growl at me!" Louis hissed, pinching Harry's arm.

 

Harry then relaxed a little, feeling guilty, disconnecting his mouth from the nipple, mumbling a quiet "Sorry baby..." He kissed Louis' lips.  
  


 

Harry moved up, positioning his cock at Louis' entrance, making eye contact with his mate, asking for his permission.

 

Louis nodded "I trust you Haz, take me, make me yours, make love to me my Alpha, I missed your knot so much those months... I love you, my Hazzy" Louis leaned up, kissing Harry.

 

"Me too, my one and only love, I'll take care of you, like always, baby", harryr kissed Louis as slowly started to push in his hard dick, still looking into Louis' eyes, both moaning as Harry moved his hips forward getting deeper and deeper.

 

"So good Haz, so big, love your huge dick, Alpha!" Louis gasped when Harry finally bottomed.

 

"So tight Lou, always so tight, even after giving birth to our babies you're still so tight, love your tight little hole, love the sweet slick leaking out of it" Harry moaned, starting moving his hips after asking for Louis permission first, of course.

 

He strated moving faster and faster, hitting Louis prostate again and again as the caramel haired boy moaned and gasped non-stop, nails scratching Harry's back, feeling his orgasm getting closer and closer "c-close Haz..." Louis moaned holding onto Harry's shoulders, their mouths connected, tongues dancing together in a sweet, full of lust and love, harmony.

 

"Me too, Lou, gonna knot you so good!" Harry gasped, not interrupting their kiss.

 

They both moaned each other name as they came, Louis on his and Harry's stomach and Harry inside of Louis, knotting them both together.

 

"That was amazing, I missed making love to you..." Harry breath out from where he sat on Louis. He turned then around so Louis was on top of him.

 

"It was..." Louis said in a small voice, blushing. He was a little embarrassed by his acts.

 

"Ohh is shy Lou Lou back again?" Harry teased, running his hands down Louis' back till he reached his bum, squeezing his butt cheeks, making the small omega gasp, tightening his arms around Harry's strong and muscular body, his kitten ears flat on his head, tail wrapped around Harry's thigh, the tip of it wiggling, tickling Harry's balls with its soft fur.

 

"N-no!" Louis cleaned his throat, "ummm I mean no..." Louis blushed, hiding his face in his mate's neck.

 

"Lou, what are you hidding from me, you sneaky kitty" Harry teased him, although he already knew.

 

"I kind of tried to...to be a little more dominating? Because Niall said you would like it...? I'm sorry alpha, I shouldn't have done that without asking if you were ok with it... I should have asked for your permission first like a good omega, please forgive me my alpha..." Louis explained, then begged for his alpha forgiveness. He feels guilty for acting like that, omegas should always obey their alphas, he feels like such a bad omega... His eyes fill with tears.

 

"No Lou, don't feel bad love, you didn't do anything wrong kitten, you just wanted to please your alpha, baby and you don't have to ask for my permission baby, you know I will always give you whatever you want, you got me wrapped around you pinky, my sweet perfect omega..." Harry kissed all over Louis' face, making Louis smile and laugh as Harry's curls tickled his face.

 

After they played around a little more, both laughing, then finally stopped because Louis couldn't breathe properly while laughing so they had to stop with the tickling fight. They both giggled, Harry kissing Louis' forehead as Louis settled for kissing Harry's left pectoral.

 

"You do have sexy pects Harry" Louis giggled trying to cup Harry's pects in both his small hands, taking an appreciating look at them, then at Harry's muscular torso, apreciating his dashing abs "You really are a Sex God, Harry..." Louis mumbles, hole leaking at the sight of his sex-on-legs mate.

 

"Oh Lou..." Harry threw his head back, laughing loudly as he sees his mate basically day dreaming about him.

 

"Lou?" Harry questioned as he felt a little pinching at under his left pect then under his right pect.  
  
  
  


He looked down seeing a very concentrated Louis, bitting his lip as he pinches and rubbed at the extra nipples there.

 

"Wanna get them hard Hazzy!" Louis whined.

 

"They aren't even real nipples Lou, they can't get hard, though they are a little sensitive.

 

"Oh...ummm sorry" Louis blushed, stopping his movements.

 

"No love, it's ok, you can play with my nipples all you want" Harry took Louis hands in his setting them onto his chest, just above his hard nipples " I like it when you play with them..."

 

Louis rolled Harry nipples, pinching them and rubbed them, smilling as Harry moaned. He felt his mate's dick twitching inside his hole, paintings Louis' insides with his cum.

 

"You like it, my alpha?" Louis asked, not stopping playing with Harry's nipples.

 

"Always like it when you touch me Loubear" Harry confessed kissing Louis' lips.

 

"And I love to touch you, my Harry, just like I love for you to touch me" louis said between kisses as Harry took Louis' erection in his hand slowly jerking him off.

 

"Already wanna come again kitten?" Harry caressed Louis' balls with on hand while jerking Louis' cock with the other hand as Louis nodded eagerly "Than cum, love" Harry said as Louis gasped, moaning Harry's name as he shot in his mate's hand.

 

"Mmm so good, baby" Harry moaned as he licked his hand clean of Louis' sweet seed.

 

"Wanna taste?" Harry kissing Louis, putting his tongue in his mouth, sharing the sweet cum "isn't it delicious?"

 

"Tastes kind of funny...? Your cum is way better" Louis confessed, but Harry protested "No way! Mine tastes weird!"

 

"You tasted you cum? " An wide eyed Louis asked.

 

"Well I did...when I was...you know...a teenager...I was curious like anyone...exploring my body etc etc" Harry mumbles, blushing a little.

 

"Really?! I can't believe it! I would have love to see it! My little Harry, innocent and horny exploring his body, touching his cock, knot and nipples, mmmm such a wonderful sight" Louis moaned at the thought.

 

"I'll show you sometime... If you still want, my kitty, but for now, I think you should sleep baby, you're probably exhausted..." Harry said as he saw Louis yawning.

 

"I am... But my babies...? How are them? Can I please see them?" Louis mumbled sleepy.

 

"Sure love, look" Harry show him, using his powers, their babies, sleeping close to wolf-Harry.

 

"My baby boys, they are so cute!" Louis cooed at them, snuggling closer to Harry. He loves his mate's hot body, no pun intended.

 

"They really are..." Harry confessed, voice full of love "Now go to sleep darling, I'll take care of you all baby, always" Harry promised, kissing his mate before closing his eyes, both falling asleep in the confident of the invisible force field he put around them and the babies.

 

 

"Sweet dreams my loves..." He mumbled.  
  
  



	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it!

 

 

 

"Harry! Help!" Harry woke up gasping hearing Edward yell throughout their mind link. He sounded completely desperate.

 

"Edward, what's wrong brother? Where are you?" Harry demanded, worried about his brothers. He uses his powers to see where they are. He gasped when he saw his brothers tied in a basement/cell, all beaten up and bleeding badly, Marcel was already passed out, hands gripping his stomach where it was bleeding badly. Harry's breath hitched, eyes turned black as he saw his brothers being hurt.

 

"Haz, what's wro--Oh my God, what happened to them?!" Louis woke up, eyes wide when he saw throughout Harry's mind what was happening to Edward and Marcel.

 

Harry didn't waste a moment, already teleporting his brothers where he and Louis were, sending back there one of his self clone. He's gonna show whoever dared to hurt his brothers what happens when you hurt Harry's family.

 

"Oh my Gosh, Marcy!" Louis cried helping Marcel lay on the pillow, getting him a glass of water, when he begin coughing.

 

He helped him drink as Harry lifted Marcel's shirt up, so he could look at his wounds.

 

He saw his brother's torso full of bruises and a deep wound at the bottom of his stomach.

 

"Fuck" Harry curses, using his powers to get all the stuff he needs to fix his brother's wounds. He also multiplied himself so one of himself could help Marcel using his powers while the other cleaned his wounds. The third on taking care of Edward who wasn't as injured as Marcel and being a vampire he was healing faster.

 

"Please save Marcy, Harry, please..." Edward begged his older brother. He knows that Harry may seem cruel, heartless, scary, dark, frightening, dreadful, tremendous, even savage, but he knows Harry loves them and since Louis appeared in Harry's life, he even shows his feelings more, his love and protective self over his love ones.

 

"Don't worry Eddy, he's gonna be ok, I promise you " Harry kissed his brother's forehead as he cleaned his wounds, changing his clothes as his other two self took care of Marcel. 

 

"Lou, baby, may you go and get Edward some blood, from my blood bank, please" Harry asked Louis, who was standing there shaking, not knowing what to do with himself, beside crying silently.

 

Louis immediately ran out of the room, downstairs, out of their penthouse-like-tower, then run to the other part of the castle, where Harry's office is. He unlocked the door with his trembling hands.

 

Harry's office is full of secret door and secret passages and is protected by a permanent invisible force field, so you can only get in if Harry let's you, only with his permission, though Louis, being Harry's mate doesn't actually need to ask for permission, he can go through Harry's force fields, as long as there is no danger or as long as Harry let's him.

 

He immediately rushed to one of the secret bookshelf door, hoping he remember correctly because Harry office is huge, full of bookshelves, has three stores full of bookshelves, like library, but sure as hell bigger than the biggest library out there. It's really unbelievable how fascinating Harry's castle is.

 

Louis opened the secret door, running down the dark corridor, till he reached the blood bank. He still feels scared by Harry's secret rooms, like his full coffins rooms, the torture room or this blood bank, which is dark and freezing, full of special shelves kind of like a huge freezer, which contains tons of blood, ordered by groups/types, using the ABO system and Rh sistem.

 

Louis rushed to the "O" shelves, searching for Edward's favorite blood type "B negative". When he found them, Louis took 3 bags and rushed out, closing all the doors and running upstairs to one of his and Harry's bedrooms, where the Styles triplets were, opening one of the bags and poured some in a glass and rushed to Edward, helping him sit up and drink it. As Edward drank the blood, he got stronger, his wounds healing faster. Edward feels that he's getting stronger.   
  


"More..." Edward mumbled when he finished the glass.

 

Louis immediately took another blood bag and was going to pour it into a glass, but Edward took it from Louis' tinny hands and bit into it, sucking the blood, full force, not needing help anymore.

 

Louis awkwardly got up from where he sat helping Edward and went to the other room, where his mate and Marcel went. He saw Harry, who was taking care of Marcel, only that now Marcel looked much better, his body was void of wounds and bruises, his face no longer pale, he looked peacefully, stronger, happy, with more force... He was glowing?

 

Louis stayed there frozen as he looked at his mate and Marcel interacting, hugging even happily crying.

 

"Marcy! You're alive!" Edward gasped, running in vampire speed to Marcel's bed, hugging him, kissing all over Marcel's face "My baby, my everything, I love you so much! Please never leave me again! I was so scared when I saw you being stabbed, bleeding and passing out! I'm sorry I couldn't protect you... I will never forgive myself for it... My poor baby..." Edward cried into Marcel's neck, while Marcel tried to calm him down whispering sweet nothings in Edward's ear "shh baby, it's ok, I have nothing to forgive you, Eddy, you tried to protect me but they hurt you to, love, thank God you're fine, also thank you Harry for saving us" Marcel motions to Harry to come closer, taking his hand, then looked at Louis "you too, Louis" he asked Louis to come closer as well, taking Louis' hand in his other hand "really, thank you for helping us. I don't know if I ever mentioned it, but I'm so proud of you, Harry, for mating such a wonderful and gorgeous man, inside and outside. Thank you, Louis, for bringing our Harry back..." Marcel said with tears in his eyes, emotionally.

 

Louis and Harry immediately leaned down, hugging Marcel and Edward, all of them crying.

 

"I'm so sorry baby bro, I'm sorry for being such a bad brother to you and to Edward, I'm sorry for not being there for you when you needed me, I'm so so sorry, but I promise I'll be there for you from now on, I promise I'll be the brother I never was to you, I'll take care of you and protect you, because you two, Louis and my babies are my family and I love you so so much... Please forgive me, give me another chance and I swear you won't be disappointed" Harry promised crying. This time he's going to make things right.

 

"Harry I have nothing to forgive you for, I mean yeah, you weren't physically there for us always, but you always protected us, always took care of us, always loved us... In your way, quite a strange way, but you did, Haz and you aren't a bad brother, you are wonderful big brother and we love you so much... I know for sure Edward agrees with me, right baby?" Marcy asked his brother/lover who was completely out of it. He was lost in Marcel's sweet scent, hugging him closer making sure his lover was safe. Marcel, Louis and Harry laughed when Edward mumbled "yess, mine, my Marcy, baby, safe" in a almost purring voice, while trying to undress Marcel, kissing his neck, jaw, chest, making Marcy blush.

 

"Lou, I think we should let the love birds alone, let's go see our babies, yeah? " Harry asked Louis, arms sneaking around Louis' middle. Louis nodded, giggling.

 

Harry then kissed Marcel's forehead, then Edward's "Goodnight, loves and don't worry you're safe here, in the castle, plus I set a force field around the room, but if you wanna sleep with us in our room, you're free to do that, yeah? Plus the babies missed their favourite uncles. But I have to warn you they will exhaust you and you need some well deserved rest right now, so..." Harry explained.

 

"Oh I miss my beautiful nephews, but I don't think I can move right now and Edward's a little out of it right now, so we better just sleep here tonight, I promise to make it up to my little monsters tomorrow. Night big brother, night LouLou!" Marcel said yawning, kissing them both goodnight.  
  
  


He giggled as he saw Harry picking a squealing Louis up, both blowing him a kiss, he did the same, then smiled watching them run out of the room in vampire speed, closing the door in their way.

 

Well it was an interesting day...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] What do you think that happened to Marcel and Edward? And who attacked them?
> 
> Please leave comments, I really wanna know your opinion... I feel like nobody is reading this story anymore...


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it!

 

 

 

When Harry and Louis reached their room, they checked out if their babies were fine, they kissed the cute babies' foreheads whispering ''Goodnight, our little loves, sweet dreams...'' the decided to take a relaxing hot bath.  
  


 

Harry carried Louis to their bathroom, grinning when Louis gasped when he saw the room full of candles and rose petals, the tub full of hot water and bubbles, even chocolate strawberries and champagne.  
  


 

"You like it my sweet?" Harry asked putting Louis down in front of him, then kisses his collar bone, as he careses his skin under his shirt (which is Harry's).  
  


 

"I love it Haz, I can't believe you did that, my romantic alpha, who would have thought, the tough Harry Styles, the vampires and werewolves king, is a total sap!" Louis giggled, joking and kissing his mate's beautiful lips.  
  


 

"Only for you, my sweet kitty, I'll do anything for the queen of my heart. Now let's get you naked." Harry kissed Louis, then took his shirt off, then his panties, looking at his mate's body, admiring his beauty "Lou, you are so beautiful" He confessed, undressing, his eyes still on Louis.  
  


 

"Thank you, my king" Louis said bowing, giggling when he almost bumped into Harry crotch.  
  


 

"You are such a sneaky little thing lately...Always teasing me..." Harry groaned, getting inside the hot tub, then helping louis get in too, cuddling close, surrounded by hot water and bubbles.  
  


 

"Mmm feels wonderful, Hazza" Louis purred while playing with his tail, wiggling it, splashing Harry with water who playfully catch his tail and bit it, making Louis giggled loudly.  
  


 

"Haz, what's it like to be a vampire?" Louis asked, blushing.  
  


 

"It's ok I guess, not much of a difference to be honest, why do you ask?" Harry said, not understanding why his mate is so curious about his vampire self lately.  
  


 

"I just... Wanna know more about you... I feel that I should have been there more for you and I feel like you don't enjoy your vampire self because of my fear for vampires---" Louis confessed guilty, when Harry immediately interrupted him.  
  


 

"No baby, that's not true, you know I love you and I know you love me just as much, I know that you're afraid of vampires and clowns, just like Marcy and Edward which is cute really, and I also know that you aren't afraid of me, even if you know I have a vampire side, or sometimes I sleep, well used to sleep, in a coffin, or the fact that I drink blood, not to mention that I have a blood bank and two identical brothers..." Harry chuckled.  
  


 

"I love everything about you, Harry, I just wanna see more of your vampire side, alpha..." Louis blushed.  
  


 

"Oh Lou, what do you have in mind?" Harry chuckled, lifting his hand so he could hold Louis' hand above the water, playing with his fingers.  
  


 

"Maybe we could watch some movies together? Vampire movies...? And we can cuddle? While you are a vampire? I mean if it's alright with you... We don't have to do it if you don't want to..." Louis rambled.  
  


 

"Sure love if you want that we can do it anytime you want. Do you want me to switch now?" Harry said, kissing Louis trembling hand.  
  


 

"That would be great..." Louis mumbled, looking at Harry's face as Harry whole body turned pale, his eyes become bigger, wider, greener and his fangs grew sharper, shinning white, his hair turned darker, almost black. He looked gorgeous, like a God.  
  


 

"Wow you look beautiful Harry, always so beautiful" Louis says, still looking at Harry.  
  


 

"Thank you darling, you look beautiful yourself, as always." Harry kissed Louis neck as Louis gasped when he felt Harry's fangs on his skin.  
  


 

"Haz, may I touch your fangs?" Louis blushed .

 

"Sure, but be careful, because they are quite sharp." Harry smiled, fangs on full display.  
  


 

"O-ok..." Louis put his shaking hand on Harry's check first, feeling the cold skin and soft skin, then moved his hand to Harry's red lips, touching his white fangs looking in awe at his mate's face.  
  


 

"Haz, do you ever miss sleeping in a coffin?" Louis suddenly asked.  
  
  


 

"What, why do you ask, love?" I Harry asked confusing.  
  


 

"Because I don't want you to feel like you have to change yourself for me... I wanna be a good mate to you and if you would like I could maybe sleep with you in your coffin sometime?" Louis rambles, blushing.  
  


 

"Of course you can baby, but you don't have to, if you don't want" Harry run his fingers through Louis' soft hair.  
  


 

"I want to, Harry, I want you, all of you, werewolf, vampire... dove...my baby bird" Louis confessed, giggling at the end.  
  


 

"Louuuu!! You promised you won't make fun of my wings anymore!" Harry pouted.  
  


 

"I'm not making fun of them, you know I love your wings... I especially showed my love for them when I made you cum by only caressing them, kissing them, linking them, sucking on them, didn't I?" Louis said smirking.  
  


 

"Fuck Lou, where is my innocent baby?" Harry groaned.  
  


 

"Still here..." Louis blushed kissing Harry's lips. It feels different kissing wolf Harry and kissing vampire Harry. But he loves it all the same.  
  


 

They stayed in the hot tub for a few more minutes, kissing and talking and eating strawberries with chocolate, well actually Harry feeding Louis, then kissing, sharing the taste.  
  


 

They got out of the tub after drinking champagne, Harry carrying Louis to their bed, where their babies were peacefully sleeping.  
  


 

Louis lays on the bed as Harry's wolf self, who took care of their babies, curls around him on his left side while the other Harry lays on his right side with baby Louis and baby Marcel sleeping happily on his chest, baby Edward and baby Harry sleeping between their mommy and daddy.  
  


 

"Goodnight, my darlings" Harry whispered.  
  


 

" 'Night, my Harrys" Louis mumbled, already half asleep, cuddling closer to his favorite pillow, Harry, tugging on Harry's limb under his head, then the other one over his shoulder as he put a protective arm over his babies, smiling when harry found his hand and intertwine their fingers.   
  


 

*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


 

The next morning Harry woke up around 5 a.m. going straight to the office, not before kissing his mate's lips and his babies' foreheads.  
  


 

He then checked on Marcy and Edward who were sleeping, cuddled close to each other.  
  


 

Harry kissed his brother's foreheads and Marcel's tummy, smiling down at it before he leaves.  
  


 

He run in vampire speed to the office, he needs to know who attacked his brothers.

 

He goes to the cells where the three vampires that tried to hurt his brothers were. He needs to know who asked them to get his brothers.  
  


 

"Hello, my dear guests!" Harry smirked when he got in the cell, the guards bowing in front of their king, greeting him, but Harry wasn't having any of it. He goes straight to his prisoners.

 

"Please let us leave!" One of begged, feeling weak, from the blood lost and beating.  
  


 

"Oh but we're having so much fun? Aren't we?" Harry laughed his eyes black, as the room was suddenly in fire and they screamed, begged for Harry to save them, to help them.  
  
  


 

"Tell me who asked you to hurt my brothers and there won't be any pain for you anymore" Harry asked calmly.  
  


 

 

"It was... It was your mate's older brother!" One of them yelled, he was almost dead.  
  


 

"Oh really, you're no fun..." Harry shacked his head in disappointment "I was going to have so much fun with you... I planed on cutting your fingers, and taking your eyes out... But if you wanna end it like that, it's ok with me..." Harry signed, rising his arms up, smirking "As I promised, no more pain for you... Here. Say 'hi' to Satan from me!" Harry laughed, closing his hand in a fist, then the other, grinning as his prisoners body exploded, their blood and meat now all over the cell.  
  


 

Harry then left the cell, not without telling the guards to take the garbage out.

 

Then he went back in his office, were his brother, Edward, was waiting for him.

 

"Hi Haz, where were you?" Edward asked, from were he sat in the sofa, reading some letters from their beta.  
  


 

"I found out who tried to abduct you..." Harry said.  
  
  


 

He walks to his desk and sits down on the chair.  
  


 

"Really? Who?" Edward asked, curious but in the same time angry because they almost killed his Marcy and their unborn baby.  
  


 

"I'm going to kill that bastard for hurting my babies! I'm going to make him suffer, he's going to feel the pain---" Edward angrily said, when Harry cut him off "Louis' brother."  
  


 

"Pardon... What do you mean by that?" Edward asked confessed.  
  


 

"It was Louis' brother... The one tried to abduct you was Louis' older brother." Harry said louder this time, running his hand through his hair.  
  


 

"What the fuck? But I didn't even know he has a brother...?" Edward mumbles, lost.  
  


 

"Neither did I, brother..." Harry answered, signing.  
  


 

"Well... Fuck..." Edward said tugging at his hair.  
  
  


 

"Fuck, indeed." Harry agreed.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] I bet you didn't expect it, did you?
> 
> Now I've been thinking about who should Louis brother be and also a new character, you will find out more in the next chapter...Anyway I can't decide which one should be Louis brother, if anyone would like to help me choose, just leave a comment with your idk mail, or wattpad account? or quotev account? something? and I'll send you message with the names.
> 
> Ok so, see you soon I guess?
> 
> Btw be ready because the next chapter is kind of sad :'(


	28. Losing hope...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it :))

 

 

 

Harry didn't come to sleep in their room that day and Louis was worried about him, he thought he did something wrong, maybe Harry was angry at him? He even left that morning without saying goodbye... 

 

 

[Louis feels sad.](http://data.whicdn.com/images/59905180/thumb.gif).. He spent all day taking care of their babies and he cleaned the house, cooking, but Harry didn't come.

 

 

He called him multiple times but Harry never answered, not even when he tried to communicate through their bond he didn't respond.

 

 

Louis feels like crying, his babies are sad too, missing their father.

 

 

That night Louis found himself sad and cold, cuddling his babies close, their bed seems bigger and colder than ever...

 

 

The next morning after crying when he woke up with no sight of Harry, he feed the babies and cooked breakfast then tried to talk to Marcel and Edward but he couldn't find them in their room.

 

 

He tried to go to Harry's office but the guards wouldn't let him pass. He tried to tell them that he's Harry's mate, that Harry will be mad at them for not letting him go inside, but they told him that Harry himself asked not to let Louis inside. 

 

 

When Louis heard that he felt his eyes fill with tears, he goes back to their room and cries, hugging his sad babies "Don't worry mommy's gonna take care of you, I'm gonna protect you" he whispered kissing them.

 

 

Days passed and Harry didn't come back... Louis tried to comunicate with him but Harry wouldn't answer his phone, he even blocked their bond communication.

 

 

He saw Harry's one day when the office door was open, and tried to get in to talk to him, but a guard stopped him, dragging him out of the room with force, as he cried and begged for Harry to do something. But he never did.

 

 

He gave up when one day he heard Harry, Marcel and Edward yelling at each other, Harry saying 'it was all his fault, he only got us problems, don't you see it Marcel?! He's cursed! Not even his parents want him! I should have never mated him and let alone have pups with him! They are gonna be just like him! I'm sure that was his plan, seducing me, he planed it all already, such a slut he is, a bitch, disgusting, I don't even know how could I love such a ---" and the conversation went on, but Louis felt too week to listen to it anymore, he feels like his heart has been ripped from his chest, he run to his babies, crying and sobbing. He never felt so unhappy, so humiliated, so disguised by himself. What did he do something wrong? But what? Harry seemed fine the time he saw him...

 

 

The next morning when he woke up he convinced himself that it was all a dream, a nightmare, that Harry loves him and he will come back to him and their babies, that it was simply a misunderstanding, bu as days passed, his faith quickly fades.

 

 

Three weeks later Louis found himself crying in front of a empty fridge, he was hungry and sad and his babies were crying, their need their nappy changed but they didn't have any fresh nappies, so Louis will have to go and buy some.

 

 

"Seems like we have to go out my babies..." Louis sadly said, then dressed his babies and himself, because it was raining outside and put them in the stroller, then went to the garage to beg someone to drive them to Tesco,  but the guard refused, even pushed Louis in a wall. 

 

 

So Louis did what he had to do, he sneaked out of the castle with his babies, he walked as fast as he could through the [dark forest](http://i.imgur.com/YovKWg3.jpg), making sure his babies were ok in the [stroller](http://www.toysrus.com/graphics/product_images/pTRU1-17052349dt.jpg). One of the multiple strollers Harry bought for his sons...

 

 

After walking almost 3 hours, they finally arrived there.

 

 

When they were done shopping, mostly nappies and wipes and some baby food and a some food for himself, they went to pay it with the card Harry gave to him, im case something happens, but when he tried to pay, it wouldn't work, it was blocked apparently.

 

 

Harry blocked it and now he can't even buy nappies for his babies.

 

 

He wipes his tears as he pays a packet of nappies with the only money he has, the money he had for food when he went to school.

 

 

He then hurried home, his face wet from rain and tears. 

 

 

It was already dark when they got out of the forest.  
  
  


 

It was raining badly and Louis barely sees anything. He tried to find the way back to the castle, but it was nowhere to find, he realized what happened when he saw the tree with "L&H" cut in a heart shape. Harry just kicked him and their babies out of their home. He's denying his mate's and his babies' access to their home.

 

 

Louis then collapsed on the wet grass, sobbing. His world was crashing down over him and he doesn't know what to do to stop it.

 

 

After a few moments he composed himself, realising that he has to take his babies somewhere safe, he needs to protect them, but he doesn't know what should he do, he doesn't have anywhere to go, he doesn't have money, or food, of warm clothes. 

 

 

They are homeless.

  


 

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

 

 

After walking for what seems like hours, they finally reached the city, he tried to ask for a room at different motels, but they asked for him to pay, at last half of the price for a night, but he didn't have money. He asked if he could pay by working, maybe clean, or cook, but nobody accepted, some of them even kicked him out like he was garbage...

 

 

It was midnight and he didn't know where to go and it was a storm going on outside, so the only place Louis think of to protect them from the rain was under the bridge.

 

 

They went there and Louis got the babies out of the stroller, cuddling them closer, trying to keep them warm and safe as they whimpered sadly "I'm so sorry you have to go through this, my babies...My poor babies" Louis cried, everything was a mess, he was trembling from cold and pain, for some reason his bond mark hurt, he feels like his skin was burning and tearing itself apart.

 

 

His only hope right now was for Harry to change his mind and come to save them... If not Louis, then just the babies, he would die if it means his babies will be safe.

 

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Weeks passed and Louis lost his hope of being saved...

 

 

The babies were six months old, their home now was under the bridge, or in the park, sleeping on one of the benches.

 

 

They were getting older, three of them were already walking, while little Louis was still crawling to afraid to walk, but they talked now.

 

 

Their first world was "mommy". All of them said it in the same time, three of them also walking for the first time. It all happened one morning when Louis felt dizzy and fell on the ground. He caught some cold after walking through rain, sleeping in the cold, not eating for weeks. His body was giving up, but when he heard his babies speaking he felt happy again, at last in that moment he was happy, hugging his pups and crying.

 

 

He sometimes thinks about his life, how happy he was, how loved he felt, living the dream life with his prince charming and their babies, his happy ever after... Oh how wrong he was, how could he be so stupid? He gave his everything to Harry and now was left with absolutely nothing, beside his babies...

 

 

He can't understand how could Harry do something like this to his own sons, because yes, Louis gets that maybe Harry didn't love him anymore, it hurts awfully bad, but he gets it... But his sons, how could Harry just throw them away like they mean nothing to him? Louis couldn't find the answer to that question.

 

 

Maybe for Harry it was just a joke, making Louis fall in love with him, then mated him and got him pregnant, and then leaving him alone, unable to support himself and his babies.

 

 

But a part of him still feels that Harry loves him, or better said, loved him, that he meant something to him and he really hopes that Harry's gonna come saving them.

 

 

His thoughts were interrupted by an awful feel inside his tummy. He put a hand on his stomach, trying to make it stop hurt while the other hand was at his mouth as he was coughing badly, he feels his lungs burning, he couldn't breath.

 

 

After a few minutes he stopped coughing, gasping when he looked at his hand covered in blood.

 

 

 

 

Well that can't be a good sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update next chapter tomorrow! I promise it won't be as sad as this one :) Also there is gonna be a new character in it!


	29. Shiloh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it!
> 
> Also I'm so sorry but I forgot to upload this chapter here on ao3, I updated it on wattpad and quotev like 14 hours ago :D Oops :))))

 

     

 

 

 

  
A week passed and Louis felt worst, he was coughing blood, having a fever, his stomach hurts even worst, his whole body feels on fire and the worst thing was that his body wasn't producing as much milk as before and he can't feed his babies properly.

 

  
  
One day when he woke up, he felt dizzy and he couldn't see clearly, his body hurt way worst than before and he was coughing a lot blood, even his nose was bleeding, he panicked immediately thinking about his babies. He put them in their stroller, and rushed to find help. He could feel that his body was giving up and he couldn't fucking die leaving his babies alone in this cruel world. He has to protect them, he's the only one the have.

  
  
He went in a the first place he saw, which was a coffee shop and begged for help, but they didn't want to help them, immediately calling the security to kick them out, not caring for the crying babies.  
  


 

 

The security guard was about to pull him out, but a guy moved in front of Louis "How can you be so cruel?! Don't you fucking see that the poor guy's sick? You were gonna let him die, leaving his babies orphans?! Oh believe me you will regret it!" The man said, helping Louis out of the restaurant, to his SUV the put the stroller in the trunk, helping Louis, who was crying, holding his babies, in the car, then got in as well, driving.  
  


  
"Don't worry I'm gonna help you, I promise Lou..." the mysterious guy said, looking back at Louis from where he sat. Louis gasped when he saw him.

  
  
His face was familiar, his voice changed a little and he's much more muscular. Louis blushed, remembering "[ **Shiloh**](http://iv1.lisimg.com/image/1894474/600full-shiloh-fernandez.jpg)..." he mumbled.

  
  
"For a moment I was afraid you wouldn't remember me, Lou" Shiloh chuckled, smiling warmly at Louis "Long time no see, huh?" 

  
  
"Yes, definitely...You look different..." Louis said composting himself a little.

  
  
"Well you look different too, even more beautiful than before, but I have to say I wasn't expecting to see you, like this..."

  
  
"Well...shit happens...Right?" Louis wiped his eyes.  
  


  
"Don't worry Lou, whatever happened, I'm going to help you through this, yeah? Like old times? Oh but you didn't tell me who those lovely babies are...?" Shiloh said, while driving, looking back at Louis and the babies in the mirror.  
  
  


"They are mine and Har--- I mean they are mine, my babies" Louis said sadly, while the babies looked confuse around them.  
  


  
"Oh, well congratulations Lou, you have gorgeous babies, just like you and they seem to love you very much huh? You love your mommy very much, don't you?" Shiloh cooed at the cute babies holding Louis and kissing Louis.

  
  
"Lovee mommy " the babies answered together with their cute baby voices making the two guys coo at them.

  
  
"Mommy loves you too, my babies" Louis kissed their foreheads.

  
  
"C'mon Lou...." Shiloh parked the car, then got out helping Louis out as well, then went inside the clinic as Louis begins coughing again.

 

  
  
"Louise, come here quick" Shiloh called his sister, who is one of the best doctors in the state.

 

  
  
"Shiloh, what happened?!" Louise asked as she ordered some nurses what to do. They immediately helped Louis, carrying him in a wheelchair inside while Shiloh took the babies, not before promising Louis to take care of them.  
  
  
"Please take care of him, sis..." Shiloh said to his sister, who nodded before running inside.  
  


  
He went to sit down on the sofa, trying to comfort the upset babies, but they won't stop crying, he guesses it doesn't help that a stranger is holding them, trying to comfort them, and that their mommy was took away from them...  
  


  
So he decided that meanwhile he could get the babies checked as well.

  
  
  
*~*~*~*~* 

 

  
  
2 hours later, the babies were checked and cleaned, but still so upset, desperately calling for their mommy and whimpering.

  
  
Well at least they were physically fine, except for little Louis, who apparently caught some viruse, but they said they have to run some testes to find out more... Plus they need to properly eat and lots of liquids.  
  
  
  


  
The doctors were shocked when they found out that the babies were not only werewolves but vampires also.  
  


  
Shiloh made a mental note to ask Louis about it later.

  
  
  
They waited together for the doctors or nurses to come out and tell them how Louis is. Meanwhile Shiloh tried to talk to the babies asking about where they live and they said "park" and "bridge" or asked if that was their home and they would shock their heads saying "castle" and "forest".

  
  
And well Shiloh was a little confused about their answers, but he noted that the babies were really smart for their age.  
  


 

  
"What about your dad? Do you know him?" He was shocked to see the babies sadly nodding.

 

  
  
"Than where is he?" Shiloh tried to find out more information "left" little Harry said, than Edward added "mama cry" and Marcel continued "mommy sad".

  
  
  
"Oh you poor little things, I'm sorry you had to go through this, if I were your father, I would never let you out of my sight, I would take such a good care of you and mommy..." Shiloh mumbles sadly.  
  


 

  
"Mommy..." little Louis whimpered sadly.

  
  
  
When the doctor aka Shiloh sister got out he immediately asked about Louis.  
  
  
"Well, he has pneumonia, his lungs were affected and his stomach was pretty bad affected by the lack of nutrition and water as well as his kidneys and we had to stop the internal bleeding, he's now asleep, we gave him some meds through the the perfusion as well as extra nutrients, so he's asleep for now..." Louise mumbled.

  
  
"But there is something I don't understand... something's happening inside him, his organs, like he's aging quickly...? We're trying to stop the process, but I don't understand, those things happen when the patient has a vampire mate (their venom in their sistem) and is away from them, or their mate is dead or he/she is rejected by them, it's called self-destruction, but the thing is that we seen his bond mark and it looks like a werewolf bond mark, but also has a the mark of a vampire, clearly made by a pair sharp fangs, which definitely belong to a vampire, so I don't know... Is he in a sort of triple relationship...? Or is he... Is he a prostitute...? And was mated by mistake?" Louise asked, confused, gasping when little Harry growled at her, powerful, almost as a grown up alpha. 

  
  
His eyes were red almost black. Nobody hurts or talk bad about mommy.   
  


  
"Hey, calm down little man, she's just trying to help mommy, and we need to help mommy, yeah?" Shiloh tried to calm the agitated babies, smiling as little Harry nodded.

  
  
"Now about Louis situation, I'm not sure, but the babies said their dad left, so I guess they lived with him? I don't think that Louis had another mate... He not like that, he could never in a million years be a prostitute, that one I am 100% sure." Shiloh explained.

  
  
"Well I'll do some tests, we have to find out more about his situation and what happened so we can help him, right now he's in a coma... But please Shiloh, we need information as soon as possible..."

  
  
"Ok ok I can do it, but please help Louis, he can't die... I just found him, I'm not gonna let him leave again..." Shiloh said sadly, getting ready to leave.

  
  
"Then hurry, before it's too late, we don't know how much time we have, hell, he could die now or tomorrow or in two years, we don't know, never have I ever seen such a thing before...We're doing tests, but ..."  
  


  
"I'm going! Bye sis, take care of him, I'm coming back as soon as possible." Shiloh kissed his sister cheek before running out of the private clinic for werewolves and vampires.

  
  
"I'm going to save you, Louis! Hold on tight, my love!" Shiloh yelled when he saw Louis being translated to a different room, in his way to the exit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think...?   
> By the way Shiloh is actually Shiloh Fernandez, sorry I couldn't help myself :)) 
> 
> Have you seen Red Riding Hood (2011)? If not, you should definitely see it :D
> 
> So who do you think Shiloh is? (In this story I mean :> )


	30. Growing up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like it! It's a little sad...

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"[Shiloh](http://ilarge.lisimg.com/image/1894474/1118full-shiloh-fernandez.jpg) wait!" Louise yelled after her brother who was about to get in the car.

  
  
  
"Yes...?" He answered.

  
  
  
"The babies, leave the babies here, they need to eat and warm clothes, plus you don't have baby car seats... And I think that they wanna stay with their mom, also that will help Louis..." Louise said.

 

  
  
  
"Oh... I guess you're right, but they can help me in my search..." Shiloh mumbles, handling the babies to Louise, except for little Harry " I'll take him with me...I promise I'll take care of him." He promised, then got in the car after Louise agreed and left with the babies.  
  
  


 

  
  
"Well, we still need a baby car seat..." Shiloh looked for his phone to check where the closest market is because he needs to buy a baby car seat.

 

  
  
  
"Ok little guy I just found the---  what in the hell?!" Shiloh gasped when he instead of seeing the little baby in the passenger seat saw a [14-15 years old curly boy with bright green eyes](https://40.media.tumblr.com/c9e1315adc4cfdc969fa273c781121e9/tumblr_mw0kgfWJkv1rbchwoo6_250.png) rolling his eyes at him.  
  


 

  
  
"Oh c'mon hurry up! We need to help mommy! Get your head out of your ass and let's go!" The boy said.

 

  
  
  
"But, but... But there was a baby! Where is the baby?! And who are you?!" Shiloh asked eyes searching for the baby.  
  
  
  


 

 

"It was me, obviously, now can we go?" Harry jr rolled his eyes, as Shiloh kept asking tons of questions, like how did you do it? Am I dreaming? Can I wake up? What are you?  
  
  


 

"You know what, I'll drive, let's switch" Harry jr. said getting out and changing seats with Shiloh.  
  


 

  
  
" But you don't even have a driving licence!"  
  
  


 

  
Shiloh protested, but immediately shut his mouth when Harry jr. show him his driving licence.  
  
  


 

  
"How in the hell are you doing it?!"   
  


 

  
  
"With my powers obviously, now can you fucking stop speaking for a moment and focus on helping my mother?!" Harry jr. yelled at Shiloh.  
  
  


 

 

  
"You're right, let's find your father, we need to help Louis" Shiloh agreed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But, I don't get why can't you help Louis? You have those amazing powers, why don't you help him...?" Shiloh asked curious.  
  
  


 

  
  
"I helped him, but there is not much I can do, I'm not strong enough, no way near my father... We have to find him... He is the only one who can save mommy."   
  
  
  
  
Harry jr mumbled sadly, thinking about his mother.  
  
  
  
  
"But what happened? Where is your dad?" Shiloh asked.

 

 

  
So Harry jr told him everything.  
  


 

  
  
"Oh shit! I know he's your dad but he's dick! Really how could someone hurt Louis, man, it's a blessing to be near him... I wanna beat the shit out of that bastard" Shiloh said angry, he wants to beat the shit out of that Harry guy.  
  
  
  


 

  
"Watch your language big guy, he's still my dad, even though he's an idiot for doing what he did. I'm angry at him for hurting mommy, but I also know how much he loves mommy, something happened and that's why he did it, but I don't know what..." Harry jr. said driving.  
  


 

  
  
"But I don't get it, how can we possibly find him if we can't can't even go through the forest because of what happened the since last week, 70 people were killed this week and 24 disappeared, people are dying all over the city and there are people saying that they saw some huge animals coming from the forest, runing to the city, even photos... No one is allowed to go in the forest" Shiloh told him.  
  


 

  
  
  
  
"That's exactly why we'll go in the forest, they are gonna come after us and take us to him. Easy." Harry jr. said, stoping the car close to the forest, but out of the police view.   
  


 

  
  
"Why do I have a feeling it won't end well?" Getting out of the car following Harry jr. through the forest.  
  


 

  
  
"Oh calm down, he's been searching for us, plus I know he wouldn't hurt us---" Harry jr was interrupted from his speech by three growing wolves.  
  


 

  
  
"Hey, umm we're here to talk to my father Harry Styles, can you take us to him...? He's been searching for us, I'm Harry Edward Styles junior---" he was cut of by three growls as the wolves begin running to them.  
  
  


 

  
"Fuck, that wasn't meant to happen! Run!" Harry jr cursed running along with Shiloh from the angry wolves.

 

  
  
  
"Easy huh?" Shiloh mocked him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It was all planned! I didn't thought that they won't believe me, I'm the Prince, they should have obeyed me!" Harry jr whined, running to where the castle was suppose to be. The wolves running after them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry made a mental note to thank God later -when they won't be running like crazy people followed by three crazy werewolves- for helping them find the castle.  
  
   
  
  
"Come after me! Let's find dad!" Harry jr said running to the secret door in the back of the castle, the door mommy used to sneak out with them to go to Tesco to buy nappies.

  
  
  
  
Once they were inside Harry jr run around the castle to his father's office, making sure no-one saw them using a invisibility field.  
  


 

  
   
  
He was about to reach for the door when someone saw them "Who are you?! How did you get in?!" The man yelled, not even a moment later they were surrounded.   
  
  
  
  


 

  
Harry jr didn't know what to do he put a force field around them, so they can't get them, but he's not used to use his powers, he doesn't know how to control them. He feels his powers getting weaker.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Father! Please come out! Help me!"   
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Daddy..."  
  
"P-please..."   
  
Harry jr begged, shaking. He needs to help mommy.  
  


 

  
  
"SILENCE!" The doors of the office opened revealing a very angry [Harry](https://36.media.tumblr.com/c30be369c0c261dc8f0bd849f6bc1e93/tumblr_nqohdvNG6p1s1fojgo1_500.jpg) with black eyes, he uses his powers to threw the people away from the shiny field.

  
  
  
  
"WHO DARED DISTURBING ME?!" He yelled and really Harry jr would cry from happiness if he could move and wouldn't feel like the life was running out of him faster than the speed of light.  
  
  
  


 

  
The field broke as he fell down on his knees "Dad it's me... Y-your son..." Harry jr. said as Shiloh helped his up.  
  
  


 

  
[Harry's eyes turned green](https://41.media.tumblr.com/94e99786b6ca0d76147aafbf607f40f0/tumblr_nqogmvVywd1sf53deo1_500.jpg), rushing in wa in vampire speed to the poor boy staring at him with wide green eyes into his son's green eyes. He trailed his eyes all over the boy's body. He looked exactly like Harry when he was younger. Then Harry took a deep breath, inhaling the rich smell of his son, a mixture of his and Louis smell. He's alive.  
  
  


  
  
"You...You're alive...? But how ? I've been searching for you, but I couldn't find you? And you're older! Last time I saw you you were a baby! And where are your brothers and Lou? Are they ok?! Why aren't they here with you?!" Harry asked feeling his heart beating again as he saw his son. His baby. His first child. His little Harry. He feels alive again. He hugged him.

 

  
  
  
  
"T-they are fine except for... Mommy..." Harry jr took a deep breath, his lungs hurt "Mom's in the hospital, he's dying, I tried to help him, but I'm not strong enough, you have to save him dad... Please save momm---"    
  


 

  
  
  
 "There he is!!"   

 

  
  
  
Harry jr gasped loudly, eyes wide looking scared in his father's eyes when he felt his stomach burning, like it was teared apart, then down at his fathers bloody shirt, then his own stomach, where his hand was, seeing his white t-shirt now red, a huge red spot extending around the sharp blade of a [silver dagger](http://i296.photobucket.com/albums/mm184/ESP-Fan/dagger.jpg) that literally went throught him, he looked back at his father with scared teary eyes as he hear "D-dad-dy..." He gasped and falling into his father's arms as everything turned black.   
  
  


 

 

  
The room was quiet except for Harry's loud call of his son's name as he hold his lifeless body in his arms.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Did you like it? I planned on writing it for so long :)))) Though it's sad :(
> 
> Tell me what you think :D I enjoy reading your comments ;)


	31. He really fucked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll like it :)

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Harry, baby, wake up!" Harry called his son's name as he picked him up bridal style, running to the office while yelling "GET THE FUCK OF MY WAY!" Making eye contact with Nick for a second, his eyes turned black. Nick gulped. Harry continued his way to the office, Shiloh after them, the people disappeared from there, the guards took nick and the two other guys who hurt the Prince to the cells as their king ordered.  
  
  
  


 

  
Harry put his son's lifeless body down, in sitting position on the sofa "I'm sorry if it hurts baby..." He kissed his son's shoulder as he pulled the dagger out. Harry jr cried loudly when the dagger was out, his whole body was on fire, it was burning, everything hurt, he couldn't breath, his body shaking.  
  
  


 

  
"Shhh baby, don't worry I've got you, my little love" Harry kissed his son's forehead as he put his hand on his son's stomach using his powers to heal his baby and to take away his pain.  
  


 

  
  
Harry jr took a deep breath, feeling the pain leaving his body, he lifted his bloody t-shirt to look at his wound, but he didn't see anything. Not even a scar. His dad is definitely a God.  
  
  


 

  
"Drink some water, baby..." Harry helped his son drink from the glass.  


 

  
  
  
"Better, love? Does anything hurt?" Harry asked, making sure his baby was fine, he lifted him up and carried him to one of the rooms attached to the office, one he and Louis used to use quite often. It's basically like [their second master bedroom](http://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/15/7/18/pala.jpg)... Well one of their master bedrooms...  
  
  
  


 

"Daddy, please help mommy..." Harry jr begged, holding his father's hand in his after he was put down on the comfy bed, as Harry used his powers to clean the blood and change the boy's clothes.  
  
  
  


 

"Already did baby, they are here. My other self is taking care of Louis, while the babies are sleeping with my wolf self, they ate and now they are asleep, I think they missed home...." Harry sadly said laying down next to his son, who put his head on his chest, cuddling closer to his father.  
  


 

  
"I'm so fucking sorry, baby, I can't believe I hurt you all so bad... If I wouldn't have left you, everything would have been fine, my Louis would have been fine, you wouldn't have goon through all that shit..." Harry kissed his son's hand, guilty.  
  
  


 

  
"But what happened, dad, why did you do it? Why did you left us...?" The boy asked,  "I thought Louis planned to abduct my brothers. That he tried to take away my kingdom. I thought it was his plan, that all this was an act, seducing me an act... I was so stupid... He was the best omega, always there for me, taking care of our babies and me, loving us... He never asked for anything for himself, he would cook every day, clean the house... I feel like such a dick for hurting him, leaving him alone in this when I promised him I would never leave him alone... I don't know how could I think that, but Nick said it was all true, that Louis is planing on taking the charge of the kingdom, that he manipulating me and I somehow believed him... I'm so sorry babies, I'll do anything for your forgiveness..." Harry confessed, tears falling from his eyes.  


  
  
  
"D-dad I don't know what to say, you really hurt mommy... And us... But I don't have the rights to judge you... But I don't think mom's gonna forgive you anytime soon... I don't know how you could be so cruel, sitting comfy in your office while mom cried every day and night for you, begging you to come back, he cleaned the house everyday, cooking and waiting for you to come, every fucking day he would make you dinner and wait for you, but you never came. He called you, but you never answered. And we needed you to dad, you always cuddled with mommy and us, keeping us warm and safe... But you just left... And when we went to buy nappies and food, after having to sneak out of the castle, we found out that you even blocked mommy's card... Than you hid the castle so we couldn't see it... You left us homeless, didn't even care that you left your six months sons and your mate alone in this cruel world with nothing but ourselves and a packet of nappies. We had to sleep under a bridge, to eat from the dumpster. And no one helped us... We were left with no food, no money, no home, no father..." Harry jr. cried, moving away from his father, holding a pillow in his arms.  


 

  
  
  
"Fuck baby I'm so sorry! I'll try to make it up for you all my eternity, to you, to your brother and to my Lou---" Harry was cut off.  
  


 

 

  
"Not yours anymore, you left me remember? You can't just throw us away like garbage and expect us to fall right back in your arms wherever you feel like you want us, just to throw us away later, right?" Louis whispered, crying as well after listening to everything they said.  
  


 

  
"Lou, baby, please let me explain, you know I love you---" Harry tried.

 

  
  
  
"Of course I know how much you love me, I almost died because of it, remember? And Harry as well. Nice way of showing your feelings for us, by the way thank you for helping us, you have such a big heart, helping homeless people and all that... Now I would like to go back to our life, c'mon Hazzy" Louis said, helping his son up from the bed, barely walking himself.

 

  
  
  
"No Lou! You have to rest! And Haz as well. Stay here please. Let me get you something to eat, please stay... " Harry begged, helping Harry jr lay down again when he almost fell when he tried to walk. 

 

  
  
  
"M-mommy..." Harry jr called his mommy, needing to feel the calming touch of his mommy.

 

  
  
  
"Shh baby everything's ok, just rest, mommy's here..." Louis said kissing his baby's forehead, laying down beside him when his baby hugged him, cuddling around him.  
  


 

  
"Ok, we're... We're gonna stay tonight, because Harry obviously isn't feeling well, but we will leave as soon as he wake up tomorrow."  


 

 

  
  
"Lou, you know you don't have to leave, it's your home you can stay as long as you want, forever..." Harry tried to make Louis stay.  


 

  
  
"Was our home, now it's all yours, you thought I was going to steal your empire?  Well guess what you don't have to worry anymore, it's all yours, I don't want anything from you, never did I ever ask you to give me anything material, but you still thought I was gonna take it all from you...  You cared more about your money, your empire that you ever cared for us... But don't worry, Harry, we won't be bothering you anymore."  Louis told Harry with tears in his eyes checking his jeans pockets to see if he still has the paper with Chris' number.  
  
  


 

  
"Lou, please, just give me another chance, please Lou... I promise I'll make you happy, I'll make you fall in love with me again... Please..." Harry asked, kneeling next to the bed, taking Louis' hand in his.  
  


 

 

  
"Harry, it's not about me, you really don't understand, do you? I love you, but I won't let you hurt my babies again. I don't care that you hurt me Harry, hell, I wouldn't cared if you killed me, but everyone has their limits and mine are my babies. You hurt them and that one I don't think I would ever be able forgive you, Harry Styles." Louis kissed his son's cheek as another Harry came in the room holding the three other babies. He put them down, next to Harry jr as Harry went to kiss his babies foreheads, with tears in his eyes, leaving the room.  
  
  


 

  
  
He really fucked up.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Did you like it? 
> 
> Do you think Louis should forgive Harry? Or try to move on? Was he too harsh with Harry?
> 
> What really happened, was this all, really, Harry's fault?
> 
> ALSO Who do you think CHRIS is?


	32. Letting go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! The daily updates are back!! Sorry for not being able to update this weekend :( But there was a storm here and my Wi-Fi didn't work :'(

 

 

 

 

**  
**

 

 

  
  
  
  
"Umm who are you...?" Harry asked at he saw the guy who was with his son, sitting on the sofa.

 

 

  
"Oh, ummm, hello, I'm Shiloh Fernandez, nice to meet you..." Shiloh said, holding his hand out for Harry to shake.  
  


 

 

 

"Harry Styles... So why are you here?" Harry shacked Shiloh hand, holding a little to tight, leaving Shiloh gasping.  
  


 

 

"Damn you got a strong hand shake! And I'm the one who got Louis to the hospital... He's was my.... My old friend..." Shiloh confessed, massaging his hand.

 

 

  
"Oh, you're the one who helped them, why didn't you say that sooner man! You're welcome to stay here, since it's kind of late, so yeah. But really, you helped my family and I'll forever be grateful for that, now if you need anything I'm here, yeah?" Harry smiled leading Shiloh one of the rooms, giving him clothes and everything he needs for his stay, then left saying 'good night!'

 

 

  
  
Harry went back to his office, opening the balcony doors and got out, needing a little breath.

 

 

  
"What's happening with me?" He wondered "how am I going to explain to Louis why I did what I did..." he wondered.  
  


 

 

  
~*~*~*~*~

 

  
"Ok boys we're ready to go!" Louis said after they were done eating.

 

 

  
"Lou, please, you don't have to go, that's your home... Please think about it..." Harry begged for the 10th time in the last 5 minutes.  
  
  


 

 

" Harry, I told you I want to work, I want to be able to take care of my babies myself..." Louis said.  
  


 

 

 

" But Lou, where are you going to stay till you find a job? You need to save money for a house and feed our babies and you, plus a place to stay. Lou, please at last let me help you..." Harry begged.  
  
  


 

 

"No Harry, I already have everything planned, I don't need your help, thank you, but no." Louis said then helped putting some of the babies stuffs in the car, then helping little Harry in, getting in himself holding the babies in his arms.  
  


 

 

"Bye dad! " little Harry said.  
  


 

 

"Bye baby..." Harry sadly said.

 

 

 

  
"Daddy! Why daddy not coming?! Daddy!" Little Marcel cried along with little Louis for their dad. And it broke Louis heart. And Harry's too.

 

 

  
"I'll visit soon, my loves, I promise!" Harry promised, waving at them as Shiloh drove the car.  
  
  


 

"I don't know how but I'm gonna fix it, I'm gonna get my family back! I swear!" Harry promised himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _# 3 months and a half later #_**

 

  
  
  
  
Louis came home from his job at the supermarket, carrying bags of food home to his babies.   
  


 

 

He's finally happy with his life, he now has a home, which is a small apartment with 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room and a kitchen and a balcony. He now has something to offer to his babies.  
  


 

 

And he worked so much for that 6 jobs, working at the supermarket 6 hours/ day, barman at night only 3/7 days per week, a babysitter on Thursday and Friday night, working at a animal shot in the weekend 5 hours per day, 5/7 nights as a little waiter at one of the fanciest restaurants in the city, which pays damn well, well along with other occasional jobs.  
  


 

 

 

It was damn hard and he barely got any time with his babies, or sleep, but it was worth it. Three months later they finally have a home. Though he was really thankful to Shiloh who helped him through all this, he let them stay at his home for free, even though Louis insisted to pay, he didn't let him. He helped them moving and surprised Louis by decorating and buying all the furniture as a thank you to Louis for everything he did, cleaning the house and cooking and making him feel happy. He loved having Louis and the boys living with him and was so sad when they left. But he couldn't do anything about it, everything was already decided by Louis so the only thing left for him was to support Louis through all this.  
  


 

 

  
Harry was also there for them, visiting everyday, always bringing then gifts, trying to help Louis as much as he could... He hated to see Louis working so much, at all for the matter, but he couldn't do anything about it. He knew that if Louis wants something, he's gonna get it. Always.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So there Louis is now, walking home, thinking about his date.

 

 

 

  
Today at the supermarket he saw Chris. The same guy that donated him blood, the guy who gave him his number. A CEO who is also a werewolf, an alpha. The guy he went on a date with last week.

 

 

 

  
And really Louis didn't want to accept the whole dating at first, he was focused on his babies, not on dating, not to mention that he was still madly in love with Harry.   
  


 

 

But his son, Harry talked to him about this and he said that he wouldn't mind if Louis wanted to date again.  
  


 

 

Well that's what Louis understood, but actually his baby didn't mind him starting dating Harry again. He wanted his family back together. He hates to see them hurting because he knows they still love each other.  
  


 

  
So that day, when Louis came home, he was so excited to tell his son.

 

  
  
"Haazzy you won't believe what happened  today!" Louis yelled exciting.   
  


 

 

"Your mommy's got another date with Chris!" He said taking his shoes off then ran to the living room to kiss his babies only to be meet with a very pale looking Harry and an equal as pale Harry jr.  
  


 

 

"Y-you said you aren't ready to date again..." Harry mumbled sadly getting up from the sofa putting the sleeping baby- baby Marcy- on the sofa then walked to the door. He needs to leave.  
  


 

 

He feels like his heart was breaking in such small pieces, he's not sure if he ever felt so broken.  
  


 

 

He really tried. He's been there for Louis and his babies, he helped them, took them to the park, brought them whatever they wanted, cooked for them, he was basically always there for them. He supported Louis through all this, hoping he some day will forgive him and give him other chance.   
  


 

 

He tried to ask Louis for a date, but Louis always refused, saying he wasn't ready yet here he, telling his son about his next date with that Chris guy.  
  


 

 

  
Harry feels like such a fool for not seeing it coming...

 

 

  
He never since he meet Louis thought about dating someone else. He wouldn't be able to date someone else because he only loves Louis. But clearly Louis doesn't think or feel the same about him... Maybe he should just leave, it's clear for him that there's no place in this family for him... Maybe that Chris guy would be the perfect mate to Louis and the perfect father to their sons... Something Harry never managed to be.  
  


 

 

  
He really feels hurt. He's been feeling sick since a week ago and now he knows why. Louis started dating again. And it's killing Harry.  
  


 

 

Literally. The fact that your mate is having another relationship with someone while bonded is killing the other mate. Some of them survive through the pain of breaking the bond, but the chances are about 0,4% of surviving.  
  


 

 

And really, Harry doesn't care about that, he wouldn't mind dying, though he knows how powerful he is, but not feeding for more than 5 months is making him damn weak.

 

 

  
His body is giving up on him and he doesn't even care.

 

 

  
  
He doesn't even have something to fight for anymore, so if he's going to have to die for Louis to be finally happy again, he will gladly do it.

 

  
"Dad! Wait where are you going, you we're sick just a minute ago! You can't leave!" Harry jr called for his father, running after him.

 

 

  
"Dad, please, stay here, I want to make sure you're ok, please daddy..." Harry jr begged hugging his father, who nodded, unable to resist his persistent son.  
  
  


 

 

"C'mon dad, you can nap on my room, it will probably help you a little, then when you wake up, I'm gonna cook you some steak, yeah? I know how much you like steak..." Harry jr smiled helping his dad on the bed, kissing his forehead as Harry closed his eyes.  
  


 

 

"Daddy! Want daddy!!" The three little monsters yelled from the living room.

 

 

 

  
"Bring them to me, love, it's their nap time anyway and I missed sleeping beside them..." Harry mumbled.  
  


 

  
  
Si Harry jr did, then closed the door on his way out, smiling at the cuddle mess on his bed.  
  


 

 

"Mom, we need to talk." he told his mother when he arrived in the kitchen.  
  


 

 

"Sure love, what about?" Louis said while cooking dinner.  
  
  


 

"Mom, you already know, don't act like you don't. Today is your anniversary and dad was planning on cooking dinner for you, it was going to be so romantic, I was so excited for this, I was thought you were gonna make up! But instead you come home 4 hours early saying you have another date? Mom you never told me you had a date before... " Harry jr said sadly looking at the floor.

 

 

  
"I told you about dating again! And you were the one who said I should!" Louis protested.

 

 

  
"I meant dad! I was ok with you dating dad again! I thought you asked me because you were unsure about saying yes to daddy. I was there when he asked you out that night and you said you needed more time! Then the next day after you came home from work you asked me about dating! Of course I thought you meant dad!" Harry jr said as he cried, he feels like all this is his fault.

 

 

  
  
"You meant Harry? You wanted me to date Harry again? Than why didn't you say so?" Louis asked shocked, rubbing his son's back, in order to comfort him.

 

 

  
  
"I never thought you would look at another guy that way, let alone date another guy! Mom you are in love with dad and that's not gonna change, I know that you wouldn't be able to love someone not even half as much as you love dad, you two are made for each other..." Harry jr cried. He really messed up.  
  


 

 

 

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry I didn't know you felt that way, but what your father did to us... I don't think I can forgive him just yet... And about Chris, I really like him, maybe not the way I like Harry, but something's telling me to keep seeing him... " Louis explained, hugging his son.  
  
  


 

 

"If you that's what you want then do it, I won't be the one to stop you... Just make sure that's really what you want, listen to your heart, yeah? I have a feeling you haven't done that in a long time..." Harry jr said, kissing him mother cheek before going to his room to sleep, leaving Louis with his eyes wide. His son is acting more and more like Harry, he even looks like him and the way he thinks... Maybe, just maybe he is right...  
  
  


 

 

The only thing that they both weren't aware was that Harry heard everything.   
  


 

 

 

He always thought that he and Louis would be together forever, that they are going to have tons of pups and that they were going to have their happy ever after... But that dream seemed so far away now...  
  


 

 

And maybe just maybe Harry wouldn't be able to reach him...  
  


 

 

But he's willing to gave up everything for Louis to be happy, like he promised Louis "I'm gonna make you happy, whatever it takes."  
  


 

 

 

 

And if Louis happiness includes him being dead, then so be it.

 

 

  
  
**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! It's a little sad, sorry :/ 
> 
> Anyway, Chris is CHRIS WOOD (and I'm not even sorry, that man is perfect!!! Why can't I just marry him.... :'''( ) 
> 
> You should watch him in The vampire diaries, he's so fucking sassy ( well he's kind of the crazy bad guy but yeah... you would definitely love him !!!)


	33. My brother

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
Louis though about what his son said.

 

  
Actually he couldn't even get it out his mind during the dinner.   


 

 

 

He really likes Chris but not in a relationship kind of way. 

 

 

 

  
Never did.... Maybe he should have told that to Harry jr. but he needs to figure everything out himself first.

 

 

  
  
So that's how he spent the next 30 minutes of his and Chris dinner. He really couldn't stop himself from smiling as he and Chris talked about basically everything, like childhood, memories, first crush, first kiss, mates, kids, everything.  


 

 

  
Oh and Chris was an alpha.  


 

 

They kind of got along from the moment they meet each other.   


 

 

  
It feels like they know each other from ages, but he can't understand it himself, it's a little weird...

 

 

  
  
  
" Lou are you ok? You look a little sad...?" Chris asked as they walked out of the fancy restaurant, to Chris' Range Rover.

 

  
  
"It's just... I don't understand how can I feel so comfortable with you, we kind of know each other for only a few weeks ago... But I feel that I can tell you everything... And not in a boyfriend kind of way... I... I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner, but I love my mate, I would never be with someone else, like ever. And I accepted your dinner offer because as I told you I feel something special for you..." Louis said, as they got closer to the car.  


 

 

  
"Oh, Lou, I feel the same about you, babe and I... I have something to tell you... That  will explain your feelings for me... Lou, I'm your brother." Chris said, as they were finally in the car, just talking.

 

 

  
  
"You're my brother?" Louis asked in awe. He didn't even knew he had a brother.  


 

 

 

  
"Yes...I'm your older brother... And you may not remember you, but I do, I remember you boo... you were only a few months old when our parents kicked me out... I was 14..." Chris explained, holding Louis' hand.  
  


 

  
"So you're my brother... I have a brother... wow... " Louis mumbled, confused, but a little happy. He always wanted to have a brother.

  
  
  
"Yes, you do Louis, I'm so glad I found you, baby brother" Chris said hugging Louis, though it was a little difficult since the were in a car.  


 

 

  
"Me too Chris, I'm glad I have a brother... But why did you ask me on a date...?" Louis chuckled.  


 

 

  
" l wanted to get to know you... Figured it would be better to know each other before I tell you I'm your brother, it would have been weird if I would tell you "hi Louis, I'm your brother Chris, let's get to know each other" " Chris chuckled kissing his brother's hand "I love you baby brother, I've been searching you for ages...I'm so glad I finally found you" Chris said sadly smiling at the tinny boy.  


 

 

 

  
"Love you too, my hot older brother" Louis giggled caressing Chris' face with his small hand.

 

 

  
  
"Oh so you think I'm hot, huh?" Chris teased Louis who nodded, giggling in response.

 

  
  
  
"I think your hot too, boobear, my gorgeous baby brother!"  Chris said making Louis blush.  


 

 

  
"Chris, would you like to meet your nephews?" Louis asked, looking into Chris wide eyes.

 

 

  
  
"Of course! Oh My God!! I would love to meet them! But how do I look?! Do I look ok? Would they like me?! --" Chris rambled, excited.

 

 

  
  
"Hey, slow down, pretty boy, they will definitely like you... But ummm... My little Harry kind of thinks we're dating? And he might be a little over protective? But I'm sure he's going to love you once he gets to know you... And finds out that you're my brother, not my lover..." Louis explained, rubbing Chris' back.  
  


  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry if I got you in any trouble, it was not my intention  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry if I got you in any trouble, it was not my intention, I swear! Maybe he'll like me after he gets to know me...? I really hope so..." Chris mumbled.  
  


 

 

  
"Don't worry, my baby Hazza's a sweetheart, he may be a little too protective over me and his brother, even his dad, but he's a really nice boy, my perfect pup..." Louis said as Chris drove to Louis' heart.  


 

 

 

  
~*~*~*~*~

 

 

  
  
"Babies, mommy's home!!" Louis said knowing that his babies are waiting for him.   
  


 

 

  
"Mom, you're finally home! Thank God! I've been trying to find you, why didn't you answer your phone? Or better, where were you? I called at the restaurant three hours ago and you were already gone! Were you with that guy? You better not hav----"  Harry jr was cut himself off when he saw a guy next to his mother. His eyes turned red as he walked closer to that guy.  
  


 

 

 

  
He was ready to teach that asshole some lesson, but he stoped when his mom got in front of the guy, protecting him.  


 

 

  
"Harry! What have I told you about being rude to our guests!" Louis groaned at Harry's antics.  


 

 

 

  
"But mom! You've got his smell all over you! I don't like that, mother, you should only smell like us... And daddy...! Oh God, dad! I almost forgot! Daddy isn't feeling good, he's got fever, he throws up blood, lot of blood and he's really pale and I don't know what to do! I've tried helping him with my powers, but it's not working! He keeps saying how much he loves us and how sorry he is! Mom you have to do something to help daddy!" Harry jr said with tears in his eyes as Louis immediately ran across the apartment, following his mate's scent to his sons' room, gasping at the state of his mate.

 

 

  
  
"Harry! Oh God what's happening to you? What should I do?!" Louis said panicked as he knelt down next to the bed, taking Harry's burning hand in his.  
  


 

 

 

  
"Don't worry about me, Lou, I'm ok baby"  Harry smiled lightly, coughing.

 

 

  
"You are definitely not fine! My poor alpha! What's wrong with you? Please tell me baby" Louis askes his mate, crying.

 

 

  
  
"No need to worry my love, I'll be fine soon... Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go" Harry said trying to get up from the bed, but Louis and his son stopped him "Harry! You're not going anywhere! You're barely breathing Haz! " Louis cried as he helped Harry on the bed again, getting in the bed as well when Harry pulled him to himself "Then cuddle me, my love, let me enjoy my last moments of life" Harry mumbled with his eyes closed, cuddling closer to his Louis, already half gone.

 

  
  
  
"What, Harry, you're not dying! That's impossible! Right...?" Louis gasped loudly, tuning his body so he was facing Harry, eyes searching for his mate's confirmation, but found nothing.  
  


 

 

"He is, Louis, he's dying because the bond is breaking, he's dying so you can live and mate with someone who's not him. It's killing him...." Chris said as he looked at them from the door, next to a crying mess consisting of Harry jr and the other 3 boys.  


 

  
"Y-you... You're dying? No that can't be--" Louis sobbed holding tight onto Harry's body "Yes, I'm dying, but please don't be sad Louis, it's not your fault I'm such a horrible mate, hurting you and making you fell out of love with me... Hurting our sons... I'm a monster, Louis, I deserve to die, just please take care of my babies and yourself, my love, promise me you will not blame yourself for anything... " Harry said kissing Louis' forehead, closing his eyes as Louis sobbed harder, hos whole body trembling.  
  


  
"Nooo! Haz, that's not true, I never fell out of love, my alpha, I always loved you and I always will love you, forever! You can't leave us! I... I need you so much, my alpha please tell me how to help you..." Louis begged, kissing Harry's jaw.  


  
  
"You have to mate him Louis, right now... But if your feelings for him aren't as strong as they were before, or if you have doubts, he'll die....I'm afraid that's the only way... We'll be outside..." Chris said helping his crying nephews out of the room, closing the door, leaving Louis and Harry there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but I had to think a little more about this chapter, had to make some decisions etc etc, also this week was my first week of gym and I even survived and quite liked it, that's a plus I guess :/ Life is so fucking hard... :'(
> 
> Anyway, please leave comments and tell me your opinion, I love reading them :)


	34. Family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the wait but I've been a little busy lately :) I'll try to update more often from now on, but no promise :D

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" The babies cried, needing their parents. They don't quite understand what's going on, but they know it's not good.   
  
  


 

 

  
"Shhh little things, everything's gonna be alright, your mommy is helping your dad right now, they are both gonna be ok, but for now, let's just give you something to eat, yeah?" Chris cooed at the sweet babies, well not really babies anymore since they look like 4 years old boys, but still so cute.

 

 

  
  
  
"Give me back my brothers, you bastard! How very dare you even touch them! And my mother! How dare you dating my mother! He loves dad, I don't know what you did to convince him about dating you, but I'll make sure you'll regret it! You're trying to ruin my family, but that's not gonna work, because mom and dad love each other, they are soulmates ---" Harry jr yelled at Chris who interrupted him by laughing "Harry, love calm down, I'm not trying to ruin your family, hurting you was never my intention... I really love your mommy, there is something special between us--" Chris tried to explain but was cut off by Harry jr.  
  


 

  
  
  
  
"Stop lying! There is nothing between you and mommy! He would never cheat on daddy! He lovers daddy, always has and always will! Stop trying to get between them!--" Harry growled at the other man.  
  
  


 

 

  
  
"Baby, please shut up for a moment and listen to me... I'll explain everything if you'll let me..." Chris begged, getting warm milk for the babies.  
  


 

 

  
  
  
  
"Fine! You have 5 minutes! Better use them carefully!" Harry jr huffed, sitting on the sofa with his brothers.  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
"Well it all began when I was ......  
  


 

  
  
  
  
**~*~*~*~**  
  


 

 

  
  
  
Immediately as they left the room, louis went to the door locking it, before undressing and getting in the bed with his alpha, kissing and undressing him  
  


 

 

  
  
  
It feels strange to do that kind of stuffs after so long and well without Harry being actually there... But he missed it. He missed him mate. His strong and muscular body. His additive lips, the taste of his mouth, his skin. Everything.

 

 

  
  
  
  
Louis continued doing his job, moving so he was now straddling Harry, kissing his lips, jaw, neck, his strong chest, his perfect perky nipples, down his gorgeous abs

to his v-line, kiss along the happy trail to his already half hard cock. Well at last his mate's body was responding to his touch.

 

 

  
  
  
He kissed and licked at his mate's growing erection, then moved down between Harry's legs so he has access to his mate's sensitive balls. 

 

  
  
  
  
  
He loves to worship Harry's balls as often as possible. They really are one of Louis' favorite things about Harry, that and everything else about Harry... But still...  
  
  


 

 

  
  
"Fuck Hazza, I'm already so wet for you, my alpha, missed my alpha so much..." Louis moaned as he licked Harry's cock and balls, sucking on them, watching his mate's dick growing harder and harder, he loves the effect he has on Harry. The same effect Harry has on him.  
  
  
  


 

  
After stretching and getting ready for Harry's big cock, Louis moved so he was sitting on Harry's stomach, positioning Harry's cock at his entrance then moved so he was sitting in it, taking his mate's length deep inside himself, inch by inch "f-fuck Haz-z!" Louis moaned loudly, loving the feeling if Harry's dick inside himself.  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
He sat on Harry's tights, breathing in and out, trying to compose himself, them started riding him, moaning and whimpering, happy that he saw and felt him mate responding to his touches, to his love...  
  
  


 

 

  
  
"Oh God, Hazza, I'm so close!" He moaned, leaning down to kiss his mates lips.

 

  
  
  
When his lips touched Harry's, he felt a thrill going through his body. He opened his eyes to see what happened and was meet with a pair of emerald green eyes.

 

 

  
  
  
  
"Harry!" Louis gasped, with tears in his eyes as he looked into those beautiful green eyes that he loves so much.  
  
  


 

 

  
"Lou...Baby, what are you----" Harry tried to ask but was cut off by a moaning Louis "shhh, Haz, don't say anything, let's just enjoy this moment, we'll talk later..." Louis said ridding Harry's dick like he was born for it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck, baby, feels so good, missed your tight hole so much! Love you so much my perfect omega..." Harry moaned feeling his body regaining its force and power. Also feeling his knot forming.

 

  
  
  
  
"I love you too Hazza! Bite me please, mark me as your, because that's what I am Harry! Yours! Pleaseee I need your knot! " Louis begged, happy when he felt his mate's fangs on his neck then bitting right over their fading bond mark as Harry's knot grew ready to expand, but he was waiting for his mate's confirmation first.

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
"Yes! C'mon Hazza, knot me! Please I need it so much! Need you so much! My alpha, I love you, with all my heart!" Louis moaned with Harry as he felt his mate's knot expanding inside his hole, filling him with cum as he cum as well, his poor cock spurting, untoched, ropes of cum onto his and Harry's stomach as he fell down on Harry's chest, exhausted, but content to be in his mate's arms   
  


 

 

  
  
  
They sat there, like that, Louis over Harry, with his head on his mate's neck as Harry's arms were around his middle, hugging him close and caressing his back.   
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
"Lou... You know you didn't have to do that...?" Harry mumbled sadly kissing his baby's forehead as Louis looks up at him confused.  
  
  
  


 

 

  
"What do you mean Hazza? You mean making love...? I did it because I love, you're my mate and the love of my life... Did you not want it...?" Louis asked suddenly sad at the thought of Harry not wanting him anymore. He loves his alpha and yes they both have done pretty stupid things lately, bad decisions, running away from the problems instead, fighting against each other instead of fighting together for their love, for their family... But not today. Today Louis is ready to begin again.   
  
  
  


 

 

  
He realised today, when he saw Harry almost dying that life is so fucking short even if you're immortal and the most powerful creature of the world. He can't even think about losing Harry, he would give his life any day for Harry.  
  
  


 

  
  
  
He was so stupid not to even listen to Harry, give him the chance of explaining what really happened, knocking him out of his life just because Harry kicked him out of his life himself... And he saw how much Harry loves them, how much he cares for them, visiting them everyday, cooking them whatever they wanted, cuddling on the couch watching whatever animate movie his sons' wanted, how his smile would fad away when he had to leave... Harry regretted it.   
  
  


 

  
  
  
But now Louis finally realised that he forgave him. He's not sure when, or how but he did.  
  


 

 

  
  
  
"Lou, of course I don't regret it, I love you with all my heart but you don't anymore... I mean I totally get it, I wouldn't be able to forgive me either if I was you, let alone love me... I mean I'm a monster... So why? Why did you save me? It was your chance to be happy with that guy you've been dating----" Harry's speech was interrupted by a giggling Louis kissing his red lips.  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
"Oh Hazza, did you really think I could ever be with someone who is not you? My silly alpha, it's always been you and it will always be you, there is no one else for me but you... I'm so in love with you, you can't even imagine!"  Louis kissed all over Harry's face.  
  
  
  
  


 

  
"You mean you weren't seeing anyone? But I thought you were dating that guy, Chris or something?" Harry asked confused looking at his mate.

 

  
  
  
  
  
"Oh... Umm about that... I was seeing Chris but not in the way you think, Haz..." Louis tried to explain to his alpha but didn't know how.  
  


 

 

  
  
  
  
"Than what Louis, I don't understand, if you're seeing him, why did you sleep with me? For pitty...? Or did our baby Harry convinced you...?" Harry asked sad with a heart broken expression on his face.  
  
  
  


 

  
"No! Of course not Hazza! I love you! And yes I love him too but not like that Haz! He's my brother..." Louis explained caressing his mate's cheeks, looking into his eyes.  
  
  
  
  


 

  
"Your brother...?" Harry gasped blushing slightly. He's such an idiot.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, love, my brother..." Louis giggled as Harry turned them around so he was on top of Louis.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His knot still buried inside his mate as he kisses Louis passionately, tongues dancing together in a full of love and lust kiss.  
  


 

 

  
  
  
"I love you! I love you so fucking much Lou! My perfect omega!" Harry said between kisses. He feels so damn happy!  
  
  


 

 

  
~*~ _There was a knock on the door_ ~*~  
  


 

 

  
  
"Mom, is everything ok? Did it work? Please can I come in...?" Harry jr begged needing to know if his father and mother were ok.  
  
  


 

 

  
  
"Harry, baby, I'm fine love, no need to worry anymore..." Harry said happy to hear his son's voice. He loves his babies, all his five babies.  
  
  
  
  


 

  
"Dad, you're ok! Oh My God! Can I come in? I need to see you! Pleasee! And mommy? Is mommy ok?" Harry jr asked excited literally jumping up and down in front if the door.  
  
  
  


 

  
  
"Sure, love, come in." Harry said as he covered his and Louis' bodies with the covers as Louis sat there blushing.  
  
  
  


 

  
  
"Hiii!" Harry jr said joyfully running to his parents hugging them.

 

  
  
  
  
  
"Hi, baby! Thank you for helping me, my little love!" Harry said into his baby's curly hair as he kissed his forehead.

 

 

  
  
  
  
"No problem daddy! You know I love you" Harry jr confessed looking confused at his mother, who was hiding his face in Harry's neck.  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
"Mommy...? He asked moving his hand to touch his mommy's cheek but was interrupted by a small growl from his father. He immediately moved his hand away, looking confused and a little scared at his father "D-dad...?" He asked moving away from the bed.  
  
  


 

 

  
  
  
  
"Harry! Don't growl at our baby!" Louis scoffed his mate, looking at his son to make sure he's ok.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry son, it's just hard to control myself love, because you're our son, but you're also an alpha and me and your mom are kind of you know stuck together right now and my feelings are all over the place... Sorry son, I would never hurt you, I promise." Harry promised holding his blushing son's hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh God! I forgot about it! Oops, I'm sorry mommy, daddy, I'll be waiting for you outside, sorry, byeee!!" Harry jr rushed out of the room blushing as red as a tomato.  
  
  
  


 

He just saw his parents knotted together. And he didn't even know! God that's embarrassing...   
  
  
  


 

  
But he couldn't be happier. His parents are together again. Just like it should be because they are soulmates and soulmates are meant to be together forever.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Did you like it? Please tell me your opinions, I love reading your comments :)))


	35. Together again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my God, Haz! That's hilarious!" Louis laughed along with his mate. They just broke the bed while mating for the fourth time today.  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck I forgot fragile those things are..." Harry groaned as he looked at the bed, moving his hips so his erection hit Louis prostate dead on making the small man gasp loudly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hazza, please just knot me..." Louis begged pulling Harry closer by the back of his head, fingers playing with the curls there as their lips connected.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck Lou, I swear you're insatiable! And fuck if it's not a huge turn on for me baby! Love you my sexy kitten" Harry groaned kissing Louis as he trusted into his leaking hole, hard and deep, just the way Louis likes it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lou, fuck baby, I'm gonna knot you so good, gonna be filled up with my cum and pups--" Harry moaned Louis name as he orgasmed in the same time as Louis. His wings extending wide, huge and black.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was intense..." Louis said after a few minutes of catching his breath, he was exhausted but he doesn't want to fall asleep and to wake up realising it was all a dream.  
  
  
  
  
  
But it isn't, it's really happening and he couldn't be happier.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lou...?" Harry asked after he nodded, approving Louis.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm" Louis hummed playing with Harry's left wing as the lied on their sides, facing each other, Harry's knot still inside him.  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you... For forgiving me...I'm really happy you did and I promise you won't regret it, I'm gonna be the best mate to you and the best father for our babies, I love you so much my kittens." Harry promised kissing Louis kitten ears.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I forgave you long time ago... I was just too stupid to realise it...I'm sorry Hazza, I love you with all my heart, only you, my strong alpha." Louis confessed kissing his mate's wing which was covering him like a huge fluffy blanket.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not stupid, you're such a smart little omega, how can you call yourself stupid baby? You're perfect, my perfect mate" Harry kissed Louis forehead as they cuddled closer, under Harry's wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mommy, daddy, wake up, dinner's ready, you have to eat something..." Harry jr said through the door, sighed when he got no response.  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, I did not want to do that, but seems like I have to." Harry jr groaned, opening the door, huffed when he saw his bed broken "Dad, mom! You broke my bed."  Harry jr said giggling when he saw his parents cuddled together in the broken bed covered by wings.  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon mommy, daddy wake up" Harry jr said kissing his mother's cheek as he saw him slowly opening his gorgeous blue eyes, blinking at him "H-hi baby!" He said kissing his son's cheek trying to get up but being stoped by the heavy wing over him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hazza wake up, love" Louis called his sleeping mate, caressing his face and kissing his lips, giggling when Harry tried to catch his lips after Louis disconnected the kiss "C'mon Hazzabear wakey wakey" Louis giggled into his mate's hair which was literally everywhere.  
  
  
  
"Mmmmm don't wanna...." Harry groaned tried to hide by cuddling closer to Louis, his face hiding into Louis next.  
  
  
  
  
"Dad, c'mon you both need to eat, it's dinner time!" Harry jr said sitting on the floor next to his broken bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, hi there baby H!" Harry said happy to see his mate and son. He loves having them close to him "Come cuddle with us" Harry said and Harry jr was about to decline the offer, but his father used his powers to pull him in the bed under his wing.  
  
  
  
  
"No! Dad that's gross, you two had like 5 rounds of sex here, I'm literally lying in your cum/sweat mess! Yuchh!" Harry jr protested groaning when his father laughed at him, not letting him get up from the bed.  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Harry used his powers to clean us and the bed so it's ok, lovely" Louis giggled at his son as Harry used his powers to repair the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh thank God! But still! You're both naked!----" Louis cut his son off by giggled "Nope I have my bra and panties on, I'm not naked! And about your dad, well, he's always naked so better get used to it"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh God, you're guys are gross! I can't believe you!" Harry jr groaned hiding in his mother's chest as [Harry got up from the bed completely naked](http://s2.favim.com/orig/140704/harry-naked-styles-Favim.com-1888501.jpg), looking like a fucking sex God.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh c'mon baby, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before, you don't have to be shy, it's not like you haven't seen a penis before, oh and by the way, we need to talk after dinner, me, you and your sexy mother." Harry winked at Louis as Louis blushed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh God please tell me it's not what I think it is!" Harry jr prayed.   
  
  
  
  
  
"It's about what you saw yesterday, me and Louis mating..." Louis and Harry jr blushed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're both so cute blushing!" Harry cooed at them kissing both of their foreheads then made his way across the room to grab a pair of black boxers.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dad, you really are something... " Harry jr sighed, getting up from the bed, helping his mother do the same, blushing when he saw his mother basically naked body. His mom is damn hot, that's a statement.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Louis, put something on yourself, you're gonna get a cold!" Harry said worried. It was really cold. He helped Louis by getting him a pair of sweats and a shirt ( which of course were Harry's) then dressed him up "Awww look how cute you are! My baby kitty" he kissed Louis' lips, then picked him up over his shoulder  then doing the same to his son and carrying them out of the room, laughing and playfully slapping their bums as they tried to get down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mommy, daddy!" The babies said when they saw their parents coming in the living-room. The immediately ran to them.  
  
  
  
  
"My sweets! Oh my darling babies, look how cute you are!"  Harry said putting his son and Louis down as he knelt down to hug his beautiful babies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Daddy, missed you! Is daddy ok now? No hurt?" Little Marcel said with tears in his eyes same as his other three babies.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm perfectly fine love, daddy's ok, were you worried about me?"  Harry coed at his sweet babies.   
  
  
  
  
They nodded, hugging their dad closer as Harry picked them up and took them to the kitchen as he promised that he's fine, that he loves them and that he's going to make tons of pancakes.

 

  
  
  
  
"Oh look who's finally awake! Morning baby brother!" Chris said going to kiss Louis cheek but was stoped in the middle by a very angry Harry shoving him away from his family.

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
\  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what do you think? Did you like it? By the way what do you think about Louis and Harry giving Harry jr 'THE TALK' :)))))))) 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I want to thank you for all your comments and votes, it really means a lot to me that someone out there is reading my story and actually even like it :>


	36. Forgiving and forgetting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll like it :)
> 
> ****the image is Harry jr's face at the end of the chaper****

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, hello, I don't believe we've met, I'm Chris Wood, Louis's brother---" Chris was cut off by an aggressive Harry who has him pinned on the wall with force "Don't even say my mate's name! You have nothing to do with him! You are a fucking lying bitch! Did you tell him what you did huh?!" Harry yelled at him holding tighter onto his neck making it impossible for him to breathe.  
  
  


 

 

  
"Dad slow down! You're gonna kill him!"  Harry jr said worried and in the same time afraid to get between them because his father looked so angry, like he was ready to kill any moment.

 

 

  
  
He looks so powerful and kind of frightening? But Harry jr knows he won't hurt them. His father wouldn't hurt his pups or the mommy of his pups.  
  


 

 

"Harry stop, what's gotten into you? C'mon babe, let go of him... For me...?" Louis begged moving closer to his mate then hugging him from behind.  
  


 

 

"But Lou! He hurt my brothers! He was the one behind the attack! Marcy almost died! How can you even defend him?!" Harry asked angry but in the same time softer to his mate, letting go of Chris who fell on the floor coughing.  
  


 

 

  
"H-he w-what? He's the guy who ordered those men to hurt Marcy and Ed...? But no, it can't be, he wouldn't do it, he's not---" Louis said with tears in his eyes. He finally meet his brother. The only part of family that accepts him and loves him and now apparently he's the one who attacked Marcy and Edward.

 

 

  
  
  
  
"Lou, baby calm down, please don't cry, it's ok, I'm here" Harry turned around so he was facing Louis and hugged him, hiding his mate into his muscular chest.  
  


 

 

 

  
"It's true Lou, I did pay those guys to hurt Harry but they didn't know about Harry's identical brothers and attacked them instead thinking that Harry was using his multiplication power... But Lou I swear I did it to protect you... When I finally found you after years of search, you were mated with the king of vampires and werewolves and I wanted to contact you, to tell you that I'm your brother, but I didn't know how since you know you lived in that huge castle no one could get in without Harry's permission so I sent you a letter telling you who I am and asking you to accept meeting me, but you didn't respond, instead it was a beta who did it,  I believe his name was Nicholas? I'm not sure, anyway he told me you weren't allowed to receive letters from nobody, how your mate was basically keeping you locked in the castle and torturing you, that he forced you to marry him and raped you and all sort of things. And I believed him... It was stupid from my part I've gotta admit it but I did believe him and well that's why I ordered those men to attack Harry, so I could finally get to you, I wanted to save you Louis, you and my nephews... I'm sorry for hurting your brothers Harry, I realised that I was wrong when Louis would talk about you at our dates with so much love... I'm really truly sorry..." Chris said with tears in his eyes.  
  


 

 

  
"Nick told you that? " Harry asked the scared alpha on the floor whi nodded, he can tell Chris is telling the truth.

 

 

  
"Oh Chris..." Louis kind of coed with tears in his eyes kneeling down next to his brother hugging him " I believe you brother, sshhh don't cry, I know how mean can that man be... Nick is worst than the devil..." Louis tried to calm Chris down.  
  


 

 

  
"I believe you too, Chris, I'm sorry for not letting you explain yourself before I attacked you... I'm kind of a little to protective when it comes to my family...Sorry and don't worry Nick's gonna pay for what he did." Harry said chucking when Harry jr coughed *a lot* refering to his father's protective self.

 

 

  
"Let's go eat dinner...?"  Harry jr asked awkwardly as the room was silent, his dad looking at Chris and Louis hugging, jealous so he decided to speak then help his mother and uncle up, then grabbed l Chris hand and pulled him to the kitchen leaving his parents with his little brother there.

 

 

 

  
~*~*~*~

 

 

 

  
"Dadda, why hurt uncle C?" Edward asked curious.  
  
  
  
  
  
While little Lou was already running to his mother, then hiding into his neck loving his mother warm embrace. Mom always makes him feel safe. Mommy is perfection in their eyes. ~And their father's eyes too~  
  


 

 

  
"Momma...?" Little Marcel said walking to his mother needing his mommy's wonderful hugs to.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Baby, come here" Harry asked Edward who immediately ran to his father jumping into his already opened arms, giggling when Harry hugged him to his chest lifting him up.

 

 

 

  
"Daddy's sorry for hurting uncle Chris... " Harry continued explaining to his son why he hurt Chris or course as good as he could, then they all went to the kitchen were Chris and Harry jr were waiting for them.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ AFTER DINNER ~*~*~*~

 

 

  
"Can daddy stay with us tonight, mommy? Please can he...?" Little Louis asked in a cute voice from were he was sitting on his father's lap playing with the features of Harry's wings as they were all sitting on the sofa watching Scooby Doo.

 

 

  
"Yes baby, your daddy's gonna live with us from now on, forever..." Louis mumbled happily snuggling closer to his mate who has his left wing and arm around him and Harry jr. Edward and Marcel were sitting on Louis lap as Louis played with their wild curly hair.

 

 

  
"Really?!" All the three boys asked happy that they are finally going to live together with their dad. 

 

 

  
"Yesss!" Harry jr giggled snuggling closer to Louis.

 

  
  
  
"Ok my doves, it's bath time!!" Louis said knowing how much his babies love bubble baths.

 

 

  
  
"Yeesss!" They all said happy running to the bathroom followed by Harry who happily offered to bath them letting Louis rest knowing that he's probably sore from all the action last night.  
  


 

 

  
"You really love him huh? Wonder how does it feel to be in love..." Harry jr said to his love stuck mother who was looking after Harry and their babies as they went in the bathroom.

 

 

  
  
"Hmm, I love him so much, you can't even imagine... But don't worry some day, a few hundred years I hope, you'll fall in love too, find your other half, your mate... But for now you're all mine and I hope it stays like that for a long time. I don't know if I ever told you this but I'm really proud of you son, you've been helping me and your brothers so much, I don't know what I would have done -and would do- without you. I love you so much my pumpkin..." Louis kissed Harry jr forehead as he hugged him.

 

 

  
"Oh mommy of course I helped you, you're my mother and I love you with all my heart as well as I love my brothers and daddy and I would give my life for you... By the way I'm really glad that you and daddy made up." Harry jr said hugging Louis closer.

 

 

  
"Oh getting cosy there without me huh? " Harry said kissing both their foreheads then sat down next to Harry jr and lifting his son so he sat in his lap then multiplied himself so one of him could have Louis in his lap too.  
  


 

 

 

"Sooo I believe we have to talk about something don't we? Harry said smirking at his son and Lou's blushing faces.  
  


 

 

  
"Oh God..." Harry jr said hiding his face into his hands. 

 

 

 

 

  
  
It's gonna be a long night...  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know your opinions, I love reading your comments :) 
> 
> Next chapter is about the talk :D


	37. 'THE TALK'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you'll like it...

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
"So, son, we should start with questions, do you have any? If not I can start explaining the---" Harry was cut off by a wide-eyed-son "No! I mean yes! I have tons of questions! A lot of them I swear!   
The explanation has to wait!--"   
  
  
  


 

 

 

"Them ask son, we're here for you" Louis giggled at his agitated son.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

"When was the first time you...did it?" Harry jr asked blushing.  
  
  
  


 

 

"You mean have sex? It was thousands of years ago when I was 16... With a 30-34 woman? I'm not quite sure what her name was, but it was worst than having sex with myself, which I actually tried before having sex with her, I don't know if it counts but yeah... I kind of lost my virginity to myself... Wow that sounds awful..." Harry explained awkwardly as Louis tensed. He doesn't like it when Harry talks about having sex with other people beside him... He feels like his heart is breaking every time he thinks about his mate with someone else.  
  


 

 

  
  
  
"Oh boo, don't be sad, I love you and only you baby... My little kitten." Harry kissed Louis neck from behind making the small boy giggle in his lap.  
  
  
  
  
"So dad, have you ever mated with someone before mommy?" Harry jr asked trying to make his dad forget about 'the talk'.  
  
  
"Nope, only with this gorgeous boy." Harry admits hugging Louis closer as Louis purred happily hiding his face in Harry's neck.

 

  
  
  
  
"Wow that's cute! But what about you mommy, was daddy your first time?" Harry jr asked curious, this conversation isn't as bad actually.

 

 

  
  
  
  
"He was my first everything, my first crush, first kiss, first date, first time, my first love...He's my one and only." Louis kissed Harry's lips as he played with his fingers.  
  
  


 

 

  
  
"Oh mommy! You're the sweetest!" Harry jr kissed his mother's cheek, cooing at his perfect mommy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok I have one more question, do you plan on making a new baby, like soon? I would love to have another sibling! Or well siblings..." Harry jr giggled, as his parents looked at each other smiling.

 

 

  
  
  
"Oh about that, we might kind of already...You know...Because I can feel it, in Louis tummy, they are very very small but I can definitely feel them...I was meant to tell you about it later tonight Lou..." Harry said to a wide eyed Louis.  
  


 

 

  
  
"You mean... I'm pregnant...?" Louis whispered.  
  
  


 

 

  
Harry nodded.  
  


 

 

  
  
"Oh my God! Harry I'm pregnant! There is a baby in my tummy!  Oh God! It's incredible!" Louis cried caressing his tummy with his small hands.  
  
  


 

 

  
"Wow that's great mommy, daddy, congratulations! I can't wait to meet them!" Harry jr said to his parents, excited. He can't wait to have more siblings, he loves all of them already.

 

 

  
  
  
"Thank you baby, we can't wait to meet them too!" Louis said as he and Harry were caressing his tummy.  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

  
30 minutes later after they discussed about the babies and how was Lou's first pregnancy, about giving birth and the first time mommy and daddy hold them.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"Ok we should get back to the subject..." Harry said, continuing after Louis and his son nodded.

 

  
  
  
"So, son, we're gonna talk about what you saw, me and mommy mating. Well, do you know what mating means?" Harry asked his son, who shacked his head, blushing.  
  
  
  
"Well basically the alpha knots an omega, but also has to bite him to complete the mating, usually on the bond spot on the neck of the omega, marking the omega as his, but it usually just knotting, a big part of the alphas don't want to bond with the omegas, they just use them, as in have sex with them and even knot them but refuse to bond with them which is completely awful. Also there are a few alphas which wait for their mates and only mate with them. I mean you can have sex without knotting or having sex with a beta -because you can't knot a beta- but non of it compares to the feeling of mating and bonding with your mate." Harry explained and waited for his son to catch up then continued.  
  
  


 

  
  
"Ok now about the alpha knot. It forms at the base of the erection when the alpha's close to orgasm  
  
  


 

  
After it expands it keeps the omega and the alpha locked together, increasing the chance of pregnancy. It usually go down after 30minutes to 1 hour depending on the alpha's seamen and if it's the first time mating with the alpha's soul mate, the knot will only go down after 10 or so hours. Also you can knot outside of the omega, or masturbate but the knot isn't going to last only a few minutes." Harry said as Louis snuggles closer as well as Harry jr who lays his head against his father's chest, cuddling closer to him as he looks at the «original» dad.  
  
  


 

 

  
"Also let's talk about masturbating........" Harry continued telling his son about the ways of pleasuring himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
After he finished explaining about masturbating, Harry jr asked "wow dad that's a lot of information... You said something about wet dreams? I think I might had one? I woke up and my pants were wet? But it wasn't pee it was a white sticky stuff? Was it cum? And sometimes I would wake up with my penis kind of hurting and like hard and red? Was it an erection?" Harry jr asked blushing as his mommy rubbed his back and his father nodded at him.  
  
  


 

  
  
"See Louis I told you it was time, poor thing didn't even know what to do with himself, my poor baby..." Harry cooed at his innocent baby.  
  
  


 

 

  
  
"I wanted to ask mommy about it but I was too embarrassed..." Harry jr admitted, face still red.  
  
  
  
  


 

"Oh love you know you can talk to me or to your dad about anything, we're here for you baby boy" Louis said kissing his son's forehead.  
  


 

 

  
  
"Well now you know how to take care of yourself when that happens again, yeah, but make sure you do it in your room or in the bathroom so your brothers won't see, yeah?" Harry asked his son who giggled "Like you huh?" He said as his parents groaned.

 

  
  
  
  
"Oh c'mon you weren't meant to see us doing it, but yeah... " Louis giggled.  
  
  


 

  
"Ok one more rule, please try not to masturbate thinking about your mother or using his panties or bras." Harry said in a serious tone.  
  
  


 

  
  
The room was silent for a few moments till Harry begin to laugh loudly "I was just kidding son, it's normal to think about your mother when you first begin to learn about yourself. I mean c'mon Louis is damn sexy, hottest mother ever!" Harry kissed Louis red cheek.  
  
  
  
  
[Harry jr](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-0IOZx9AKYUs/UgZ_TJRueoI/AAAAAAAAAx0/cnZlGazH8Rg/s1600/tumblr_mqdgk79xNe1szmorso1_r1_500.gif) blushed like a tomato, sneaking put of his father's lap and running to his room "I'm not talking to you guys ever again! Meanies!"  
  


 

  
  
  
  
"Night baby!" Louis and Harry laughed at their son. He's a cutie.

 

  
  
  
  
"Let's go to sleep Lou-bear" Harry got up with Louis in his arms caring him to the bedroom.  
  
  


 

 

  
"I should probably take a shower..." Louis mumbled yawning "But I'm too sleepy...Let's shower in the morning"   
  
  
  


  
  
"Sure darling." Harry agreed kissing Louis softly on the lips as they cuddled under the covers, his hands caressing Louis' tummy.  
  
  


 

 

"Lou, will you move back in with me...?" Harry asked unsure. He really wishes Louis will accept.  
  


 

 

  
  
"You want me, us to move back in the castle?" Louis asked timidly.  
  
  


 

 

  
"Well yeah, but I mean if you don't wanna live there anymore we could move in one of our houses? Or we can buy a new one? Anything you want Lou, but we kind of need a find a huge house since we will have tons of babies, I can't wait to have a billion more babies with you, my love" Harry said excited.  
  
  


 

  
  
"Ok Haz, we can try to look at your houses, I bet we can find one for us, plus we can go to the castle whenever uou want, I don't mind, just maybe we can try something else for now? Yeah?" Louis said and Harry grinned, kissing all over Louis' face mumbling 'thank you! Thank you! Thank you!'   
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
"Night Hazza! Love you!" Louis said after a few minutes.  
  
  
  


 

  
"Good night my kitten, love you with all my heart..."  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it? I really hope you did... :'(


	38. Full moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like it:) Sorry for not updating sooner but I've been watching Teen Wolf lately, all the seasons so far and I can not wait for the next episode!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> I think I'm in love. With more than one person :/ Is it normal?! 
> 
> Ok back to the story:

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
"Where are we going dad?"  Harry jr asked his father, while helping his brothers in they special seats in his father's range rover making sure they will be safe during the trip.  
  
  
  
It's been a few days since his parents decided that they have to move in a bigger house.  
  
  
  
"To our home, baby" Harry said kissing his cheek then checked if his little princess are perfectly fine, he checked the seatbelts and kissed his babies forehead grinning when little Louis kissed his cheek in return then blushed "Awww aren't you cute! My sweet baby boy, I love you so much!" Harry hugged the blushing boy close to his chest smiling when he responded with a "I love you too daddy!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Daddy where is mommy?" Harry jr asked his dad from where he sat on the back seat.  
  
  
  
  
"Oh he's preparing some sandwiches and  juice for you, I'll go help him..." Harry said running inside to help his baby.  
  
  
  
He saw Louis in the kitchen trying to reach something standing in his tippy toes then jumping a little too.  
  
  
  
  
"Lou, love, be careful! You could have hurt yourself! Or our babies...." Harry growled prospectively arms sneaking around Louis' body hugging him close as Louis jumped scared.  
  
  
  
  
"Haz! You scared me!" Louis relaxed into his mate's arms.  
  
  
  
"C'mon baby let's go, we need to leave now..." Harry said helping Louis by getting the biscuits he couldn't reach then  carried all the bags full of food and water and tons of other stuffs outside though he doesn't even know why they need all that stuff? Well if Louis wants to make sure they have enough food then it's settled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hazzy, kiss...?" Louis stoped Harry.  
  
  
  
"Of course baby, come here lovely!" Harry said kissing Louis as Louis jumped into his arms, giggling.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dad? Can I have some water please?" Harry jr asked from the back of the car, already sweaty.  
  
  
  
"Sure love" Harry gave him a water bottle, the nodded at Louis' question through their minds "it's already happening?" The helped louis in the car and started driving away.  
  
  
  
"Daddy! Mommy!" Little Louis giggled as he saw his parents in the front seats.  
  
  
  
"Hello baby!" Louis giggled turned into his seat so he was facing his babies slightly. He loves his babies.  
  
  
  
  
Harry jr wasn't feeling ok. No. His body feels like it's burning itself, his head hurts like hell, he feels dizzy and he feels different. Not sure if good different or bad different, but definitely different.  
  
  
  
"We're here!" Harry said when they arrived, parking in the front of the huge house before getting out of the car then helped Louis out and finaly his babies.  
  
  
  
  
"Harry, darling how are you feeling?" Harry asked his son as one of his clone went with his other babies to show then around.  
  
  
  
  
"Not good...I'm dizzy... Everything hurts..." Harry jr mumbled as they went insinde, Harry caring him bridal style as Louis hold his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Baby, try to get some rest I'll get you some water..." Harry said after he put his son down on the bed in his room.  
  
  
  
"I'll stay with you my little baby" Louis said kissing his son's left dimple as he lays down on the bed with him.  
  
  
  
"Mommy, you smell really good... " Harry jr said cuddling his mother, his head on Louis' chest, listening to his mother unique heart beatings.  
  
  
  
For some reason his hearing has gotten better, he can hear tons of voices, heart beats and he feels like his head's gonna explode, but he focuses on his mommy's heart beats and voice and it feels so much bettter. He would like to listen to his mother's heart beats forever.  
  
Also he can smell lost of things, but for some reason he can't stop smelling his mommy's scent. It's addictive. He never smelt anything like this. It's way better than any other scent.  
  
  
And his mom's skin it's so soft and warm and he wants to spend all his eternity touching, caressing and kissing it.  
  
  
  
And his mommy's blue, very blue eyes and his wonderful bum and his chest...  
  
  
"Mom, there is something really, really wrong with me" Harry jr blushed as he realized what he just thought about.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He can't get those thoughts out of his head.   
  
He feels like a perv but he can't stop imagining how it is being able to touch him like that every day, to kiss him, to taste him, to smell him, to make love to him. To his mother.  
  
  
  
  
"Let me get you something for your fever love." Louis said going to his and Harry's bedroom.  
  
  
  
When Harry came back after 3 minutes he opened the door, gasping at the sight. The whole room was ruined, there were claw marks everywhere, the bed was completely destroyed.  
  
  
But there was no sight of his son beside the pile of clothes on the floor. They were teared to pieces.  
  
  
  
  
"Shit that's not good..." Harry thought, then frozen when he heard a growl. Followed by a scream.   
  
  
  
Louis' scream.  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes turned red his nails grew into claws as he run to his mate following his scent.  
  
  
  
  
He found him in their bedroom, breathing heavy as he walked backwards till his back hit the wall, his eyes never leaving the sight in front of him.  
  
  
He was looking into the werewolf's glowing eyes as the werewolf extended his furry hand to his face. Louis closed his eyes expecting the pain to come but it never did. Instead he felt the soft touche of a furry hand making contact with his sking, caressing his cheek   
  
He opened only to  be meet by a pair of glowing yellow eyes looking cautiously at him.  
  
  
That's when the door opened.  
  
  
  
The werewolf growled when he smelt the other werewolf in the room, turning to him, still standing in front of Louis, as if protecting him.  
  
  
  
"Lou! Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Harry asked after he used his powers to teleport Louis right into one of his clones embrace, then turned to the werewolf which growling at him for taking Louis away from him and tried to go to Louis again. Feeling the need to be close to him.  
  
  
  
He replied with an alpha growl making the whole house vibrate. The werewolf's eyes went wide. He scared tried to find a place to hide from the alpha, with his hands on his ears which hurt because of the alpha growl. He tried to hide under the bed.  
  
  
"Harry! Don't hurt him!" Louis yelled getting out of Harry's embrace running to the poor werewolf hugging him to his chest.  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry my sweet baby, I won't let anyone hurt you! My little scared baby..." Louis promised to the werewolf which was hiding his face into Louis neck crying and listening to Louis' heart beats. It helps calming him down.   
  
  
  
  
"Lou, be careful, he could hurt you..." Harry said moving closer to where Louis was holding the scared werewolf.  
  
  
  
The poor werewolf was terrified by the alpha but he can't not listening to the alpha so he stays there, with his face hid into Louis' neck expecting the alpha to hit him.  
  
  
  
  
After a few moments of waiting he decided to turn slightly and open his eyes to see what happens, why isn't the alpha beating the shit out of him.  
  
  
  
He was meet by a pair of sparkling red concerned eyes.  
  
The alpha was kneeling down watching the baby werewolf and his mate with guilt in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
He lifted his hand to put it on the werewolf's back trying to comfort him and the poor thing closed his eyes hiding further into the omega's neck making a sad sound, a whimper which made him sound like a scared puppy.  
  
  
  
  
"Oh baby, I won't hurt you love, daddy would never hurt you, my sweet baby, love you so much darling, my little wolfy" Harry said hugging his son. He didn't want to make the poor baby think that he's gonna hurt him. He would never.   
  
  
  
"Daddy? Mommy?" Harry jr said which sounded quite funny and hard to understand, being in his werewolf form and all made it a little bit difficult to speak, but his parents understood him perfectly.   
  
  
  
"Yes baby, we're here, you're all right, mommy and daddy are here to take care of you, to protect you... We love you so much baby..." Louis and Harry both nodded holding their son who seemed to understand what they were saying, calming down.  
  
  
  
That's how they spent their first day into their new home. Taking care of their little wolf who, for some reason, was obsessed with Louis. Especially his bum.  
  
  
He won't let go of it.  
  
  
  
  
And that was Harry jr's first full moon as a werewolf.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well it could have gone worst I guess.  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so now I need a few more characters for Harry's guards and maybeeeeee Harry jr's love interest, if you have any suggestions?  
> Maybe someone from Teen Wolf?! I do have a few ideas :>


	39. Some father-son time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] I really hope you'll like it...

 

 

 

 

 

**I'll add a link to a video of the house inside and out <<<[ _here >>>_](https://player.vimeo.com/video/15608404)**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Good morning my little pumpkin!" Harry coed at his little son who woke up earlier than normal.

 

 

 

So Harry decided to took him out to the pool in order to avoid waking the rest of the house up. He's aware of how noisy Louis jr can be, he's a screamer, just like his mommy.

 

 

 

"Daddy!! Are we going to swim?" Louis jr asked excited as Harry nodded grabbing some towels and swimwear for his son then carried him outside while having an interesting conversation about what little Lou dreamed.

 

 

 

"C'mon baby let's put this cute swimwear on you! My boo!!" Harry coed at the baby, kissing his nose after.

 

 

 

"Hmm wonder if the water's warm enough... Let's check" Harry leaned down and put his hand on the water, then shakes his head "nope, let's warm it up a little..." he lifted his hand pointing at the center of the pool, using his powers to warm it up as little Louis giggled when he saw bubbles from the water warming process.  
  


 

 

 

"Now, we need one more thing, well maybe not just one..." Harry said grabbing a few pool floaties and pool toys for his son, then walked down stairs in the pool, stoping at the middle to put his very excited son on a floaty then continued his way till he reached the bottom of the pool and since the pool wasn't deep, because Louis doesn't know how to swim and neither do their sons yet, it wasn't safe for them, so the water was a little over Harry's hips, but it gets deeper from the stairs to the opposite end of the pool, kind of descending.

 

 

 

"Does my little dolphin like it, huh?" Harry asked his son smiling as little Louis tried to swim after his father, pouting when he realised he can't "Daddy, help me...?" He said using his puppy eyes to convince his daddy.  
  


 

 

 

And of course Harry couldn't deny his son anything so he walked to him and held his hands then started walking to the other side of the pool, then, when the water was a little under his shoulders he begin to swim.

 

 

 

"Daddy, jump!" Louis jr said excited.

 

 

 

"You wanna jump?" Harry asked confused.

 

 

 

"No daddy, you jump!" He giggled, splashing his father with water.  
  


 

 

 

"Oh you little sneaky boy! You splashed me! How could you?!" Harry faked hurt swimming away from his baby, the went under water.

 

 

 

"No daddy! I'm sorry please don't leave Lou Lou here..." little Louis begged afraid of being left alone. He loves water but he's scared of it in the same time. He needs daddy to make him feel safe. 

 

 

 

"Daddy!" Little Louis squeaked when he felt something tickling his little feets under water and playfully both them.

 

 

 

He knows it's his dad.

 

 

 

"Love you daddy" Louis jr said literally jumping into his father's arms when Harry got out.  
  
  
  


 

 

"I love you too my pumpkin!" Harry kissed his son's forehead as the boy played with his wet curls.

 

 

 

"Daddy, I like your curly hair." Louis jr said casually appreciating his father's hair.

 

 

 

"Oh you do? Well thank you baby, I like your hair too!" Harry laughed when his son pouted "But it's not curly..."

 

 

"Dad, can we play with my Mickey ball?" Louis asked still playing with Harry's curly locks.  
  


 

 

 

"Sure love! Let me get it and we'll play" Harry promise then swam to the other part of the pool to get the ball then swam back to his son and played.

 

 

 

 

 

After ten minutes Harry and his son were in the middle of what you would call a water fight, well it was basically his son splashing him, but as long as his little Louis was happy, he was happy too, plus he loves water fights.

 

 

 

"Daddy, I wanna be a fish, or a mermaid ! Yes! I wanna be a mermaid dad, can I pleaseeee!" He begged in his cute baby voice.  
  


 

 

 

"A mermaid, but I thought you were my kitten?" Harry pouted at his son.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

"Nope mommy's your kitten, you always call him your kitten, even scream it sometime at night... By the way you said it's not ok to yell at each other, but then why do you yell at mommy? Don't you love mommy?" Louis jr said totally unaware of what he was actually talking about, all that while Harry felt like drowning. His son heard them having sex. Well mating...

 

 

 

"Of course I love mommy, baby, with all my heart, I wasn't actually yelling at him, we were just..." Harry mumbled, not knowing what to say and how to explain it to his son.

 

 

 

Little Louis looks at his father confused, "We were playing love, mommy and I were playing..." He said. Well that wasn't a complete lie, they kind of played to, like foreplay? Before mating...?  
  


"Oh, so you weren't mad at mommy?" Louis jr asked happy that his daddy wasn't mad at mommy. He never saw his dad yelling at mommy, or hurting mommy, but he still wants to make sure mommy is safe and loved. He loves mommy very very much.

 

 

 

 

"No love, I would never be mad at mommy, I love your mommy remember?" Harry asked kissing his sons wet hair.

 

 

 

Louis jr nodded "I love mommy too! Love him very very very much!" He giggled as his dad lifted him out of the water.

 

 

 

"Oh, very very very much?! You never said you love me very very very much..." Harry said giving his son a very sad look.

 

 

 

"But I do! I love you very very very much too!" His son promised kissing his father's pouty lips.

 

 

 

"If you say so..." Harry giggled at his cute son kissing his nose.

 

 

 

"Let's take a bath kitty, then daddy's gonna make some pancakes for my kittens" Harry promised carrying his son to one of the bathrooms, then prepared the bath, waiting for it to fill.

 

 

 

"Daddy! Look bubbles!" The boy said excited as he watched the bubbles forming. He loves bubble baths.

 

 

 

Harry nodded at his son, grinning as he saw him playing with 'Ducky', one of his bath toys, offering another to his dad to play along.

 

 

 

"Let's get you in first!" Harry chuckled, lifting his son up and tried to undress him since he still has his swimwear on, as his son squealed not expecting it.

 

 

 

"Awww is my baby kitten shy? You don't have to be shy around daddy, love" Harry coed at his cute son who is now completely naked in his arms, still blushing. He begin tickling him.

 

 

 

"Daddy, s-stop!" Louis jr laughed loudly as his father continued tickling him.

 

 

 

"P-Please daddy!" He laughed trying to catch his father's hands with his but failed badly.

 

 

 

"Well you said please so I guess I'll have to stop..." Harry sighed dramatically stopping his movements.

 

 

 

"Thank you daddy" the boy said trying to catch his breath.

 

 

 

"You're welcome, now let's get you in the tub." Harry carefully put his son in the tub, making sure he wouldn't slip as he helped him sit down, then sat down himself, on the edge of the tub, playing with his son.  
  


 

 

 

"Daddy, why don't you come in too?" Little Louis asked as he tried to build a bubbleman- like a snowman made from bubbles?  
  


 

 

 

"You want me to?" Harry asked a little surprised at his son's question.

 

 

 

The boy nodded eagerly.

 

 

 

"Ok then, my little dolphin" Harry agreed and stood up undressing then got in the tub with his son and continued playing with the ducks.  
  
  


 

 

 

"Morning my babies!" Louis said as he walked into the bathroom without knocking. He walked to the tub and sat down on the edge, kissing his son's forehead as the little guy smiled when he saw his mommy "Good morning mommy!" He said excited hugging his mother. Louis hugged back not minding that his son was completely soaking his shirt. He loves his babies.  
  


 

 

 

"Morning my beautiful mate" Harry said as Louis leaned in to kiss his mate's lips giggling when he saw Harry's head full of bubbles and two ducks on it.

 

 

 

"Trying a new style Haz?" He giggled as Harry pouted.

 

 

 

 

"You like it mommy? I made it! It's a nest for Ducky and Ducky2 !" The little boy said excited.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"It looks great my lovely, you did an amazing job!" Louis high fived his son as Harry groaned.

 

 

 

"You are a meany, Lou bear!" Harry pouted at his pregnant mate.

 

 

 

"Mommy is not a meany daddy! Mommy's perfect, remember?" His little son said defending his mommy. 

 

 

 

"Oh am I...?" Louis asked surprised to hear his baby saying that.

 

 

 

"Of course mommy! Daddy thinks so too, he told me." Louis jr said proud. He loves mommy and daddy very very much.

 

 

 

"Well if you say so..." Louis blushed as Harry kissed him.

 

 

 

"Love you Lou" Harry mumbled against his mate's sweet lips.

 

 

 

"I love you too my Hazza" Louis confessed smiling into the kiss.

 

 

 

"Hey, that's not fair I want kisses too..." the boy protested, making his parents laugh "Let's give him some kisses, Lou bear!" Louis giggled and nodded starting kissing all over his baby's face along with Harry making the little boy laugh.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

15 minutes later they were all in the kitchen cheating and watching as Harry was making breakfast, looking sexy as ever in his apron.  
  


 

 

 

"Mommy, are you ok?" Harry jr asked his mother as he saw him looking at the window for the past 3 minutes, he didn't even blick.

 

 

 

"Oh, umm yeah, I'm fine... Just... I think someone's coming? Do you expect guests Hazy?" Louis asked his mate who just finished making breakfast. He threw the apron on the countertop and served the pancakes to his sons and mate, each of them got a plat with pancakes and a glass of orange juice, in the dining room.  
  


 

 

 

"Oh yes, about that, we actually do, one of my friends is going to stay here for a while, with his pack." Harry said. He can't believe he forgot to tell his mate about it sooner.

 

 

 

"Here? Are they going to live with us? Here on our house...?" Louis asked protective. He wouldn't like to have some strangers in his nest, even more now that he's pregnant. He wants all his babies safe.

 

 

 

"Oh no love, they will stay in the house across from us, the one for guests. I promise you they won't bother you at all, maybe you'll make some friends? Yeah?" Harry explained.

 

 

"Oh, ok then, but who's pack is it?" Louis asked courious.

 

 

 

"Derek Hale's pack."  
  


 

 

"Oh... So how many people are going to come ?" Louis asked unsure.

 

 

 

"I'm not sure actually... Around 15 I believe? Maybe less? Or more?" Harry confessed. He should have definitely asked the details first...

 

 

 

"Are there gonna be kids too daddy?" Edward asked his father.

 

 

"I don't think so, baby, but I believe Derek's mate's pregnant if it helps...?" Harry answered his son who nodded excited to meet the pack.

 

 

"Oh really? Is he an omega?" Louis asked excited to meet a fellow omega.

 

 

"Well he was a human but Derek bit him, so now he's a werewolf too, an omega, but he's not like, you know, a full born omega..." Harry explained kissing the corner of Louis' mouth where a little bit of nutella was.

 

 

 

"Wow really? I would love to hear they story, maybe we'll be friends..." Louis hoped.

 

 

 

"I bet you will, Derek told me about him and you two seem quite similar, both sassy and all that good stuff..." Harry said then drank some juice.

 

 

 

"You better not like him Hazza, you know how possessive I am, even more now..." Louis blushed. He can't control his hormones during the pregnancy.   
  


 

 

"You know I only have eyes to you, my perfect omega" Harry laughed at his mate's cuteness, kissing him softly. 

 

 

Damn he's so in love with his omega, it's unbelievable, really.  
  


 

 

 

"I love you too, my perfect alpha!" Louis giggled into the kiss as their babies looked at them in awe, smiling. They love their parents so much and are so glad that they are finally together, this time forever.

 

 

 

Because they are soulmates and soulmates are meant to be together forever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] I hope you liked it, sorry for not updating but I've had some family problems... My parents are getting a divorce, so yeah.... I really hope I won't see my 'father' ever again, he's one of the worst human being I've even had the 'pleasure' to meet, really he hurt me so much, in so many ways...  
> Sometimes I wonder why does my life have to be so hard? I've been through so much already and it's been more than 18 years, isn't it enough?
> 
> I guess not...
> 
> Anyways sorry for bothering you with my problems, I just thought that you have the right to know why I didn't update sooner :( Or maybe I just felt like telling someone about how I feel without actually telling someone? I don't even know :'(


	40. A busy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner but I've been dealing with a lot lately as you already know... But I'm fine now, I think...
> 
> Also I want to thank you for all your comments and support, really it means a lot to me since you're actually the only ones I've told about how I really feel about the whole situation :) So THANK YOU guys for being wonderful as always!!!! :*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Mommy, are you ok?" Harry jr asked his mother, helping him sit down on the sofa after seeing him almost falling down.  
  
"Yeah, just a little dizzy..." Louis mumbled closing his eyes. He feels like he's gonna throw up.  
  
Harry jr's eyes went wide, he immediately grabbed the bin and rubbed his mommy's back as Louis threw up his insides.  
  
"Oh my poor mommy!" Harry jr cooed sadly at his mother as he gave him a glass of water, helping him drink since his hands were shaking.  
  
"Mom, should I go get daddy? You don't look well..." Harry jr asked worried because Louis looks pale, he almost fainted and now he threw up. He also feels a little too warm...  
  
"Oh no, don't disturb your daddy, he's busy... with that strange meeting, remember, plus I'm not feeling -that- bad, just a little bit dizzy, I promise, love." Louis said as he hid his face into his son's neck, inhaling his scent which is helping him calm down a little.   
  
His son smells so like Harry, strong and manly, pure alpha scent, but in the same time soft and delicate, maybe with a hint of vanilla, a perfect mixt between his and Harry's scent and Louis love it so much.  
He still can't believe that they created him, well THEM, out of love.  
  
"But mommy, I'm sure he wouldn't mind--" Harry jr tried to convince his mommy, but was cut off by Edward's loud call for 'mommy'.   
  
Both Louis and Harry jr rushed upstairs to Edward's room where Edward, Marcel and were suppose to be asleep.  
  
"Eddy, what's wrong baby---" Louis was cut off by his own gasp, hand over his mouth as he looks in shock at his babies.  
  
Well, not babies anymore, that's for sure.  
  
He blinked once, twice, thrice, but still nothing changed.   
  
There they were, his baby boys looking at last thirteen or fourteen years old.  
  
He was sure they weren't that big an hour ago.  
  
"Harry, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" He asked his son, not taking his eyes off of his 2 sons.  
  
"I think I am..." Harry jr mumbled with equally wide eyes staring at his two siblings.  
  
"So I'm not crazy, right? I'm not, like, imagining it, am I? It's real... It's really happening?" Louis asked in shock.  
  
"I believe so... Unless we're both crazy, which would be a logic explanation for all this." Harry jr said gesturing to the scene in front of him aka his crying brothers barely covered by their to small clothes.  
  
Louis nodded agreeing with his son.  
  
"Mommy..." Marcel cried running to his mom, hugging him and crying into his neck as Louis carefully ran his hands up and down his son's back in a comforting manner.  
  
"Shhh my little doves, everything's fine, you're ok, my babies, mommy's got you, shhh..." Louis said softly to both his sons when Edward joined the hug along with Harry jr.  
  
So after they all calmed down, Louis asked his sons what exactly happened and they sit down on the bed and talked.  
  
"So you basically woke up like this? That's... Wow" Louis said cuddling Edward closer as Harry jr was cuddling Marcel who was sitting in his lap.  
  
"Yes but... Mommy what's happening with us? Did we do something wrong or were we bad? Is it because we ate Harry's Oreos? Because we're very sorry momma! It was just so good!" Edward said into Louis' warm neck.  
  
"So it was you! You stole my Oreos! How could you! I'm not talking to you guys anymore, you're the worst!" Harry jr groaned as he tried to remove himself from under his brother but Marcel attached himself like a koala, not letting go of his brother.  
  
"But we're very sorry Harry..." Marcel apologized giving his brother 'the puppy eyes look' with glossy eyes and wobbling bottle lip and of course Harry jr couldn't possibly deny his adorable brother anything so he gave in hugging him and rubbing his back.  
  
"Wait, where's Louis?" Harry jr asked looking around the room in search of his younger brother.  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~* >>>»«<<< *~*~*~*  
  
Little Louis was running searching for his mother or his older brother Harry but he couldn't find anyone so he ran downstairs to his father's special designed area for offices and meeting rooms, pack stuffs etc. It was separate from the house having it's own door from outside, but there also was a secret door from inside the house to Harry's office but only Harry and his mate could get through the security system. But maybe he could too since he was their son.   
  
But it wasn't that easy since he was so short he couldn't even reach the panel so he had to use the outside door.  
  
He run there with tears all over his face, even falling and hurting his knees in the process, not paying attention to it even though it hurts. He focused on helping his brothers. He let out a sight when he finally arrived and tried to get in but the door was locked. He didn't know what to do so he decided to knock on the door but since no-one answered he began calling his dad and voila! The door opened.  
  
He frowned when the door was fully opened revealing an unknow man "You're not daddy!"   
  
"And you're definitely not the beta we're expecting..." the man mumbled looking at the cute boy "... so who are you cutie?" He lifted the boy up wiping his tears.  
  
" 'm Louis... can you help me find my daddy, please?" Louis jr asked with teary eyes.  
  
"Aww such a cute name for such a cute boy huh?" The man cooed at the little boy who blushed at the attention.  
  
"Well I'm Ethan and I'll help you find your daddy, but you have to promise me not to cry anymore, yeah?" [Ethan](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/e4/bd/b4/e4bdb4eaa60fef8f45acfc07ecad0486.jpg) waited till the boy nodded then continued.  
  
"Ok first let's take care of your knees, yeah? You made a bobo huh?" Ethan said carrying Louis to the bathroom to clean his injured knees carefully not to hurt the sweet boy. He holds one of the boy's hands using his power to take away the pain as he treats the boy's 'bobo' then offering him some chocolate trying to make him smile.  
  
"Done now let's find your daddy..." Ethan lifted him up again while eating chocolate and walked to one of the meeting rooms where the king, his two brothers and the two packs were discussing, well more like yelling.  
  
"I don't think it would be a good idea interrupting them..." Ethan said as he keeps listening to the king yelling to the alpha of the pack which keeps attacking other packs.  
  
"James, how many fucking times have I told you not to disobey me?! I don't fucking care that you're my cousin! I'm the king!" The king yelled at James.  
  
Man... And he thought their alpha was rough... He doesn't want to see the king fighting or in his wolf form!   
  
Ethan prays to God he wouldn't have to fight against the king or make him angry, ever... He wonders if he's like that with his mate, if he has one...  
  
"But Harry you're so confusing! First you find your mate and suddenly you change completely! From the dark king who doesn't give a damn about people even enjoy killing them to the good king carrying for your people! And then you fuck up and lose your mate and voila! You're bad ass again! Killing and hurting people and then now you're back to being good? What's wrong with you, seriously?! Are you fucking mental?!" James yelled and Harry sees red, his eyes are black and his fangs and claws are out ready to attack. How dare someone yell at him.  
  
"Oh let me show you how mental I really am..." Harry smirked running in vampire speed to James and throwing him into the wall then ran to him and lifted him up with one hand around his neck chocking him as the other hand ran down James torso, from his face to his leg, leaving a dark red scratch behind as James tried to get out of Harry's hold, but of course he wasn't strong enough.  
  
"What do you say now, am I bad enough for you now? " Harry smirked moving away from James after he was literally covered in blood, his whole body full of deep cuts.   
  
He watched as the man fell down on the floor coughing badly.  
  
Harry walked to his chair ignoring the wide eyes of the other people in the room watching him. He sit down and cleaned his claws with a napkin looking down at his hand.  
  
When he lifted his head everyone gasped. [His eyes](https://41.media.tumblr.com/7e0b24a95edd2f5fff28cc4a4f615250/tumblr_n6v0ccpSqi1qggxd4o1_500.jpg) were black but now you could literally see a flame inside them, like they were burning. That's when a loud cry was heard. James.  
  
Everyone turned to look at him definitely not expecting to see him in the middle of the air, inside of what looked like a force field ball. Burning.  
  
"I hope you like it there James, you always were into that kind of thing right? Burning people and all, so I guess you don't mind me doing the same to you." He said smirking then suddenly turned around looking at the guys around him as they looked at him with wide eyes "Oh c'mon it wasn't that bad! I didn't even hurt him that much! I'll have you know that I'm usually not as gentle." Harry explained, then turned to the door when someone knocked.  
  
"What in the living hell is wrong with you people?! I told you not to let anyone interrupt us?!" Harry yelled as the door opened a little revealing a scared Ethan "I'm sorry sir, but there's a boy here crying for his dad..." Ethan explains opening the door wider and moving so they could see the crying boy in his arms.  
  
"Daddy..." Louis jr said not looking from Ethan's shirt.  
  
Harry immediately rushed to him "Lou, love, what's wrong baby? Why are you crying my baby kitten?" He asked taking his son out of Ethan's arms, in his own, trying to comfort him, rubbing his back and kissing his cheek.  
  
"Daddy!" The boy gasped as he saw and smelt him father. He buried his face into his father's neck as he tried to explain why he was here.  
  
"Let's get you some water baby..." Harry walked to his chair and sat down with his son on his lap helping him drink some water from his glass of water and saw some blood on Louis' shorts then he saw the bandaids on both his knees "Baby did you fall and hurt your knees?" Harry asked worried.  
  
"Yes, Ethan cleaned my bobo and he put bandaids on and didn't even hurt! And we ate chocolate too! It was really good!" The boy said excited looking at his daddy who put his hand on Louis knees and let it there for a few moments then removed his hand along with the band aids. There weren't any scratches anymore, nothing but flawless skin.  
  
"Oh really? Well then thank you Ethan for taking care of my son, I'll keep it in mind." Harry said genuinely grateful to Ethan for helping his baby.  
  
"Oh don't worry sir it was my pleasure, he's such a cutie, plus we're friends now aren't we Lou Lou?" Ethan asked Louis who immediately nodded giving Ethan a happy smile and a giggle.  
  
"Oh so you made a new friend? My charming baby boy!" Harry cooed at his blushing son as he got up walking to the door "Derek, we'll talk later, for now you all may leave." Harry said as he left with his baby who waved at his new friend over his daddy's shoulder "bye Ethan!" Giggling when Ethan waved back and also sending him a kiss "bye little Lou!"  
  
"Hmmm you like him huh?" Harry asked his little son walking to his office then inside the house to his other sons.  
  
"Yes! He's my friend now daddy! Said we're gonna play dinnos!" Baby Louis said excited.  
  
"Oh really, that's great love!" He kissed his sons head, opening the door of Edward, Marcel and Louis room, not expecting to see his now much older sons and his mate with teary eyes.  
  
"Louis! Oh my baby! I've been searching everywhere for you! Where have you been my poor baby! I love you so much my baby!" Louis took his son into his arms hugging him like there was no tomorrow, crying happily and kissing all over his son's face. He finally found his baby.   
  
"Thank God you're fine Lou! We were so worried!" Marcy said as they all joined the hug.  
  
"Daddy where did you find him?" Harry jr asked as his mommy put little Louis to sleep since he was so tired, he barely kept his eyes open.  
  
So they exited the room where Edward, Marcel and Louis were left to sleep.  
  
"Actually, he found me..." Harry continued explaining everything to them.  
  
"Oh my poor pup!" Louis said sadly into Harry chest after Harry told him everything.  
  
"Hmmm... He's such a good boy, always trying to help us... We really have wonderful babies..." Harry said cuddling Louis closer enjoying the hot water of the Jacuzzi.  
  
"I totally agree with the statement dad!" Harry jr said from where he sat across from his parents in the Jacuzzi, eating a banana and enjoying the hot water, eyes closed and limbs spread all around.  
  
"Of course you would!" Louis and Harry laughed at their son.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, -AGAIN- sorry for not updating sooner ^^
> 
> Also I decided about the members of Derek's pack and I'll post it separately along with some facts about werewolves and dynamics, also differences between full born werewolves and turned-by-bite-werewolves.
> 
> So read the next chapter (it's not, like, a chapter, it's basically a note, but anyway...): Pack members, werewolves & dynamics for more explanations.
> 
> Ok so please comment and let me know your opinions or suggestions :>


	41. Pack members, werewolves & dynamics

 

** **

 

 

 

**  
So the members of Derek's pack:**

-[ **Derek**   **Hale**](http://40.media.tumblr.com/3bd2c7e6b045b4498b0bccc62248653b/tumblr_mpbzepkDzO1syu3q7o1_500.jpg) (Tyler Hoechlin) ~alpha obviously lol also Stiles' mate ~the Alfa of the pack.

-[ **Stiles**   **Stilinski**  ](http://37.media.tumblr.com/955f2ccae9a877687e10175b30f3bac9/tumblr_mr1bogR4A61sdpy8io1_500.gif)(Dylan O'Brien)~Derek's omega also pregnant with Derek's baby.

-[ **Scott**   **McCall**](http://cdn4.teen.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/teen-wolf-scott-mccall-shirtless-main.jpg) (Tyler Posey)~ alpha.

-[ **Ethan**  and  **Aiden**](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/teenwolf/images/a/a4/Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_15_Galvanize_Ethan_and_Aiden_at_School.png/revision/latest?cb=20140202134721) (Charlie and Max Carver) ~ betas, also identical twins.

**-[Isaac Lahey](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-IoEnEWnvtr0/UgobrFMi2OI/AAAAAAAAY3M/_qAfW5wyFxc/s1600/Teen+Wolf+Issac+Lahey+%2528Daniel+Sharman%2529++.jpg)**  (Daniel Sharman)~ beta.

**-[Liam Dunbar](http://media1.popsugar-assets.com/files/2014/08/13/007/n/1922283/46cbd1c6fe156366_Liam_Dylan_Sprayberry_Season_4_Photo_Credit_JaI53LMq.xxxlarge_2x/i/Liam-Dunbar-Dylan-Sprayberry.jpg)**  (Dylan Sprayberry)~ omega, 17 years old.

-[ **Theo Raeken**](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/2c/db/b3/2cdbb305330674c3120165b0a0c6981a.jpg) (Cody Christian) ~ beta.

**-[Jackson Whittemore](http://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mavpymjwyC1rsxhev.gif)**  (Colton Haynes) ~ beta.

**-[Lydia Martin](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140113053421/teenwolf/es/images/a/ab/Lydia_Martin_Full_-_Season_3.jpg)**  (Holland Roden) ~ banshee.

**-[Malia Tate](http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140524082336/teenwolf/fr/images/8/80/Season4Malia.png)**  (Shelley Hennig) ~ beta, werecoyote.

**-[Danny Māhealani](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/8d/a7/e8/8da7e88677a31f1359d022b7158307e8.jpg)**  (Keahu Kahuanui) ~ human, Ethan's ex boyfriend, bit by a werewolf.

[A/N]  
_«[I really hope I didn't forgot anyone lol :) I've actually wrote a list but of course I've lost it, oops!]»_    
  


**Facts :**  
  
- **Alpha werewolves**  are created through another alpha's bite or spell. Betas must kill their alpha or another through duel or murder to become one themselves. Alphas can be created when an alpha transfers it power onto a beta. Alphas lead their packs and discipline betas.

-Wounds inflicted by an alpha take longer to heal.

-Shape-Shifting- An Alpha has the ability to shift into a higher degree of wolf than a beta. Some look like normal wolves and others look like bipedal monsters.

-Memory Access- Alphas can access memories by inserting their claws into the back of their neck.

- **Beta werewolves**  are normal humans who are turned by an alpha or born to a werewolf. Betas follow their alpha's orders and are the main members of the pack. Betas are the most common werewolf type. Betas can become an unofficial alpha by leading their own werewolves without gaining any pack strengths or creating werewolves.

-Betas start out with a golden yellow eye color, but if they take an innocent person's life, it changes to a cold steel blue.

- **Omega Werewolves**  are the weakest of the werewolf's but stronger than humans

-An omega's eyes glow a darker shade of yellow or blue.  


Ok so what I wanted to point out was that full born werewolves are totally different from the ones that got turned through a bite, they are a lot more stronger, have more powers etc.

-Werewolves can also absorb and alleviate physical pain from other beings.   


**Another important fact would be that the full born werewolves can turn into a full werewolf (which looks like a bigger version of a wolf) but the others (the werewolves turned through a bite) can not.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ok so I guess that's it basically :) I had to explain it before starting the next chapter because I want you to understand the differences, but I'll also explain them in the next chapters but yeah... I hope it's not too confusing :]  


Maybe I should add more members to Derek's pack? Any suggestions?  


Please comment and let me know your opinions or suggestions :>

Also if you have any questions, I'm always here so don't be afraid to ask! ^_^

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER :]

 

  
  
  
  
  


"Mama, daddy..." a soft voice whispered waking Harry up.

He quickly opened his eyes searching for the source of the tinny voice in the darkness of the room.  
  


He could hear the sound of the thunder storm outside, the rain hitting the windows and the little whimpers coming from somewhere around the door of their room.

He rubbed his eyes and then he saw a little figure standing there holding his wolf plushy named Wolfy.

Little Louis.

"Baby, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Harry rushed to his crying baby picking him up and kissing him, cooing as the little boy put his arms around his father's neck holding tight onto him, hiding his face into Harry's chest.

"Yesh..." the little boy mumbled sniffing.  
  


"Oh my poor baby, c'mon let's go to bed, yeah? Gonna sleep with mommy and daddy, my little kitten" Harry kissed his son's forehead then cheeks, wiping away his tears with his thumb, caring him to the bed where Louis was still sleeping cuddling wolf-Harry who very much occupies half of the bed, thank God they chose a huge bed because Louis loves to sleep cuddling wolf Harry and human form Harry, he says he likes to sleep between them, senwiched between them like a Styles Sandwich.

He carefully sit down under the cover trying not to wake Louis up.

Little Louis cuddled close to him, but he didn't ask about the nightmare knowing that little Lou doesn't like to talk about them when they happen, which isn't often.

"H-hazza...?" Louis mumbled as he opened his eyes blinking softly and yawning cuddling closer to his wolf mate. Louis lays with his back to him, spooning, his head resting onto Harry's right paw as the other paw covered him keeping him warm and safe, like his own human furnace. He was such a cutie and Harry is fucking smitten already.  
  


"Mama!" Little Louis said wiggling out of Harry's arms to his mommy hugging him but not letting go of his daddy hand either.  
  
  


"Lou, love watcha doing here baby? Are you ok? Did you have a nightmare?" Louis asked kissing his son's left cheek hugging him tight as the boy nodded.  
  


"Oh my poor baby!" He cooed at his adorable son who pulled -or better said- tried to pull his daddy closer by pulling at his hand. Harry of course obeyed his son moving closer to them putting his arms around them.  
  


Who would know Harry Styles was such a pull over? But then again he was pretty much your-worst-nighmare guy outside his family. But with his mate and babies he was the most loving person in the world, the best mate and the best father to them.  
  


"Daddy, mommy can I and Wolfy sleep here tonight?" Louis jr shyly asked grabbing Wolfy from where he was over the covers and put him under the covers too.  
  


"Of course you can baby, you don't even have to ask princess, you can sleep with us whenever you want, me and mommy love having you here, our little cuddlebug!" Harry said and Louis immediately nodded supporting what his mate said.  
  


"I love cuddling with you and mommy too daddy!" Little Louis said from between them when a loud thunder was heard making both Louis and Louis jr gasp and hid their faces, holding tight onto Harry who was their protector, their safe place.  
  
  


"C'mon my Loubears let's sleep..." Harry kissed them both cuddling closer to them as he closed his eyes, not that he was tired he will probably just watch over them as they sleep just to make sure they are fine, not that they weren't but yeah, Harry's a little overprotective over his family especially Louis and little Louis and Marcy since they were the most vulnerable, but then again he was the same with Edward and Harry jr so...  
  
  


"Daddy, you didn't kiss Wolfy, now he's sad..." Little Louis pouted making Louis giggle, even more when Harry kissed the plush toy apologizing to his son.  
  


"Ok! Now we can sleep daddy!" The little boy told his father cuddling closer to his mommy while trying to pull his daddy closer too. They noth cooed at the adorable boy kissing him good night again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Night Hazza..." Louis said to his mate, kissing his hand that was holding his own, arm secure around their son, they were basically two Louis' between two Harry's.  
  


And damn if Louis doesn't love being between Harry's. He absolutely loves Harry so that's only fair to also love Harry's strength, his dominant posture, his dominant position, everything about him just screams force and power and Louis won't lie, it's scary sometimes, but in the same time he loves it, all of it, especially Harry's powers, for example his wings or the flying or multiplication power -this one he loves the most because he's able to have as many Harry's as he wants. And he wants lots of Harry's. As many as possible.

And it also means that he can have Harry with him always, not needing to stay apart from his mate when Harry has to go to the castle, or when he takes care of some king duties or anything really. He's always there with him and the babies.  
  


So yeah Harry's powers are definitely a blessing.  
  


But he also can't stop thinking about making love to more than one Harry... But he blames it on the pregnancy hormones...

Anyway back to the reality.

"Night Lou Lou...I love you baby" Harry said quietly making sure he won't wake up his son but leaned over to kiss Louis' lips.

"Love you too H..." Louis purred happily closing his eyes as he snuggles closer to his loves, falling asleep soon enough.  
  


««««The next morning»»»»

Harry watched as his little son slowly opened his eyes and yawned cutesy.  
  


"Good morning sunshine..." Harry kissed his son's forehead smiling at him as he caressed his cheek.

"Morning dada..." the little boy said moving his face closer to his father's hand, purring lightly.  
  


"Daddy I need to go to the bathroom..." the little boy whispered after a few minutes.

"Sure love, let's get you to the bathroom!" Harry said getting up from the bed carefully not to wake his mate up. He lifted the cute boy up and carried him to the bathroom where he put him down, waiting for him to do his business. He frowned when he saw the little boy playing with the end of his pajama shirt biting his lip, cheeks rosy as he keeps looking down.

"Doll, what's the matter?" Harry knelt in front of his son putting his hand on his little waist while lifting his head with the other hand.

The little boy tried to avoid his father's eyes and his almost naked body.

"Baby, talk to me..." Harry said softly. Always soft with his babies.

"Daddy, I need privacy to do it..." Little Louis whispered blushing even more.  
  
  


"You need privacy? To pee? Baby but that's ridiculous I'm your father I already saw everything my little kitten, you don't have to be shy around me, my cute baby boy..." Harry told his son kissing his nose and cooing at his shyness. He's definitely got that from Louis.  
  
  
  


"Really daddy...?" He shyly asked.

"Of course my baby ducky, daddy loves you very very much!" Harry promised his son who jumped excited into his muscular arms hugging him as tight as he could "I love you very very much too daddy!"

After that Harry let him do his business meanwhile he prepared him a bath and helped him brush his teeth then gave him a piggy ride back to the kitchen and made pancakes, finished when the other boys came running down following the famous smell of Harry's pancakes.

"Good morning my loves!" Harry said sensing them coming.

"Morning daddy! Morning Loubear!" Harry jr was the first on arriving, greeting his father with a kiss on his left cheek and little Louis with tons of kisses saying that he missed him during the night as the little boy loves to come to his older brother in the middle of the night for cuddling more often than not.  
  


The second was Edward who happily ran to his father kissing his cheek and hugging him purring a little when his father kissed his forehead rubbing his back gently"Morning dada! Morning brothers!" He said then rushed to the table where his favorite pancakes were waiting for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And finally the last one was Marcel who was barely walking. He looked like he could fall asleep any time now, but he walked up to his daddy hugging him closing his eyes and yawned cutesy "Morning daddy..." 

Harry coed at his sweet son lifting him up and walked to the table. He let him rest in his arms as he feed him pancakes and orange juice kissing his sleepy head from time to time.  
  


After they finished eating and Marcy finally woke up they decided to go into the town to explore and also to buy some things that they need, letting their sleepy beauty, well, sleep, knowing how exhausted he is because being pregnant is not easy at all.  
  


Of course they didn't leave Louis alone, he was with wolf Harry who was making sure that Louis is safe and warm and happy.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] I'll update the next chapter in a few hours :) Btw it's a smutty one :>


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it issss!!!!

  
  
  
  
  


A hour after they left, Louis began to wake up opening his wonderful blue eyes only to be met by a pair of emerald green eyes that belong to his mate.

"Morning love of my life" Harry said to his pregnant mate who was running his fingers through wolf-Harry fur while looking at the other Harry.

"Hiii..." Louis giggled enjoying his mate's attention. He loves to cuddle up between two (or more) Harrys.

"How did you sleep my darling?" Harry asked moving closer so he can put his head down on his other self (the wolf) furry paw, next to his mate and put his hand on Louis' warm and pregnant belly while he titled his head a little to be able to kiss the perfect lips of his mate.

"Wonderful Hazzy...What about you, my alpha?" He asked as he played with the wolf's paw -the one that is over him, not the one that is his pillow right now- putting it on the other Harry's face, playing with his claws.

"I didn't sleep much, just watched my babies sleep..." Harry told his mate kissing Louis' hand.

"That's a little creepy don't you think...?" Louis asked kissing Harry's nose.

"Nope, I love watching you sleep..." Harry confessed playfully bitting Louis fingers when Lou traced then around Harry's face.  
  


"Hazza, are you nakey?" Louis asked giggling as Harry continues kissing his arm up to his shoulder, then his neck and finally reached his lips. He nodded. They were now snogging, enjoying the taste of each other mouth, tongues dancing together as Harry moved so he was hovering over Louis disconnecting their lips to take a look at the beauty laying under him "I love you so much baby" Harry whispered then leaned down to kiss him.

"I wanna make love to you baby..." Louis pressed his nose to Harry collar bone inhaling his alpha scent, his skin flushing brightly as he felt his cock twitch and hole fluttering, leaking slick at Harry's words.  
  


"Please Hazza, make love to me..." Louis moaned as Harry kissed his neck, linking and sucking on it, giving their mating bond mark special attention.

"I love you so much my baby, my sexy pregnant omega, can't wait to see you all big and round with my pups, gorgeous" Harry growled as he pushed his hips down to meet Louis', their cocks lining up against each other already hard and ready to go.  
  


"I wanna suck you off first baby" Harry said moving down so he was facing Louis cock which was hid under the soft material of his panties.

"Such a pretty little thing" Harry hummed as he kissed and linked his cock over the panties as Louis moaned hands tugging on Harry's hair.

"Prettiest cock in the world you have, my baby omega" Harry moaned as he pulled the already wet panties down and put his mouth on the leaking cock, deep throating and bobbing his head as Louis moaned and whimpered and squeaked "oh God Hazza! Yesss!" He yelled when Harry took his time appreciating his little balls sucking each one in his mouth, then both at the same time.

And when Harry's hand found his way around Louis bum to his little hole while his mouth worked his cock and the other hand massaged his balls Louis came with a loud shout of Harry's name, making the alpha swallow his delicious cum then moving back up so he kiss Louis letting him taste himself .

"That was amazing Hazza..." Louis said rubbing his hands down Harry's muscular chest to his amazing abs and finally reaching his v line and pubes, just above his cock.

"You have very sexy pubes Hazza..." He said blushing, he always loved his alpha's curly hair, his curly pubes included.

"I'm beginning to think that you have a thing for my pubes or just hair in general...?" Harry asked chucking at his omega rosy cheeks.

"Maybe a little... I just love you and your body so much, Harry, so I guess it's normal to love your hair too, right?" He whispered playing with his mate's little pubes.

"Of course love, I love everything about you too baby" Harry said taking Louis fluffy tail in his hand and then kissed it making Louis purr.

He can't help it, ok! He has a sensitive tail...

"Haz, let's mate..." Louis kissed Harry's hand tugging him in a kiss then switched places so now he was on top of Harry kissing him and playing with his curls while with the other hand he took Harry's dick and positioned it at his entrance and sat down on it, moaning as he bottomed.  
  
  


"Fuck Lou! You're so tight baby, always so tight and so wet Lou!" Harry moaned took aback by Louis actions. He did not expect his fluffy omega to be so...Dominant.

But hell if he doesn't like it!

"Yes babe! Just like that! Ridding daddy's dick so good, always so good for daddy, aren't you princess?" Harry gasped hands firmly cupping Louis bum cheeks.

"Yess daddy! Only for you daddy, love you!" He moaned, gasping when he felt a familiar wet tongue linking where he and Harry were connected.

"Oh God Haz! That's so fucking hot! Keep liking please, oh God, please don't stop!" Louis moaned as he rode Harry's cock while wolf Harry worked his tongue on catching every little drop of slick from Louis leaking hole.

"Fuck it's linking my balls!" Harry moaned feeling Louis tightening around him "Harryyyyy!!" He squeaked as he shout ropes of cum on Harry's abs and chest before falling onto the muscular chest himself while Harry keeps trusting into him.

"Fuck baby I'm gonna knot you!" They both moaned in the same time cumming together as Harry knot locked them together.  
  


"Wow... That was intense" Harry said after a moment while Louis was still struggling to catch his breath as Harry pulled the covers above them, well actually above Louis since he was on top of Harry, using his chest as a pillow.

"Harry, we should have a real threesome sometime..." Louis said between purrs while Harry rubs his back, paying special attention to his wiggling tail.

"A threesome?! Lou, you know I won't share you. You are mine and mine only, just like I'm yours, baby, why would you want someone else?" Harry asked hurt and sad and angry at himself for not being the alpha Louis needs and wants.

"Oh Hazzy do not be sad my love, I would never want someone else or let someone else in our nest! You know how much I love you, it's just...I find it really hot... Doing /it/ with more than one Harry... I would love to be double knotted by you, or maybe /do/ you while other you does me...I know it's weird Haz...I'm sorry"  
  
  
  


"Oh..." Harry said looking at Louis confused "So you wanna «do me» huh?" He smirked as Louis groaned hitting his chest.

"You're a jerk!" He hid his face in his pillow as he rubbed his belly "Don't worry my babies he's not always like that...Well he kind of is...Hopefully you'll take after me..." Louis giggled as he felt his tummy fluttering.

"Heyyy!" Harry protested putting his hands on Louis' tummy "It's not true baby kittens, he loves me!"

"I really really do." Louis agreed kissing Harry's plump lips.

"Now, tell me, how long is that knot of yours going to take till it goes down, because we have to go make lunch for our kittens" Louis ran his fingers through Harry's curls.

"Lou, baby, you should rest, my love, I can take care of everything...Please just let me take care of you... I know you're used to work and take care of everything and it's all my fault you've had to go through all that shit and I'll never forgive myself for that but baby, please let me do it for you, let me be /it/...I promise I'll never ever let you or our babies down again...I swear" Harry promised and you could actually see the pain and regret vivid in his eyes but also the love.

"Harry, I already told you I forgive you, baby and yes what you did hurt, /a lot/, and yes maybe I'm not the same person I was before because Harry before meeting you I had nothing, hell /I was nothing/ but than I meet you and you gave me everything I could ever imagine, you changed my world completely and you became my everything Harry, since the first moment I saw you and God you kept giving me more and more and than it suddenly stopped Harry and not only that but you also started taking it back, everything and more, till there wasn't anything left but you didn't stop at that you kept taking. And in the end Harry, I didn't have my everything but I wasn't nothing either, no, I was beyond that..." Louis took a deep breath, then continued.

"But Harry I could never forget everything you did to me and everything you gave me and maybe you aren't perfect, maybe I'm not perfect, maybe we aren't perfect, but to me this" Louis took Harry hand in his and put it over his heart as he put his other hand on Harry's chest, right over his heart "...to me this is perfect" Louis whispered looking into Harry's shinny wet eyes with his own teary eyes.

"I love you so fucking much my Louis!" Harry pulling Louis into a tight hug as he buried his face into Louis' neck sobbing.

"I love you too my Harry" he kissed Harry's forehead as he felt the knot going down.

"Now let's go make some yamy food for our sons, love of my life"

"Let's take a shower first" Harry lifted his mate up and carried him to the bathroom.

*****After they made lunch*****

"Mommy! Look what we got you!" Edward yelled for his mother as he walked into the room.

"Edward!" Louis gasped adjusting his clothes as Harry sat him down immediately but carefully, doing the same as he sat up from the table.

"Mom, dad what are you---oh" Edward said as he entered the kitchen and found his parents bright red looking like they ran through a tornado.

"Were you snogging? In the kitchen? On the table...?" Edward asked quite confused.

"Pfff no...Of course not...! We were just...checking to make sure the table is stable enough...to put the food on it..." Louis tried to explain with Harry's help but they both failed miserably.

"Dad, mom was on top of you on the table and you were kissing...I'm not that stupid...I know you two fuck...Quite a lot I might add...Just never thought you would do it in the kitchen" Edward said rolling his eyes.

"Edward!" Louis gasped at his son's words.

"Mom I think this is yours..." Edward leaned down and took the red lacy bra from under the table and gave it to his blushing mother.

"Oh" Louis whispered with his face as red as a tomato.  
  


"Yeah oh" Edward agreed.  
  
  
  
  


The room fell silent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Then Harry burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
